


Turning Year

by Stiles_Hale_38



Series: Turning [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Animal!Stiles, Colonies, Different species, Kid!Stiles, Kissing, M/M, Mates, Minor Canonical Character(s), Slow Build Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Werewolves, Wolf!Derek, sterek, villages
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-06
Updated: 2015-07-02
Packaged: 2018-02-24 07:46:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 19
Words: 43,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2573789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stiles_Hale_38/pseuds/Stiles_Hale_38
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Every year, people turning 14 in Stiles's village will transform into their animal. You have no idea what your animal will be, because it does not matter what you parent's animal is, you just get a animal. Until you die, this animal, this spirit within you, will keep you alive, because without one, you die.</p><p>Stiles is hoping that he is a fierce animal. He doesn't want to be a toad or a squirrel, he wants to be something big and strong, something he is not. </p><p>After Stiles turns, he will have to face challenges, and not easy ones. And along the way, he meets a strange wolf without a pack, but there is something off about this wolf. It's different.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. It's My Fault

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Grab your tissues. It's going to be a rough ride.

He knew it was his fault. He was the one who begged and pushed, but he just wanted to she her change. To feel her soft warm fur. He also knew that she was small and fragile. And that she was food to anyone that wanted her, but he still pushed.

"Mom! Pleeeeeaaaase? Just for a few minutes!" Stiles begged.

"Stiles, no honey. I know you want to go for a run, but not today. Not at this time of night. You know the village is running low on food, something could happen." 

It was true, something could happen, but he just had this ache inside. He wanted to go run in the woods with his mom, to feel the grass in between his little toes. And he wanted to see his mother. Not like this, but as her animal. 

"I know, but it's like, 10:00 P.M. Nobody's going to be out this late hunting."

"You're right, it is 10:00 P.M, which means you should probably be headed to bed young man."

"Moooom." He groaned.

She sighed. "Fine, but only for five minutes!"

"Yes, thank you, thank you, thank you!" Stiles squealed.

He didn't have his animal yet, he was too young. That was one of the reasons he liked to see his mom as an animal. 

The other was because she was beautiful.

She walked outside to take off her clothes out of her son's gaze, then walked back in.

Stiles gasped, even though he had seen his mom's animal before. But he was always struck be the shear beauty of her. 

She was a rabbit. A beautiful white rabbit. He loved running with her, because he got to see her beautiful coat shine in the moonlight. It was like it sparkled. 

They made their way outside to the woods and started. For such a small animal with little legs, she was fast. 

They were racing through the woods, everything silent except for the soft squishing of the leaves and mud beneath Stiles's feet. All of a sudden, she stopped. 

Her ears twitched and perked up. She turned her head around to look around her, but there wasn't anything to see, it was dark. She looked at Stiles with a look that said 'stay here,' so he did.

She took off quickly into the woods without her son.

What could she have heard? 

Stiles listened as hard as he could, hoping to hear something, yet at the same time praying that he wouldn't, because he was all alone in the middle of the woods.

He looked around, but the only thing he could see was the light fog coming out of his mouth. The coldness started to creep up on him, and he shivered.

All of a sudden a loud pop was heard, startling Stiles. 

He whipped his head around looking for anything. 

'That sound. Was that a gun shot?' He thought.

His mom! He ran through the woods as fast as he could looking for her. But how was he going to find her? She was so small and the woods were huge.

He had been running for what felt like hours, though it had probably only been a few minutes. 

He rested his hands on his knees, bending over to try and get more oxygen. His heart was hammering and he could feel the beads of sweat rolling down his back. He wiped his forehead, trying to get the sweat off.

Then he heard something. A small whimper. He turned around and looked at where the sound was coming from. A small lump of red and white was laying on the ground. He slowly stepped forward and bent down.

"No. No, no, no, no, no! Mom!" Stiles cried. 

She lifted her head to look at her son.

"Mom, please no. You will be okay. Right? Right? You can't do this to me. I-I'll take you to Deaton, we will get you fixed up. You will be okay." Stiles sobbed. 

Though he was speaking to her, he was trying to convince himself. 

He moved his hand around to pick her up, but before he did, she rest a paw on him. She couldn't speak, but Stiles knew what she was saying when she shook her head.

"Don't you do that to me, don't you give up!" Stiles yelled, heartbroken. 

The small beat in her chest picked up, then stopped.

"NO! MOM! MOM, PLEASE!" He sobbed.

He wasn't sobbing and screaming at her because she was dead, because she wasn't. He was sobbing and screaming, because he knew when she came back, it wouldn't be the same person who had raised him. Not his mom.

"Okay. Okay." He said. He kept repeating those words, trying to figure out what to do. 

He lifted her up off the ground and his heart broke. Her body was usually bouncing around, full of life, no matter if she was human or rabbit. Now it was limp. She never liked anyone holding her, but the one time he did, he felt how soft her fur was and how her whole body thumped with her heartbeat. Now her fur was matted with blood and dirt. And there was no heartbeat. 

His knees felt weak, but he ran, he ran with her cradled in his arms all the way to Deaton's place.

Without knocking, he practically ripped open the door, screaming for Deaton.

"Deaton! Deaton! Help please! Deaton!" He screamed.

Deaton ran around the corner and looked a Stiles's arms.

"What happened?!"

"I-I don't know. W-we were running and. . . I heard a gun shot. Then I couldn't find her, but when I did. . ." Stiles trailed off.

"Okay. Set her on the table."

Though this was his house, Deaton always had his machinery and tools in the middle of his living room, in case of accidents like these.

Stiles laid her on the metal table tenderly. 

Deaton grabbed a stethoscope to check her heartbeat.

"Don't bother." Stiles whispered, nearly inaudible.

Deaton looked at Stiles with a saddened look.

"Stiles, you know what's going to happen right?" He asked.

"Yeah. She's going to come back and be, be this person. This person, who just slowly loses it. She won't recognize me. She will never love me again."

"Stiles. . . I'm so sorry." 

"Yeah, well. I don't even know why I brought her here. . . I know what is going to happen to her." Stiles said bitterly. ". . . It's all my fault." He whispered. 

"Stiles. No it's not."

Stiles looked up at Deaton with tears in his eyes.

"Yes it is. H-how am I going to tell my dad?!" He said as his voice got higher.

"Stiles." He sighed. "I would never make you do that. If you want, I can."

"No. It's my fault, my responsibility, I will." He said, sucking in a shaky breath. 

"Stiles you can't put that kind of pressure on yourself. It isn't your fault. But if you want, you can tell him, it's your choice."

Stiles only nodded his head. 

"I'm going to clean her up, and put her in my room, so that when she wakes up. . . you know."

He nodded again.

Deaton picked up Stiles' mother and left the room.

Stiles knew that he should tell his father in person, but right now he was on a trip. As a soldier in the village, he moved around a lot. This weekend he was in a village somewhere in the East. 

He also knew he was a coward. He knew this because he knew that he couldn't tell his father the news to his face.

He walked over into the kitchen and looked at the phone.

'Am I really going to do this? Am I going to tell him over the phone?' He thought.

"Yes." He said.

He picked up the phone and dialed his dad's number.

"Hello?" A gruff voice answered.

"D-Dad?" He trembled.

"Stiles? I told you to only call me during emergencies, so what's going on?" John only figured Stiles had broke a vase or something, but then he also knew Claudia wouldn't allow Stiles to call for that, and that thought worried him. 

"Um. . . I-I don't know how to say it." He said quietly. 

There was silence and then John asked the question. 

"Has something happened to your mother?" He whispered. He knew that hunters had been about frequently, illegally hunting for food of their own.

Then he something broke inside Stiles and he sobbed. He sobbed harder than he had ever before.

"Stiles! Tell me what happened."

But he just couldn't find the words. What was he going to say?

"Stiles! Tell me dammit!"

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry dad."

"Why? Why are you sorry?!"

"It was my fault. . ." He whispered.

"She. . . She isn't. . . is she?" John couldn't even form the words, but Stiles didn't want to hear them. 

"I'm sorry." He responded.

Then the line went dead. And at the point, Stiles knew his father would never love him again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know that was sad, and probably confusing, but you will be able to understand it more later on. My stories are also on Wattpad, so if you would prefer to read them there than that's and option. I hope you continue to enjoy this story!


	2. Rainy Days

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last sad chapter, I promise!

(A Few Weeks Later)

Usually these were Stiles' favorite days, rainy days. He loved the way the pavement smelled. He loved the way the thunder would crack and how the lightning would light up the sky soon after. He loved how all the trees looked exceptionally green. And most of all, he loved to watch his mother during these rainy days. 

She would sit at the window bench with her hair messily tied back in a ponytail and read. Sometimes Stiles would come over and sit with her. They wouldn't speak, they would just read.

He didn't like those days anymore.

Today was Stiles's least favorite day. It was a rainy day. But the rain isn't what ruined the day completely, the day was already ruined. The rain was just an extra bonus to this miserable day.

This day was so miserable, because it was the day of his mother's funeral. 

When he woke up, he immediately knew what day it was. And he dreaded the day. Him and his father had not spoken very often since his mother's passing. Of course there was questions about how she had died, but after that night, after the full story, they hadn't spoken. Not really. There was the occasional small talk, but no real conversations.

His dad never said that it was all his fault, but he could see the disappointment in his father's eyes. 

He got up and got dressed, skipping breakfast. He dressed in a simple black shirt, tie and pants. Luckily he had already had those things, so he didn't have suffer the pain of going to find them with his dad. He went downstairs and waited until his dad was ready. Then they went to the funeral.

It was held outside at the cemetery. Pretty soon everyone started arriving. People who Stiles had only met once or never at all were saying things like 'I'm so sorry. It will all get better soon.' To which Stiles would return 'Thank you. I know it will,' just like he had rehearsed. He probably said thank you and I'm fine, thirty times each.

During the ceremony he looked around to see many red, tear stained faces, both men and women. When he looked at his dad he didn't see any tears, only pain. His face was twisted and you could tell he was trying not to burst. 

Stiles felt nothing though. Not sadness, not grief, not remorse, or pain, or guilt, or anything. He felt nothing. He was empty. 

Though he was sure it was a beautiful ceremony, he didn't hear a word. In fact he didn't hear the minister ask him to place his rose in front if the grave. 

Everyone had one. They were all white, except for his and his father's, who were red. 

"Mom always said that roses were fake and over used." He muttered. This ceremony wasn't for her, it was just something to attend so you didn't look like a jerk. 

"What's that?" The minister asked.

Without answering the question, Stiles stomped up to his mother's grave and threw his rose on the ground forcefully.

"Stiles!" His grandmother shrieked.

She was the type of grandma where if your child wasn't perfectly in order, she would shape them up, even if she was at the supermarket. She wasn't about to be embarrased by some snot nosed little brat.

He knew he shouldn't have done it once he did, but he was just so mad. 

All of these people here, they didn't know her like he did. These people probably met her once for maybe five minutes and they think that they should come to he funeral? No!

He looked at his grandma and glared.

The minister cleared his throat. "Perhaps we should continue. Everyone please place your roses, and once you are through, you may either join all of us in the church for food, or you may return home."

They all did so and made there way into the church, besides a few people, who returned home.

Once everyone was inside, Stiles turned to his mothers grave.

"I'm sorry mom. I'm sorry that I did this to you. I never wanted this. And. . . I-I don't know what to do, mom! What do I do? Dad, he won't even talk to me and I'm all alone!" He looked down at the ground for a few moments then back at the grave. "What do I do mom? I'm lost." He felt like collapsing. 

He wish she would answer, say something. But she never would, thanks to him.

Instead of going into the church he walked straight into the woods behind the graveyard. Then he started running, he didn't stop even when the tree limbs were tearing at his skin and clothes.

His vision was blurred by tears and he didn't see that the ground was no longer under his feet. He tumbled and rolled down a hill until his back smacked against a tree.

He screamed as he felt his back snap against it. His eyes stung from him falling and getting hurt. He pulled himself into his knees, looked up at the sky, and screamed. 

He screamed and screamed and screamed until his throat felt raw and he ran completely out of breath. And then he kept screaming. His screams soon turned into strangled cries, then into moans.

"Why? Why? WHY?!" He yelled.

He knew it wasn't his mother's fault, it was his, but why did this have to happen? Why to his mother, and why to him?

After all the screaming and yelling he collapsed to the ground, out of exhaustion. He curled up into a ball and after crying himself out, he fell asleep on the cold ground.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed and are ready for the next chapter!


	3. Waking Up

Waking up was one of Stiles's least favorite things to do. He hated the sounds of the bells that rung every morning and how the sunlight peaking through the window would always blind you when you opened up your eyes. 

Waking today without any bells was pleasant, but everything else wasn't. 

The reason he woke up was because something wet, warm, and slimy was touching his face. When he snapped his eyes open to see what it was, he almost pissed himself.

There in front of him was no beagle or puppy, but a massive black wolf. That wet thing touching his face, that was a tongue. The wolf's tongue. The wolf was licking his face!

Stiles had heard about wolves before. About how they were beasts who would kill anything that looked edible. 

His father always had warned him to stay away from them. Too late now.

Stiles had also heard that if you didn't move, they might lose interest and walk away. He stayed completely still, but it was uncomfortable. He had a crick in his neck from sleeping on it wrong, and his back felt like a giant bruise after hitting it against the tree yesterday.

The wolf didn't lose interest, in fact, in made it even more interested. The wolf walked closer and licked Stiles' face.

"Ew! Gross! Get away you mutt!" He yelled.

The wolf growled and snapped his teeth. That wasn't a good choice of words apparently.

The wolf nudged at Stiles' legs and pushed forward.

"What are you doing? Stop pushing me!" Stiles said. This was the most frustrating animal Stiles had met, and he had met a lot.

The wolf growled again, but not as ferocious as before, this time it was more playful.

He kept nudging and pushing at Stiles. 

Eventually, Stiles figured out that the wolf wanted Stiles to stand. So he did. 

"There. Now are you happy?"

The wolf sat and cocked his head, looking like a lost puppy.

"Okaaaayyyy. . .well I need to get back, so. . . see you later wolf." 

He turned on his heal and started to walk, though he had no clue where he was going.

The wolf whined, but he continued walking, refusing to look back at the mysterious black wolf. Didn't wolves travel in packs? They were never alone, unless this wolf was an omega.   
He looked up at the sky to see what time it was, but saw no sun. Instead he saw clouds. 

"Great." He said just as the sky opened up.

So now not only was he lost, but he was also cold and wet. 

Stiles remembered when he went to school, the teacher had always said "If you're lost, always stand by a tree and wait. Someone will find you." What a fat lie that was. You would just stay there and starve if you didn't keep moving. 

Stiles thought about trying to climb up that big hill, but there was no way, it was too steep, and there was no telling how long it would take to circle around it, so be decided on walking forward.

(Hours Later)

Stiles had no idea how long it had been, but he was tired of walking. His legs ached as well as his stomach. He had never experienced true hunger, but now he had. 

'I wish I was my animal right now, this would be so much easier. I would travel faster and find my way back quicker.' He thought.

However he wouldn't get his animal for another week. He had no idea how he had survived without an animal for thirteen years, but he had, and he was ready for it.

To try and pass the time he thought of what his animal would be. He wanted to be something fierce and big. Something powerful, which was something he was not. At the age of thirteen, he was still super skinny and weak. Maybe his animal would change that. 

The only thing he dreaded was the ceremony. He was nervous. The day of your fourteenth birthday, you got up early and the ceremony started.

When you arrive, the chiefs would greet you, then the ceremony would start and the chiefs say all of this fancy whoblah about how this is a mighty power of god and whatever. Then you have to strip from your clothes and they hand you this special robe that you put on, and then you change. Well, not exactly like that. The whole entire village is there, watching your change for the first time. Yeah, it's not exactly private. 

What if his animal was something lame? Like a cat or a hummingbird? Not only himself, but his family would be mortified. The Stilinski men were known to have big fierce animals, what if his wasn't? He certainly wasn't big and fierce. 

He pushed the thought out of his head and focused on something on the more important side at the moment, getting home. He squinted his eyes and looked around him. 

There! To his left, there was an opening. He ran to it and pulled back the bushes. He climbed through and looked up once he was all the way out.   
It was a village, but not one he had been in before. He hadn't been to a lot of the villages yet. 

'I hope this isn't one of the bad parts dad was telling me about.' He thought.

He walked forwards, trying to not get noticed. Well, it worked for a little while. 

"Oy! You there! Who are ye?!"

Stiles looked up to see a huge man glaring down at him. He had a massive beer belly and a large nose that had to weigh at least 5 pounds. His hair was black and greasy and receding at the center of his head.

"Uh, um, I'm- uh. . . " Stiles stammered.

"Engrish pease!" He said.

'Speak for yourself.' Stiles thought.

"I got lost! I was in the woods and I got lost. I don't know where my house is now. That's why I'm here."

"Well why the bloody hell did yur go in the woods? Are yur stupid? Yur could have got hurt! Didn't yur hear about that poor women who got shot? Stay outta the woods kid!"

"Yeah, yeah I did here about her." Apparently it wasn't just his village who had heard about his mother's death. ". . . I will, I'll stay out, I just need to get home."

"Hrrmmmmm." The man hummed. "Right, well me name's Jimmy. I might be able to help yur. What part of town der yur live in?"

"Um North-West side. I'm sure I can find my way once I get back to the west side."

"North-West side? Yur a long way from there, son. Yur in South-East side! I know how to get there, I'll send someone with yur to make sure yur get there safe."

"Yeah sure thanks, that'd be great, but I'm sure I can make it on my own if you just point me in the right direction."

"You? Following directions? Right. Yur the one who came all the way from somewhere in North-West side to here! I don't think so son. I know someone, they know where their going. Stay here. I'll go and gettum."

Stiles stayed put and looked around. 

This place looked very different from where he was from. This must be where coal was mined, because everyone was covered in black soot. 

He also didn't see any women or children. Just big, ugly, balding men working hard to get their job done. But there was one guy, who definitely wasn't old, fat, or ugly. And that was the guy Jimmy was heading off to see. Jimmy spoke to the guy and he turned around to look at Stiles. Stiles blushed and looked at his feet.

"Hiya my boy! How yur doin turday?" Jimmy spoke.

"Fine Jimmy how are you?" 

"Great! But I need a favor."

"Okay, what can I do for you?"

"This kid was walking around in dur woods, said he got lost. Don't know why he would be walking around in der woods, but anyways, he said he was from North-East. Think you can watch him tell he gets back?"

He glanced at the kid.

"Aw Jimmy! I don't want to babysit!"

"Please? I don't want him alone, just reminded me a lot my boy, Sam..."

He sighed. "Yeah, sure Jimmy."

"Thanks boyo! Let's go and talk to erm!"

They walked over to Stiles together.

"Okay son, this is Derek. He'll be traveling with yur to make sure yur don't get hurt. He knows his way and he'll keep yur safe. Just make sure yur do what he says. This isn't happy town out here. It's dangerous."

"Okay, thanks." He said nodding towards Jimmy.

Jimmy nodded and walked off.

"Okay kid. How did you get out here in the first place? The real story. None of that I got lost bullshit." He asked as he started to walk. Stiles followed him.

"We'll thats half of it. It's uh. . . complicated."

The guy looked into Stiles eyes and said softly, "Tell me, I'm sure I'll be able to follow."

Almost automatically, Stiles started to open his mouth and was about to answer, but he didn't know this guy! Who said he should have to tell him anything?

"No. I don't want to."

The guy growled. Not like groaning, but a light growl. It sounded like an animal. 

"You're infuriating, you know that?" 

"Why? Just because I didn't answer your question? Oh boo-hoo."

The guy stopped abruptly and grabbed onto Stiles' shoulders.

"Okay, let's get something straight, you brat. If I'm going to be nice enough to walk you all the way to your perfect little town, you're going to show me some respect, okay?" Derek half shouted.

He was right too. Stiles had been a real jerk, not only to him but to his mother and family when he threw the rose at her funeral.

"You're right. I'm sorry, that was real bitchy of me."

"Yes it was. So stop acting like such a girl, cheer up, and lets get a move on." He said with a small smile.

They started walking again.

"So, what's your name again?" Stiles asked. He still knew what it was, because he heard Jimmy say it, but he was trying to make conversation.

"Derek. What about you kid?"

"Stiles."

"Stiles? What kind of name is that?" 

"Nickname, kinda. But not really, I've only been called my real name a few times as far as I can remember, when I was in serious trouble. I just prefer Stiles. Always have."

"Hm. Okay." Derek shrugged.

"So I didn't see many women here.   
Where are they at?" Stiles asked.

Derek laughed. "There aren't any. No women or children."

"Why?" Stiles asked.

"I don't know the full story, but the leaders here think that this is just a place for big strong men, so it's just like this."

"Well you're not as big as a lot of those guys."

He chuckled. "You're right, I'm not. But I'm strong enough, so I work here."

"Okay, makes since. But what do you guys do about dating and girlfriends?"

He chuckled again. "Most people here have either lost them, don't care, or are gay."

"Oh. Well what about you?" Stiles asked.

Derek swallowed. "Enough questions about me. What about you?"

"Well what about me?"

"You got a girlfriend?" 

"Ha! Please. I can hardly even get any friends that are boys, let alone girls."

Derek laughed. "Watch it!" Stiles said.

Derek tried to cover it up with a cough and then proceeded with the questions.

"What's your village like, since ours is so different?"

"Well, for one there are women and children. We have farmers there, instead of miners. And. . ."

"And what?"

"I'm honestly not really sure if I'm supposed to tell you, actually."

"Oh." Derek said quietly.

Stiles felt bad. The guy seemed seriously disappointed. 

"It's just-" Stiles started. "We're. . . different."

"What do you mean? Do you guys have like special abilities?"

Stiles snapped his head up. "Actually yeah, kinda." He said questionably. Did he know about them?

"Oh, well we're. . . werewolves. . ." Derek said cautiously. 

"Wait, what?"

"Werewolves. Everyone here in this village is one."

"Wow! That's awesome!"

Stiles knew it was supposedly a curse, but he had always thought it would be awesome to change into a wolf. I mean it couldn't be that bad, it was just like turning into your animal, but you always turned into a wolf and you were stronger and all of your senses were heightened. 

Derek chuckled, then frowned.

"Not always kid." He said while looking at the ground.

"Well, we don't have werewolves, but we turn into animals."

". . .Elaborate."

"When we turn 14, the gods, or whatever choose an animal for us. We will turn into that animal when the sun is at it's highest point. Then after you go through your first change, you will have that animal forever, and you can change freely whenever you want."

"That must be nice."

"What do you mean?"

"We can change freely, but only once we learn to control it. But every full moon we are forced to change."

"That doesn't sound to bad. I mean only once a month?"

Derek frowned and looked forward.  
"You're not yourself when you change fully. You're just-" he paused. "Never mind, kid."

Stiles could tell that Derek really didn't want to talk about it, so Stiles didn't press on, like he usually would. Derek was taking him home after all, he didn't want to be rude.

They didn't speak for a while, just walked. 

Stiles looked around, taking in the scenery. The ground was covered in bricks, as well as all of the buildings. Things weren't as black, now that they had gotten out of the part where mines were, and he saw more people that were not workers.

All of the people around him stared, but Stiles would probably too if he saw a scrawny kid walking around in a village full of big men.

Stiles stared back, deciding that these people looked much kinder than the others, though not by much. Though Jimmy had turned out to be very nice, the others might not be and Stiles didn't want to communicate with them what so ever. He didn't really want to talk to these people either but at least they were more appealing. Good thing he didn't have to talk to them.

The houses around here were huge. They were in rows, and in between them were little patches of grass. Most of the guys were outside on their porch, either smoking or drinking from a bottle.

'Great village. . .' Stiles thought.

Soon they came to a place without any houses. The only thing around was a road and a few little shops and buildings. The alleyways were the creepiest part, but Stiles kept looking in them anyway, trying to see if anything would pop out.

He expected a killer, or maybe something more realistic like a big miner to walk out, but what he saw next shocked him even more. Nothing popped out, but what he saw made him stop and stare with his mouth open.

There were two guys pressed up against the alley wall, making out ferociously. The two were touching each other all over like they couldn't get enough, humping and grinding ether bodies together. It looked like they were trying to eat each others faces. 

Derek noticed that Stiles had stopped walking and turned to where he was looking.

"Oh!" He said as he looked st the two. 

"Wow. . . uh, sorry you had to see that. . . let's. . . just uh. . . keep moving." 

Derek grabbed Stiles' arm and pulled him away.

"That was uh. . . interesting." Stiles said after they had walked passed the boys.

"Yeah, some guys just can't keep their hands to themselves."

"Yeah no kidding." Stiles whispered to himself.

Derek chuckled.

The sun was starting to set and it was getting cooler. 

Stiles wondered how long it would take to get back to his village. He was always told that it was a cold, dark, scary world outside his village, but this wasn't so bad.

Not with Derek that is.


	4. Heat

The sun had officially set and the night sky was black, dotted with stars and the giant moon. 

Stiles was now freezing, and though he tried to stop it, his teeth started to chatter. Derek chuckled as he looked down at the small boy.

"Let's stop here and sleep." Derek suggested. 

Stiles looked around him. Here? Where was here? The only thing near him was tall grass and the dirt road ahead. 

"Um, how are we going to sleep here? It's freezing cold and we could get eaten!"

"By what?" Derek asked.

"I don't know! Bears?"

"Stiles. There aren't any bears. We will be fine. And we're not going to sleep right in the road, I just meant in this general area. If you look around, you'll see the woods. We will stay there, if you like. There is shelter."

"That's even worse! Haven't you heard all of the warnings about staying out of the woods? Especially at night!" Stiles said, sounding panicked. 

Derek walked closer to Stiles and grabbed his shoulders, squatting down to be eye level with him.

"Kid, I promise, we will be fine. Nothing's going to hurt you while I'm around. Why are you so scared of what's in the woods anyway? You can't be that scared, considering that is where you were at before I met you."

Stiles swallowed. He couldn't just come out and say,'My mom died in those woods, because if me,' Derek would think he was some kind of psycho and leave him stranded for sure.

"Nothing. Guess I'm just a scared little kid." He turned his back on Derek and walked off towards the woods.

"No you're not." Derek said while jogging to catch up with him. "Everybody is scared of something."

Stiles looked at Derek. "Even you?" It was hard to imagine this tall strong man being afraid of anything. 

He smiled. "Yeah, even me."

Stiles was sure that he was just saying that to make him feel better, but he appreciated the effort.

They made it to the edge of the woods and Derek held back the tree limbs so Stiles wouldn't get whacked. It was quiet, yet not at all. Really there was lots of noises; crickets chirping, the rustling of the leaves in the wind, the occasional snap of twigs that set Stiles on edge, and the crunching of their feet on the ground. All that, but it still seemed very quiet.

"What are you thinking about, kid?"

"Huh? Oh nothing. Just thinking."

Derek smiled. "Well let's stay here for a while. You can sleep if you want."

Stiles looked at the ground skeptically. It looked hard and extremely uncomfortable. Sure, he had been camping before, but that was with a tent, sleeping bag, and a warm fire. All he had now was moist leaves and his own dirty clothes.

Derek saw Stiles looking at the ground hesitantly and spoke up. ". . .Or. . .we can just sit here and rest."

"Yeah, okay."Stiles agreed. He was definitely tired, physically more than emotionally, but he just didn't feel comfertable sleeping. Like when you wake up from a nightmare, sometimes you don't feel like going back to sleep because you're afraid you will relive your dream. 

They both sat on the ground in silence. Stiles had his knees pulled up to his chest, trying to maintain body heat, while Derek was spread out, leaned against a tree, as if the cold wasn't bothering him at all.

"Are you seriously not freezing?!" Stiles asked, not moving from where he was curled up. 

"No. I don't get cold." Derek answered simply, as if that wasn't weird at all. 

"Ever?"

He huffed. "Well yeah, duh. I just meant not in this weather. I only get cold if its like snowing and I'm in a t-shirt or something. My body is naturally hot, around 105, while humans stay around 98 degrees."

"Woah. Wish I had 105 fever right now."

"You'd be dead." Derek said with no expression.

Stiles looked at him in horror. How could he say that with no expression in his voice or in his face? That was morbid!

As Stiles was sitting next to Derek, he noticed he could feel the heat radiating off of him. Stiles scooted closer, trying to get closer to the heat, but still trying to be discreet. Guess it didn't work out, because Derek huffed and slung his arm around Stiles, pulling him in close.

"Oomph! Well geez, Derek. If you wanted to cuddle you could have just said so!" Stiles said sarcastically. 

Derek glared down at him. Stiles smiled in return.

He soon felt his eye lids becoming heavy, like someone was placing weights on them. He fought the drowsiness, forcing his eyes open fully.

"Go to sleep." Derek whispered in his ear.

"Don' wanna." Stiles slurred.

"Yes you do. You're exhausted. Go to sleep. I will be here when you wake up."

Stiles stopped fighting his sleepiness and closed his eyes, quickly falling asleep against Derek's hard, but warm chest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry the chapter was short! The next one will be better.


	5. The Hunt

Derek woke up first. He didn't know that he had actually fell asleep, so when he woke, he looked around confused. 

When he looked down to his chest, he saw the small boy cuddled up close to him. Stiles. He looked so small like this, so young. Normally he was a mix of flailing limbs and awkward conversations, but right now he was quiet, and with his smooth as marble skin and soft brown hair, he looked like a very young boy, which Derek thought was fitting, considering he was. 

Derek had the urge to run his callused hand through Stiles' soft brown hair, but he refrained, because he didn't want to wake the boy. He did however, have to move eventually, because he had to go pee, but he still stayed still, watching the boy, trying to give him more time to sleep, until his bladder said 'times up.' 

He sighed and started to carefully lift Stiles' arm that was draped across his torso. Stiles shifted, but didn't wake, so Derek proceeded to untangle Stiles from himself. 

He eventually got Stiles' arm and leg off of him without disturbing him, so he got up and made his way a little farther into the woods so he could relieve himself. 

When he was done, he walked back to where Stiles was, and noticed the boy was still sleeping, cuddled up, hugging his arms. He smiled. He really didn't want to wake him, but they had to get a move on if Stiles wanted to be in his village in less than a week. He sat down next to Stiles and ruffled his hair. He was right, it was soft. Stiles scrunched up his nose and groaned. 

"Don' wanna get up. . . five more minutes."

Derek chuckled. He had found himself doing that a lot. He wasn't necessarily laughing, but even getting Derek to smile was a task. Around the boy though, he just always felt happy. 

"I'm afraid you're going to have to kid, we got to get a move on."

Stiles groaned again and opened his eyes, squinting at the harsh rays of the sun. He turned to look at Derek and smiled. Derek returned the smile.

"Fine, but I'm starving. . ."

Stiles stood up and stretched his arms above his head, exposing some of his skin right along his midriff. Derek stared at the exposed skin, licking his lips, until Stiles snapped him out of it. 

"Derek? Are we going to eat something or. . ."

"Huh? Oh yeah. . ." He said licking his lips nervously.

"I could hunt for us, what do you like?"

"Urrrmmmm. . . I don't really have a preference, I will eat any kind of meat." Stiles said, he wasn't used to fending for himself when it came for food, unless he ordered a pizza or had to find a pop tart. 

"Okay, do you like rabbits? There are a whole lot around here."

Stiles looked up at Derek in horror.  
"No! No rabbits! Ever!" He shouted, eyes wide.

Derek was stunned, what had made him snap like this? He held up his hand in surrender.

"Okay! No rabbits, I got it! How about elk? It's my favorite."

Stiles cleared his throat. "Yeah, sounds great."

Derek nodded. "Okay. I'm going to go hunt, just stay here in this spot, I will only be a little while." Derek turned and started to walk off deeper into the woods, but Stiles stopped him after just a few steps.

"Wait! How do you expect to kill elk, when you have no stuff to kill it with? I mean, you don't have a bow, or anything in fact, except maybe a pocket knife. . ." Stiles smiled, raising his brow. 

'He thinks he is so smart. Only a smart ass.' Derek thought.

Derek smiled and turned around toward Stiles. "Yeah, but I have these." He said, pointing to his now extended teeth.

Stiles eyes widened. "Oh, and these."   
Derek held up a clawed hand, showing off his extended nails.

"Dude that's. . ." For a second Derek thought the boy was scared of him. He didn't want him to be. ". . . AWESOME!" 

"Thanks kid, be back in a little while."

Stiles sat down, back against the tree, waiting for Derek's return. 

\----------Derek's Point Of View--------

I ran towards the creek, knowing that at this time of morning, the elk would be there. I couldn't wait to find one. I have always loved the thrill of hunting. It made me feel alive, the wind blowing, the trees around me, speeding by, and the feeling of the elks neck snapping underneath my claws. 

All werewolves have favorites. Personally, squirrels, rabbits, and raccoons were to small for my liking and grizzly bears had to much fur, it was to much to take care of, though killing the beast was fun. Moose wasn't all that bad, but it had a more muddy taste, I preferred elk, because it was simple. The perfect size for me, not a lot of fur, and an easy enough kill, as well as a reward of great taste. 

It still had some fun to it though, because the minute the elk saw me, they would all run like a bat out of hell. If they could escape me. . . none the less, I loved the chase.

I knew these woods by heart, and although they were huge, I had explored most of the entire area. I liked the woods, it's my safe haven. My place where I could go and just think. But right now, I wasn't here to think, I was here to provide food for Stiles and I. 

I perked my ears, hearing the rushing water of the creek, where I knew the elk were. I made my way over there, but slowed my pace as I got to the edge. There, at the edge of creek, right by a cave, were four elk. My mouth watered, and I wanted to pounce, but I needed strategy. I snuck around to the back of the group, they never heard me. I wasn't the smallest guy, but I had stealth. I looked at my options, knowing I could easily take down all four, but I knew I only needed one. 

Female. She's pregnant. I'll leave this one to reproduce. Male, Small. Female, but still young, I will leave that one to grow a little more. Male, big, and perfect for me and Stiles.

I could shift for this, saving my clothes from being ruined by possible blood, but it would just slow this process down. I climbed to the top of the cave, right above the elk, and pounced. He didn't see it coming, of course, and tried to free himself, by kicking at my torso, but before he could get a good kick, I bit into his neck and ripped in out. 

I know, gruesome, but I wasn't usually like this. . . okay sometimes I was, but only when I hadn't hunted in a while, when I lose myself in my animal side. 

I haven't hunted in weeks, and I needed it, I needed to feel the warmth of the blood on my hands and most of all, I needed to taste it. But I knew that Stiles was waiting, and if he saw me eat it raw, he would be sick. So I tossed the elk over my shoulder, spilling blood everywhere in the process, and made my way bak to where Stiles was waiting.

\---------------Third Person-------------

"Finally! I felt like my insides were eating my insides!" Stiles exclaimed, hopping up, as Derek emerged from the woods.

He glanced at the elk as Derek set in in the ground, and grimaced. 

"Errrrmmm. . . We're no going to eat it raw right?"

Derek didn't respond, he was getting read to shred it open, to get the meat.

"Right?!" Stiles repeated.

"Although I usually do, no Stiles, we are not going to eat it raw. Now be quiet."

Stiles relaxed his shoulders. 

"Well then, how are we going cook it?"

Derek answered his question by grabbing sticks and piling then in a small bundle. Stiles also helped, by adding more sticks to the soon-to-be fire. Derek took some leaves, crumpled them on top, and then pulled out a lighter. Stiles watched as the flame transferred from the lighter to the leaves and the sticks, making a cracking sound as the wood and leaves burned.

"Do you smoke?" Stiles asked. He did have a lighter after all.

"No, I just have one for my buddies I guess. . . but I have done it. I only smoke when. . ." He trailed off.

"When what?" Stiles pressed.

"Never mind. I better start cooking this."

Stiles sat down and prepared to watch Derek cook, but Derek looked up at him questioningly. 

"Are you sure you want to see this?" Derek asked. 

Stiles soon caught on to what he was saying and closed his eyes. He could hear the quick whip of what he assumed to be claws, rip open the elk.

"Okay. You can open your eyes now."   
Stiles did, but he shouldn't have, because right in front of him was the carcass of an elk.

Stiles covered his mouth and puffed put his cheeks, as though he was gonna puke. 

"Don't be dramatic." Derek grumbled as he put a slab of meet on a stick, holding it over the fire to cook it.

"Don't be dramatic? Dude that's freaking disgusting! And you said you eat that raw? Bleh!" 

Derek sighed. "I forget you humans have such weak stomachs." 

"Hey! You're human too! At least. . . sort of. . . halfway. . ."

Derek chuckled once again. "Yes, but not really. I have a human side, and an animal side, but that human side is mixed with wolf DNA. So technically, I'm really not all that much human."

"Okay sure, whatever, but humans aren't that bad."

"Never said they were, kid. I actually like humans. I envy them. They're innocent. From the day they are born. To be born without some curse always haunting you? That would be amazing."

Stiles frowned. Sure, being human had its perks, but being a werewolf couldn't be that bad. It had lots of advantages. Stiles wondered what his animal would be like, if he would eat raw meat. He wouldn't be human anymore once he got it.

"Well soon, I won't be human anymore."

"What do you mean?" Derek quirked an eyebrow.

"You know how I told you about my village? About how we change into an animal when we turn fourteen?" Derek nodded his head and handed Stiles a piece of the meat. Stiles mumbled a thanks and then proceeded. "Well, my birthday is soon, so I won't be human anymore." He smiled. "I will finally be strong, I won't be this weak kid who everyone looks down on. It's like the day you turn fourteen, you're officially a man, you have responsibilities, but you're treated with respect, especially if your animal is powerful."

Derek frowned. "No offense kid, but that's kinda sick. I mean, shouldn't you be treated right because of who you are, not because of how powerful you are? I mean, it's already unfair that you are treated like this in the first place, but people shouldn't treat you any different just because you suddenly become a powerful man, or whatever." He briefly thought about how this was similar to Alpha roles in werewolf packs.

"It's just how we are, but I mean, it makes since. This is a time where you are officially a part of something. You're not just some speck of nothing, you. . . I don't know. . . it's just this feeling you get. . . that's what people tell me anyways, I guess I'll know what it really feels like soon."

"How soon?"

Stiles munched on his meat while trying to think of when he would be changing. 

'Lets see, I left the funeral, and at that time it was a week. I slept one day, then I slept any other last night, so that means I will have my animal in five days! I hope it doesn't take to long to get back. . .' Stiles thought.

"Five days, actually. It won't take us that long to get back will it?" Stiles asked frantically.

"No, I don't think so, why? Would they not give you an animal or something?" 

"No, you get one no matter what, it's just how you are born, but I would have to go through the change alone, which would be difficult."

"You wouldn't be alone, I would be here."

Stiles smiled. "Yes, true, but I could be dangerous. When we change for the first time. . . all of our senses are heightened, and we are the strongest we will ever be that day. I could easily rip you apart, and it would be nothing. Like cutting softened butter."

"I could take it." Derek smiled, trying to lighten the mood. It didn't work.

"Stiles, I know how that feels, the first time I changed, it was the same way, except over and over. I had to learn to control it, but every little thing set me on edge. Especially full moons, just the thought of them made me anxious."

"But you're okay now, right?" 

Derek smiled. "Definitely."

"Are you finished? We really should get a move on if you don't want to change in the woods with me." Derek joked.

"Yeah, I'm done."

Derek quickly put out the fire and got rid of the animal carcass.

"Ready to go little pup?" Derek smirked.

"Little pup? That one's knew. And I don't think I like it. . . I'm not that little."

"Oh yes you are, I bet you're very little." Derek smirked. He wasn't talking about the boys height or weight, he was talking about a little something below the waist.

Stiles smacked Derek's chest. 

"Whatever! I have a very impressive size!"

At this, Derek laughed. Not a small chuckle, or even a little laugh, but the kind of laugh that makes your hand vibrate if you put it on his chest. A true laugh.

"Stop laughing at me." Stiles whined.

Derek wiped the tears from the corners of his eyes. "Sorry."

"No you're not." Stiles smiled.

And that moment, they both knew, this was the beginning of a beautiful friendship.


	6. The Wolf

"How far away are we?" Stiles asked.

"Two, maybe three days." Derek returned. 

"We'll let's speed it up a little then." Stiles said, wiping his palms on his jeans. 

"You in a hurry?"

"We'll no shit! I happen to be turning into a animal in a few days!"

"I'm joking! Don't get so defensive." 

They had been walking for what felt like forever, though it was dusk just a few hours ago. Stiles wondered how they had avoided other villages, he had figured they had had to pass through at least a few to get to his own. 

Though, they had walked through the woods a lot. Did they ever end? It seemed like all he ever saw was a mass of green trees and overgrown grass, along with Derek. 

"How long is it until you change?" Derek asked. 

"Four days." 

"See, we still have time. Maybe if someone didn't have to stop every five minutes to pee or eat, we would be there already."

"Hey! I don't have a werewolf bladder or appetite, so don't blame me for my bodily functions."

"My bladder is the same as yours, though I guess my appetite actually is not. . ."

"Yeah, because you like to munch on cute little forest creatures!"

Derek rolled his eyes. "It's the food chain kid, we all got to eat." 

They walked in silence for a while, until Stiles thought he saw something. 

He stopped, then squinted his eyes, looking into the woods. 

"What?" Derek asked.

Stiles looked around again, but saw nothing. "Nothing." He said softly.

They continued to walk, but Stiles saw something again, out of the corner of his eye. He stopped again, looking in that direction, but once again saw nothing.

"Why do you keep stopping? I thought you wanted to get there soon!" Derek complained. 

"I do, I just. . . I keep thinking I see something, but when I look, nothing is there."

Derek looked around them, but also saw nothing. As an extra precautionary measure, he smelled everything surrounding them, but didn't catch anything abnormal. There was nothing there.

"I don't see anything." Derek said.

"Yeah, just forget it. Let's keep going."

"Are you sure?" Derek pressed.

"Yeah, I want to get there soon."

They both turned back around to the direction they were heading only to be face to face with a huge wolf. The wolf looked rabid, with brown fur torn out in several places, what seemed to be bloodshot brown eyes, and it's mouth dripping slobber. 

"Stiles, get behind me." Derek knew exactly what this was, and how dangerous this wolf could be. 

The wolf was previously looking at Stiles, but then snapped its head to Derek when he spoke. It let out a growl when Derek moved to push Stiles behind him, making them both freeze. The wolf returned its gaze back to Stiles and cocked its head. 

"The wolf." Stiles whispered. But this couldn't be the same wolf. . . No, it couldn't be. The wolf that Stiles saw had black fur and crystal blue eyes. 

This wolf looked rabid, while the other looked friendly, yet still fierce. The black wolf also had soft looking fur, this one's was anything but. His fur was matted with knots and tangles, covered in mud and dirt.

"Stiles. Listen to me. On the count of three, run."

"What? What about you?!"

"One."

"Derek!" Stiles whispered angrily.

"Two."

"Derek you're going to get hurt, this wolf is huge!"

"Three!" At three, Derek pushed Stiles back and then ran and tackled the wolf down to the ground. The wolf started to snap it's teeth at Derek, foaming at the mouth, but he managed to push its mouth out of the way and avoid getting bit. 

"Stiles, run!" Derek commanded.

Derek was a smart guy, a smart man. He knew what he was doing, right? He would be okay. 

Stiles took off into the forest, not even bothering to shove the tree limbs that were hitting his face out of the way. He felt the sting of them as they slapped his face, but he continued running. He heard his feet pounding against the ground, they were almost as loud as his beating heart. When his lungs felt like they were going to burst from lack of oxygen, he stopped, leaning against a tree, bent over, with his hands rested on his knees. 

He realized once he got his breath back, that that was a stupid thing to do. Derek could be getting killed out there! Or worse, he was already dead. 

With that thought, he started to run back to where he hoped Derek would be, alive and well. After a few minutes though, he realized he should have found them by now. He was lost, in the middle of the woods, with a rabid wolf on the loose. 

He looked around him, trying to look for something familiar, but everything looked the same. Then he noticed, everything got eerily quiet. The birds stopped chirping, and the wind stopped blowing. Everything was still.   
The hairs on the back of his neck stood up, and he knew something was behind him. He whipped his head around, and there was no teasing this time, there was something there. . . the wolf. It growled at Stiles, crouching down, as if it were about to lunge. 

Stiles didn't know what to do, if he ran, the wolf would catch up easily, and kill him instantly. If he tried to attack, he would be ripped to shreds. But if he didn't move, then what? He remembered what his dad had said about wolves then.

\--------------FLASHBACK--------------

"A lot of people think that our village is weak, because we don't hunt. However, we have something they don't have, knowledge about what they are fighting, which prevents us from having to attack."

"What do you mean dad?"

"Take wolves for instance. Others tribes would attack them and risk getting killed. But we are one with animals, and we know all about them. Wolves will not attack unless given a reason to. Either they are hunting, or something is hunting them, though that is a rare occurrence."

"Well what do you do if they are hunting?"

"There are a few options. You can change into your animal, and attack or run, that is your best option. Or, you can stand perfectly still, they may lose interest if they see you are not putting up a fight. Wolves love to hunt, so if they see that you are no fun, they may move on to more interesting prey."

"Well what about me? I don't have my animal yet! What if I am attacked?"

John smiled. "You have no need to worry, me and your mother will always protect you. We will always be here, in your heart. So even when you feel most alone, know that you are not."

\---------END OF FLASHBACK----------

'So basically, I'm out of luck. I don't have any weapons, and I can't change. Plan A is out of luck. I can't run, I know I will get killed. Plan B is out of luck. But what does this thing want? Is he hunting? Or did he merely just stumble along me and Derek? And how come Derek didn't sense it?' Stiles thought.

He was ripped from his thoughts by the loud growl of the wolf. He started to step closer to Stiles, barring his teeth, while still in a crouch. 

"Definitely didn't just stumble along." Stiles whispered to himself.

With every step that the wolf took towards him, Stiles stepped back, trying to escape the wolf, though he knew there was no escape. The wolf crouched lower, and Stiles knew this was the end, the wolf was going to lunge, and Stiles was going to die. 

The wolf lunged, jumping high into the air, and just before gravity started to pull him back down towards Stiles, a black wolf jumped out of the trees and tackled the brown wolf to the ground.

'This is the same wolf! The wolf in the woods a few days ago!' Stiles thought. 

The two wolves fought, snapping their teeth and biting at each other. They were both a mess of teeth and limbs, trying to hurt each other no matter what. Soon, Stiles heard the whimpering of the brown wolf, and the black one climbed on top of the other when it was vulnerable. Without thinking, the black wolf bent it head down, and ripped out the brown wolf's throat. Stiles could tell he was dead. 

Once it was done, he looked up at Stiles, blood dripping and pouring from its mouth. Stiles was afraid. What if the wolf tried to kill him next?

"Please don't hurt me." Stiles said, barely audible. 

The wolf whimpered, and stepped closer to Stiles. Stiles backed up, almost tripping on a tree root, but regained his balance.

Once the wolf was a few feet away from Stiles, it sat and lowered his head to stare at the ground. Stiles felt almost sympathetic, the wolf seemed genuinely sorry, which was crazy, wolves didn't feel sorry, especially not for killing. The wolf slowly raised his head and looked into Stiles' eyes. They were strikingly beautiful. They seemed almost. . . familiar. Yes, he knew he had seen the wolf before, but it was something beyond that, Stiles felt like he knew the wolf, personally. He shook the thought and started to speak, as if the wolf could actually understand. 

"Um. . . Thanks, I guess."

The wolf instantly perked up when Stiles spoke, and hopped to his feet, wagging his tail. Now he really did look like a puppy. Though he was still shaken up from witnessing what the wolf had just done, he felt a pull towards the wolf, like he had to touch him. So he did. He slowly moved his hand towards the wolf's mussel, letting him sniff it, before moving it to the wolf's head. He let his hand rest there, before slowly starting to scratch the wolf's head. You would expect its fur to be ruff, but it was incredibly soft. The wolf's tongue fell out of his mouth, and he started to pant. Stiles laughed, the wolf seemed to have not gotten pet in a long time. In a way, he reminded Stiles of Derek, the way he was timid at first, but then opened up.

'Oh god, Derek! How could I forget?' Stiles thought. 

He quickly removed his hand from the wolf's fur and started to run. 

"Derek? Derek! Where are you?" Stiles yelled. 

Stiles heard footsteps behind him, and turned to see the wolf following him.

"Look, I'm super thankful that you saved my life back there, but unless you can find my friend, I really don't need you here and oh my god why am I talking to a animal that can't understand me?" He said quickly.

The wolf seemed to nod, as if he actually did understood what he was saying, then started to move strangely. 

His bones cracked, and his fur started to disappear. It looked truly painful, but before Stiles could dwell on it anymore, the wolf looked up at him. 

Except now, it wasn't a wolf at all. It was a human. A naked human. A very naked human. In fact, it was a very naked Derek.


	7. Questions

It seemed like Stiles was in shock. He stood there for several moments after Derek had changed back, mouth hanging open. He didn't speak and didn't move, only stared at Derek. 

"Stiles?"

No response. Just staring.

"Hello? Stiles." Derek said again, snapping his fingers in front of Stiles' face. Stiles shut his mouth and cleared his throat.

"You. . ." He trailed off.

"Yes. I'm a werewolf. I have already told you this."

"Right, but, you never told me you changed into an actual wolf, a huge one!"

"Never came up."

"So it was you. . ." Stiles said softly.

"Me?"

"Yeah. In the woods, when I got lost, it was you!"

"I don't know what you're talking about." Derek said. He turned away from Stiles and started walking off. 

Stiles glanced at his backside, his nice backside, might I add, but Derek turned around just as he did, so Stiles was caught looking at his crotch. Awkward. Stiles quickly looked away at a nearby tree. Derek smirked.

"Are you coming?"

"Yeah."

They started walking back into the woods, where Derek found his clothes and started to put them on. Stiles turned around and looked away, giving Derek his privacy, he was polite that way. 

While Derek was changing, Stiles thought about the wolf. It's was definitely Derek. Though he didn't know a lot about wolves, he did know one thing. This one was beautifully unique.

While still turned around, Stiles spoke to Derek. "I know it was you. I can tell by the way your fur looked, and the shape of you as the wolf. And because of your eyes. They're greenish when your human, but when you're a wolf, they are a bright blue. I'd recognize them anywhere. They're very. . ." He didn't want to say beautiful, that would make him seem like some kind of weirdo. "Different."

"So now your complementing me on my eyes?" Derek said as he stepped into Stiles view. 

"Not really, but I can complement you on your body. Like dude, do you work out?" Derek rolled his eyes. Stiles shook his head, he was getting distracted.

"You're avoiding what I'm saying, you don't want to talk about it, why?" Stiles asked.

Derek glared at Stiles. "No I'm not."

"Yes you are! Look man, thank you for saving me, I appreciate it. But when you did save me, you changed, I know that and you know that. But I also know that I saw a wolf in the woods, the day after. . ." He trailed off. It was the day after his mom's funeral. 

"Never mind. But I did see a wolf, you look exactly like that wolf." 

Derek didn't say anything. 

"Wolves are supposed to kill easy prey, at least when they are without a pack. I was a perfect meal, but I didn't get eaten. This wolf didn't have a pack. This wolf had black hair, like you. This wolf had blue eyes, like you. This wolf was friendly, not so like you, but aye, whatever. I know it's you. So why are you not admitting it is? It doesn't matter, does it?"

"Yes, it does matter." Derek said roughly.

"Why?"

"Because I could lose control!" Derek shouted. Stiles stepped back. 

Derek lowered his voice. "When I'm a wolf, everything is heightened. I know how to control the change, but not the wolf itself. I love the hunt, my wolf loves the hunt. I have to be very careful where I change. Usually I have a spot in the woods that I change at, you were in that spot. I could have killed you, I usually do. Not humans, because no humans have ever been there, but you wandered around into the woods, where I could have killed you."

"But you didn't. Why not?"

"I ask myself the same question everyday. I don't know, Stiles. I saw you through the woods, I was furious, you were in my turf. But I got closer, and something stopped me from attacking. I don't know what it was, but I felt perfectly calm. That's never happened to me."

"Oh. . . but you also didn't attack me after you killed the rouge."

"Yeah. The same thing happened, I didn't want to hurt you."

Stiles looked around and listened, the noise had returned. Everything was alive, but out of sight in the dark.

"Shit! It's night time! We were supposed to have a full days walk!"

"It's okay, Stiles. We will get there."

"Of course, but are we going to get there in time?"

Derek didn't answer. He started walking and Stiles followed after him.

They couldn't camp tonight, it would take too much time, something they didn't have. Stiles wasn't even sure if he could sleep, after such a crazy day.

"Is there a creek around here?"

"What for? You just bathed this morning, are you thirsty?"

Stiles chuckled nervously. "No. . . You have dried blood all over your face and body. It's kind of creeping me out."

Derek touched his face. "Oh, uh yeah, I think that there is a small one around here."

They changed directions and started heading toward the creek. 

"So I thought you had heightened senses and all that, why couldn't you sense the wolf?"

"At first I thought that it was just you hearing things, I'm pretty used to the woods. I didn't hear anything, because I wasn't paying attention, and I didn't smell anything, because he was a rouge. Well, all things have a scent, but rouges scent is blended with the woods more, because that's its home, so its harder to detect. However, this wolf was even more difficult, because his scent wasn't on anything, no trees, or even the ground, he must have been new to this part of the woods. This one had been a rouge for a long time, he barely had a scent."

Stiles nodded. "And is a rouge a wolf or a werewolf?"

Derek bent down and washed off his face and arms in the creek. "Well, technically, it can be either, because a rouge is someone without a pack, that goes crazy. Either it got kicked out, or it doesn't have one for some reason."

"Was this one human?"

"Stiles, what you have to understand is, some rouges can't be helped. They are to far gone. For some, it's impossible to change back into a human, they would be feral all the time. He was human, but we couldn't have helped him, he had been a rouge for a while."

Stiles nodded. "I hope we don't get stopped by anything else, I change in three days, and it will take exactly that long to get there. I hope I make it, at least before noon."

They kept walking, making small talk until the sun came up.

"You hungry?"

"I could eat, but something fast."

"Squirrel then. It's easy to roast. Go collect some fire wood, I'll be right back."

Stiles did as he told, then waited for Derek to return. While he waited, he thought about Derek. Who would have thought that he would have made friends with someone like Derek. He wasn't a bad guy, he just took some time to open up, he still hadn't, really. He was friendly enough, but he hadn't really shared any personal information with Stiles, though neither had Stiles. 

He wanted to find out more about Derek, and he would, he had a way of getting people to spill their deepest darkest secrets, but Derek would be hard. He seemed like he had a lock that even a paper clip wouldn't open. Stiles was usually pretty good at that too, he had opened a lot of stuff with his paper clip. 

Derek walked back with three squirrels, which he speared with a stick. Once he lit the fire, he ripped off the fur and started to roast the squirrel. Stiles had definitely been grossed out by the elk, but he was able to handle small animals now. 

Once they ate, they continued walking. 

"So, how old are you?" Stiles asked, this was only the beginning. 

Derek looked down at Stiles questioningly, as if he thought Stiles was up to something. Then again, Stiles was always up to something. 

"Twenty-one."

Stiles nodded. "What's your favorite color?" Derek opened up his mouth to say something, but Stiles spoke before he could. "Just answer."

Derek huffed. "Black, now why all the questions?"

Stiles ignored Derek's question and proceeded with his own. "Favorite food, besides elk?"

Derek shook his head. He knew he wasn't going to win. "Steak. Yours?"

"My mom's lasagna."

"I loved my mom's too."

Stiles looked at Derek. "You said loved. Why didn't you say love?"

Derek looked down at the ground and swallowed. "She. . . she uh. . ." Though he wasn't speaking anything that would make since to anyone else, it made since to Stiles. His mother was dead.

"Yeah. Mine too." Stiles whispered.

Derek looked at Stiles, who was looking at his feet. 

"I'm sorry."

"Me too." He answered. 

Stiles cleared his throat. "Anyway, what do you like to do for fun?"

"Fun?"

"Yeah, don't you know what fun means?"

Derek glared at Stiles, while he just smiled. "Yes, of course I do. I just don't really have fun." He said the word fun like it was a foreign concept. 

"Why not?"

Derek shrugged. "I do work. That's fun I guess."

"No it's not. What do you do when you're not working?"

"Not much really, I run sometimes, as a wolf."

"And do you enjoy it?"

"Yeah. It helps me relax."

"Then there! You like to run for fun! Hey, that rhymed!" Stiles said excited.

"You're such an idiot."

They continued walking for a while, something they did most everyday. 

Stiles was thinking about his animal, all about it. What it would be, what it would be like, if it would impress his family, and if he would make it on time. Those were the things that were always on Stiles's mind lately. He was constantly worried about it. Derek however, had only one thing on his mind. Stiles.


	8. Arrival

Today was the day. They had been traveling for a very long time, and at last, today was the day. Stiles would be changing tomorrow, and they would be arriving today, perfect timing. 

Stiles was most anxious to see his dad. He missed him a lot, though he didn't realize he would until he wasn't with him. He also wanted to just be back already, having a little 'vacation' with Derek had been nice, besides being lost in the woods, discovering a creepy village, and almost dying from a wolf attack, that is. 

Stiles had a hard time making friends, and so did Derek. Stiles' only friend was Scott, a curly headed kid with bad asthma. Derek honesty didn't really have any friends, but the person he spoke most to was Jimmy, mostly because Jimmy always wanted to talk to him, but hey, it still counts.

Both Stiles and Derek had formed a great bond, and had shared things about each other that they would probably never share with anyone else. 

Without Derek, Stiles definitely would not have made it this far, he would have probably never made it back to his village, he would be cooked up and served in some chili, if Jimmy hadn't found him before any of the others.

Though he seemed frightening at first, he seemed like a genuinely nice person, once you got past all of his grumyness. Jimmy also trusted Derek, which didn't mean that Stiles did immediately, but looking back, he realized that if someone like Jimmy trusted someone like Derek, either the guy was messed up in the head, or the other guy was better underneath his shell. 

They both wondered what would happen after Stiles got back to his village. Stiles would like to remain friends with Derek, but would he be required to come back to his own village? He couldn't imagine traveling all the way back to South-East side alone, even if he was a werewolf. 

Derek may ever admit it, but how could someone not get lonely on a week long walk in the woods? 

"Derek?"

"Yeah kid?" Derek seemed to address Stiles as kid more than anything else, even his own name. 

Stiles paused. To Derek, Stiles may just be some annoying kid. After all, why would Derek take Stiles back to where he belonged? Especially after the way he treated him when they first met. Maybe Jimmy offered to pay him, because he didn't want to take the brat either. That's it. Derek needed the money, and the only way to get it fast, was to take the baby back to his daddy. 

"Never mind." Stiles whispered.

Derek looked at Stiles questionably, but then looked away, though he was still wondering what was on the kid's mind. Maybe he was wondering about the same thing he was, what was going to happen to their friendship after Stiles is reunited with his village? 

Derek wanted friends, people to talk to, sometimes. Most of the time, people just got on his nerves. They were always bossy, and their head was always clouded with feelings. And though Stiles wouldn't be his first choice, in fact, he would probably be his last, if he had to choose, the kid had proven to be a lot more mature then he originally seemed to be, he had grown since they first had met. He could be strange at times, but he was full of laughter and joy, and always happy. Normally this also annoyed Derek, but Stiles was just different. Maybe it just worked on him, but it was like the minute he walked into Derek's life, he was happy again. Well, happier. 

"So are you ready kid?" Derek asked.

"For what exactly?"

"Well. . . everything I guess. Being back in your village, seeing your family, changing?"

"Yeah I guess. I'm not excited to see the chiefs of the village, they always lay on the 'You are high and mighty when you change.' thing real thick. But I am glad to see my dad, he is the only family I've got. Changing though. . . I mean I guess I definitely want to see my animal, to change, feel power coursing through my veins, but I don't want the village to be disappointed if I turn out to be a squirrel."

Derek laughed. "I could definitely see you as a squirrel!"

"Shut up!" Stiles said, smacking Derek in the stomach. He was wasn't phased, but stopped laughing soon enough. 

"So is everyone a animal in the village? You keep saying that you don't want your people to be disappointed, but what is classified as strong and important?"

"Everyone over the age of fourteen. Usually if you're big and powerful, then you are strong. Animals with some kind of unique ability, animals that are spontaneous, I guess."

"Don't feel bad cupcake, I think you're spontaneous." Derek said. Though it was a joke, his face remained stern. 

Stiles glared and he cracked a smile.

"Well, you said you were ready, so I hope you were serious." Derek said.

"Of course I was serious. . . why?"

"Because we are here kid." He said, while pulling back the branches to expose the little village. "North-West side." 

Stiles looked at his village and took everything in. It looked completely normal, like nothing had changed this last week. To the right, farmers were out in the fields, harvesting crops for the winter, that was quickly approaching. People were walking around, chatting about unimportant things. To the left, were the houses. There were many different houses in the village, all unique, because they were all built by the person living in them. 

"Aren't you going to step out of the bushes?" Derek asked.

Stiles was so flabbergasted by the thought that he was finally here, he forgot it wasn't a painting, he was home, and he could run to his house and see his dad. But instead of running he grabbed Derek's hand and yanked him out of the bushes. 

"Welcome to North-West!"

Derek smiled looking around. "It's cozy."

"Glad you like it, now come on, I have a lot to show you!" 

Once again, he grabbed Derek's hand and pulled him. He pulled Derek all the way to the center of the neighborhood, where a tall statue stood. 

"These are our chiefs. This first one is Muhammad."

Muhammad was very large, not fat, but ripped. Though he was a large statue, and not life size, Derek would assume he would be quite tall. He had a frown plastered on his face, and was wearing what looked like old Indian chief clothes. A feathered war bonnet, a loincloth, moccasins, and his body was also covered in what looked like war paint. He also carried a large cane, with a eagle on the top, which he gripped with his right hand.

"We are all very proud of our background, all of the people here come from one of these people. Well, their ancestors. Though we are one village, we are separated into sort of groups, based on who we come from. That's why there are three neighborhoods here, for each chief. 

Right now, Muhammad's great-grandson, Michael, is the first chief."

Derek nodded his head, showing he understood. 

"This second one is Lily, she is very much worshiped in the second neighborhood, because she is a girl, and most of the time, girls aren't considered powerful. . . then again, that entire neighborhood is girls, well most of it, of course a part of it is just like a normal neighborhood, but once the girls turn twelve they are sent to the main part of their neighborhood, where they live with the rest of the girls until they are twenty-one. Then, they are free to do what they please. Lily's great-granddaughter, Violet, is the second chief, or cheiftess, as she prefers." 

Lily, was dressed in a tight skirt and leather bra, and was squatted down as if she was about to attack. She had frizzy, wild curly hair, which was long, down to her lower ribs. She also had a bow draped across her chest. She, like the other, also had a cane, this time with a leopard on the top, gripped in her left hand.

"And this one, this is Richard. He's not as popular as the rest, but I still think he is great. They say he was always really quiet, he hardly ever spoke to anyone, but if he ever had to go into battle, be used that as his advantage, he would kill people, without them even knowing they were about to die. So instead of being big and strong, he was stealthy, and quick. His, great-grandson, Richard the fourth, is the last chief."

Richard honestly looked pretty creepy. He had no shirt on, but he had pants on and his hair was long and messy. He was scowling, teeth bared. He definitely did not look like a friendly person. He also held a cane, with a snake's body wrapped all the way around the cane, until it reached top, which it's head rested on.

"Why does this one look so creepy? Not that they all don't look creepy. Because they do." Derek said.

"He believed that we were all more animal than man, so he dressed and acted like one. Never speaking, eating only meat, and hunting, those were his favorite things to do. . . kind of sounds like you actually."

This time, it was Derek's turn to smack Stiles.

"You really admire all of them, huh?"

"Of course, they built this land, along with others of course, but there was a war, between the North-East and the outsiders, these people were recognized for their courage and strength, and after we had won the war, they were crowned chiefs. So even though they had very different backgrounds, they came together, and won the war."

"So, are all of the animals on the canes theirs?" Derek asked.

"Yes, there is a story behind that actually. The story is, during the war, a witch came into our land, and cast a spell on our people, the spell that makes us turn into an animal, but, she only casted the spell on three people."

"Muhammad, Lily, and Richard." Derek said.

"Yes. We don't know if it was supposed to be a curse or not, but either way, it worked. Some people say that that is why we won the war, because when they were able to change, it gave them extra power, so that way, we won."

"Makes sense." Derek said.

"Yeah I guess. . . hey! I still have to show you a bunch more stuff, come on!" Stiles yanked his hand again, but this time, Derek resisted. 

"Stiles, don't you think you're forgetting something? I mean, I really like learning about your village, but I didn't bring you here for this. . ."

"Oh right, I have to go see my dad. . . and you have to meet him! And then tomorrow, I'm going to change into my animal. That's a lot on my schedule." Stiles puffed out his cheeks and ran his fingers through his hair. 

Derek chuckled. "Better get started then."


	9. The Chief

The boys started walking, taking their time. Every once in a while, Derek would ask a question about Stiles' little village, which he would answer with lots of enthusiasm. Derek thought that the place was amazing, mostly because it just seemed so alive. Instead of big bulky guys and the constant smell of body odor and smoke in the air, there were children running around playing and having fun, as well as the fresh smell of grass, which was not necessarily a new smell for Derek, just a pleasant one. 

They continued walking until the got to a huge brick house that was a little secluded from the rest of the village. The house was massive, with perfectly trimmed landscaping and a large fountain in front of the house that connected to a small pond, full of little fish. 

"This is your house?" Derek said with raised eyebrows. 

Stiles smiled. "No, this is where our chief lives, my chief, I need to check in with him first."

"Oh ok. So which one is your chief?"

"Michael, Muhammad's descendent. He was actually my dad's great great great. . . great. . . anyway he was my dad's great something grandfathers brother. . . yeah I think that's right."

Derek chuckled. "So, are we going to go inside?"

Stiles scuffed his shoe on the ground and look at the grass. "About that 'we' thing. . . I don't know if you should go inside, our leaders don't really like people from other tribes just popping in and visiting. . ."

"Well he'll like me." Derek said,   
shoving Stiles forward.

They walked up to the mansion, or what they assumed to be a mansion, and stood on the porch.

"Well what are you waiting for? I'm not going to knock." Derek said impatiently.

"Right sorry, I've never actually met the chief, my dad has though. . . alright Stiles, man up!" He spoke to himself. He grabbed the door knocker that was in the shape of a lion's head, and rapped on the door three times. The loud sound of the metal hitting the wood rung in Derek and Stiles's ears, it seemed to silence the entire village.

The door creaked open eerily, but there was no one to answer the door. Derek and Stiles looked at each other with looks of curiosity. 

"Come in." A low quiet voice said. The boys both looked at each other again, as if they were saying, 'who is going in first?' But Derek quickly solved that problem by shoving Stiles through the door. Stiles stumbled in, only tripping twice, which was impressive for him. He could hardly walk two feet without tripping over his own. 

"What was that for?!" Stiles harshly whispered. Derek, however, was not listening or watching Stiles, he was looking at the man behind him.

"Uh, Stiles?" Derek pointed behind him and cleared his throat. 

Stiles slowly turned around. "Oh! Chief Michael, I'm so sorry!" He ended his apology with a slight bow.

Michael raised up his hand, palm forward. "There is no need to apologize. Is any one else with you?" A man who looked one about in his thirties said. 

"No sir, it's just us." Stiles said. At this, his mood changed.

"Great! I can take of this stupid robe."

The robe that he was wearing was long and black, with no other color except for the red that was on the inside of the robe and hood. The robe hung down to his toes. Along with the robe, he was carrying his cane in his left hand.

"I thought the robe was supposed to symbolize great power. . . I never see you guys without it." Stiles said.

"It does, but it is also the itchiest piece of clothing in the world. Not to mention that it's a huge pain in the ass to walk in. I only wear it when I have to, I was afraid that you guys might be another chief, so I threw it on real quick. Anyways, come to my office, we can discuss whatever it is you need, Stiles." 

"Wait, you know my name?" 

"Of course, you have been missing for a while, everyone knows yours name now. Plus it's sort of my duty to know everyone in the village."

"Oh, right." Stiles said, following Michael to his office. The outside and inside of this mansion was beautiful and unique, and his office was no different. The walls were painted a dark red and he had a large mahogany desk in the center of the room, standing in front of the fireplace with a old looking bow and two arrows hanging above it. The room also had a brown leather couch in the corner. On almost every open wall was a bookcase, and every shelf was full of all different sizes of books.

Michael made his way to his desk and opened up a cabinet that was at the bottom. He pulled out two beers and a small shot glass. He then handed Derek a beer and kept one for himself.

"Not real classy, I know, but now that I see that you are not any of the other chiefs or leaders, I see no reason to make a great impression, just a good one." He said with a wink. 

He placed the shot glass in front of Stiles and opened his beer with a pop. 

He filled the glass to the top with beer and then took a sip of his own.

"I never thought it was fair that my father and his friends could drink, while I couldn't, so there you go kid."

"Thanks." Stiles said with a smile.

"Now then, I guess we will start from the beginning, why exactly did you leave the village Stiles?" 

"Well, I didn't actually intend to leave. When my mother passed away, I. . . I guess I just got frustrated. Everyone was always saying how great of a person she was, and how they were sorry that she was gone. But they didn't know her, not like I did. . . Anyway, I ran to the woods after the funeral, but didn't realize how far I had walked, and I got lost."

"I see. It's normal to be upset about those things, Stiles. When my father died, I felt the same way. Everybody said he was a great chief, but it seemed like that was all anybody had known him for, besides my family of course. He was a great man to, with lots of spirit, much like your mother." He said with a smile. "So you got lost, but now you're are found. How exactly did you find your way? I'm guessing this young man has something to do with that?"

"Yes sir. Actually. . ." Stiles was going to say something along the lines of, 'there was a wolf in the woods that found me, that was Derek', but he stopped himself. What if the chief got mad or something, and kicked Derek out, or worse? Should he tell him that Derek is a werewolf? 

Stiles looked at Derek, worried. That's when Derek spoke up.

"Sir, before we go into detail, I would like you to know something. I am from South-East side, and there we have special powers, like you do. We can shift into one single animal though, a wolf. We are werewolves sir." He spoke confidently. 

"I see, well, this isn't a matter to be ignored. I'm afraid that while I am perfectly fine with you being here and staying, the other chief's can be hard asses. Don't tell them I said that." He said to Stiles with a wink. "However, for now, lets focus on Stiles. We will deal with the not so fun stuff later."

"Sound's good to me sir." Derek replied. 

"Okay, back to where we left off. I know he is a werewolf, so please continue."

"Well, I decided to keep walking, once I realized I had no idea were I was at. I soon came across a wolf. He was acting peculiar, but I decide to ignore the wolf and walked until I saw an opening in the trees. I walked out and met a nice man named Jimmy. He wanted to help me, but didn't know the directions to my village well enough, so he got Derek to take me back here." Stiles looked over at Derek, then smiled. "It obviously took us a while, and I was afraid that I might shift into my animal in the woods, because we wouldn't have made it in time. However, that proved to be only our second biggest concern one night. There was another wolf, but this one was. . ."

"A rouge." Derek answered.

"Right. He tried to attack us, but Derek said he would hold him off, while I ran away. I did, but I remembered that that was a really stupid thing to do. He was kind enough to take me back to my home, and we had become friends along the way, I wasn't going to leave him to die, so I went back." 

"Which almost got you killed, might I add." Derek said. 

"Hey, I made it!"

"Sure, because I saved your ass!" Derek said smugly.

"Boys, boys!" Michael said.   
"Continue."

"Well, then I saw that a black wolf had attacked the rogue, and I figured out that that wolf was the same one as in the woods. And that wolf was Derek. I knew that when he uh. . . shifted in front of me. Though really, I think that I knew all along." Stiles said.

"Well, it sounds like you were very brave, I must thank you for saving one of our own, Derek was it?"

"Yes sir. And honestly, it wasn't just for your village, it was for him. He has became a good friend of mine these past days."

"Glad to here it. So did you just keep going until you found our little village? How exactly did you know where to go?"

"Well that was Derek actually." Stiles said.

"I knew the map of all of the villages pretty well, so I just used that and my senses to find my way back. Seems complicated, but I figured I would just wing it."

"A map? Nobody gets to study those except some very special people." 

"My mother and father were actually chiefs of my village, a while ago. So they shared that with me, though not much of other things." 

"I see. So I am assuming tha-" Michael was cut off, by Stiles coughing. He was holding his heart and had tears in his eyes.

"Sorry, I have never had beer." Yes, Stiles had just choked on beer as if it was a shot of vodka. 

"Well, you better get used to it, if we are ever going to talk again. Have another shot, but don't tell your dad. This time, take it slower." He said with a wink. "Like I was saying I am assuming that you are going to go visit your dad now?"

"Yes."

"Well, then you are going to be very busy. After all Stiles, you will be changing into your animal tomorrow."

"That's right!" Stiles said, wide eyes. 

"Thank you sir, I appreciate you letting my stay here, at least for now."

"Of course. Tell your father I said hello, Stiles!" 

"I will." Stiles grabbed the shot glass and swallowed the beer, only wincing this time, he wasn't sure if he liked the taste. 

They made their way out of the mansion and started walking once again.

"Meet the chief, check. Next up, meet the parent. I was never good at this one, but we will see how it goes." Derek spoke. Memories of meeting his girlfriend's parents came back to him.

"It will go fine, I'm just nervous to see how he will react to seeing me again."

"He will be extremely happy, what is so bad about that?"

"Yeah, you're right, I should be more worried about me changing tomorrow." Stiles said glumly. Derek stopped walking and grabbed Stiles shoulders. He squatted down to his length and looked into his eyes, much like he did when he first met Stiles.

"You shouldn't be worried or nervous about anything. Everything will be fine. If you keep worrying like this, you're going to get frown lines. Honestly, you sound like an old man, worrying about all of this stuff. All you have done on our little trip was worry. We are here now, everything is going to be okay, so take a breather and relax."

"Okay, yeah you're right." Stiles smiled. 

"I always am." Derek said with a wink.  
Stiles knew that it would be fine, once Derek said what he had said. He was finally going to have his animal, he was going to get to see his dad, and he was going to have Derek the whole way. It didn't matter what the other chiefs were going to say, not to Stiles. They had been through too much to get separated now. They were good friends now, and Stiles wasn't going to let anyone change that. Not chiefs, not his dad, not even the leaders.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whelp, Stiles is finally back, and Adventure Time with Stiles as Derek is over! Hope you guys are excited for what is to come.


	10. Meeting John

After what Derek had said, Stiles wasn't as nervous as before. And although he tried to hide it, Stiles could see that Derek still was.   
Stiles looked up at Derek, who was staring straight in front of him. 

"Enjoying the view cupcake?" Derek asked.

"Shut up, Derek." Stiles smiled.

"We're almost there. My house is that brick one up that road."

Stiles never thought his house was all that special, but he took pride in where he lived. His house was special to him; it was the house he grew up in. 

Though full of some bad memories, there were also several good ones. And even though he hated walking into his dad's room, because his dad still kept some of mother's things, he still loved that house. He loved the pictures on the wall. He loved how the house would smell when his dad would cook deer. He just loved it.

The house was a few feet away and Stiles was just about to go on the porch when he noticed something. He noticed that he could not hear the sound of footsteps behind him. He looked behind him and noticed Derek was stopped in the middle of the road, head hung low.

"Derek? What are you waiting on?" Stiles asked.

"Is it strange that I am more nervous to meet your father than I was to meet the chief of your village?"

Stiles laughed. "Derek! You'll be fine! I got your back no matter what. Now come on!" Stiles grabbed his hand and dragged him to the door.

Stiles reached behind a porch swing and grabbed a key. He opened the lock and walked in.

"Dad? It's me!"

Silence. Derek expected his father to come running down the stairs, but he heard nothing. 

Stiles walked further into the house.

"Dad? Where are you?"

This time, both of the boys heard noise.

"Stiles? Is that you?!" A man called, while running into the living room. The man ran and hugged Stiles, squeezing him until he looked like he was going to pop. 

"Oh my god, Stiles! Where the hell have you been?"

"Dad. . . Can't. . . Breathe!" 

Stiles's dad stopped hugging him, but still held onto his shoulder, as if he didn't, Stiles would disappear. 

"Stiles, where have you been?!" The man sounded a little angrier now.   
Derek looked at Stiles, and noticed the tears in his eyes.

"Dad, I'm so sorry! I-I guess I got mad at mom's funeral and I ran off, but I ended up getting lost! I'm so sorry dad!" He said panicked.

"Hey, hey, hey. It's okay. I'm just glad you are okay, and that you came before your ceremony."

This time, Stiles was the one to hug his father with a bone crushing hug. 

Derek felt awkward just standing there. He was glad that Stiles and his dad were okay, but he didn't know whether to step out or to watch. 

"Oh! Dad, this is Derek." Stiles said.   
For the first time, Stiles's dad took eyes of of Stiles, and moved them to Derek. 

"Derek? I'm John." He said, standing up. Derek stuck out his hand, and John shook it firmly.

"Dad, you have Derek to thank for getting me here."

"It really wasn-" Derek started.

John held up his hand. "I don't care. If you did anything to get my son back, I'm grateful. Thank you."

Derek nodded his head.

"Now, how 'bout we all take a seat on the couch and take a breather? Then you can tell me exactly what happened, Stiles."

Stiles sighed, but moved to the couch, while John went to the kitchen. Derek was going to take a seat next to Stiles, but decided to change to the one in front of him, figuring that John would want to sit next to him. 

John came back and handed each boy a drink. A beer for himself and Derek, and a soda for Stiles. 

"Okay son." He cracked open the beer.   
"Start from the beginning."

Since they had been over this before, just minutes later, Stiles knew that he was going to have to tell John about Derek. 

Stiles looked at Derek to confirm that it was okay, and Derek nodded his head. Once again, he told the full story of how he got lost and how he came back.

(Minutes Later)

"Wow. That's quite a story. Once again, thank you Derek. You kept my son safe."

"Really sir, it was no problem. I would protect him with my life, and I have proven that once and am willing to do it again." 

John nodded his head.

Suddenly, John's friendly attitude disappeared, and he turned towards Derek. "I have heard a lot of things about werewolves Derek, and I've met a few myself, being a soldier." 

"Oh god, dad. Not this. He saved my life, you don't have to interrogate him!"

"Actually son, I do." John said.

"It's fine Stiles, your dad has every right to be concerned." Derek said.

"Like I said, I have heard a lot of things about werewolves. About how they lose control. About their habits. And I'm not exactly sure how I feel about you being with my son, knowing these things."

"Sir, I understand your concern. I can't promise that nothing bad is ever going to happen. I can't promise that I'm not going to lose control. I can't promise that my wolf won't take over. I can't promise that he will always stay safe. I can't promise that we will stay friends forever. And I can't promise that he will always be okay. But I can promise that as long as I'm here, I will try to protect your son. I care about him. And that's one thing that will never change. I can promise that I will never stop caring for him. Never."

The room was quiet for several moments, and Derek was just about to say something to make up for his bold statement, when John spoke up. 

"Okay. I didn't think I would, but I believe you. I think that you do care for him, after all if you didn't, you and him would not be here. But I also know you can be dangerous. And I know how you are on full moons. And I know that you will not be anywhere near my son when you are dangerous."

"Dad!" Stiles said.

"I can't have my son hurt. Not after his mother. Not after he was gone for so long. I hardly trust anyone, anymore. So this is your shot to prove to me even further that he will stay safe with you. Don't mess this up." John said.

Derek gulped. "Yes sir." 

John smiled. "Alright! Now that all of the boring stuff is out of the way, let's talk about something else." John looked at Stiles. "Lets talk about your ceremony!"

Stiles groaned. "What is there to talk about?"

John laughed. "A lot."

"Great." Stiles said.

"Well, to thank you for keeping my son safe, and to make this conversation a little more interesting, let's go out to eat!"

"Yes! Lets go to Harley's! Please? Can we?!" Stiles begged, clasping his hands together and sticking out his bottom lip. 

"You tell me all the time you're a grown adult, but then you do stuff like this." John chuckled. "Yes we can go to Harley's."

"Yes!" Stiles said.

They all stood up and headed out.

"I hope you like meat Derek, because that's basically all Harley's is." He laughed.

"Hell yeah I do."


	11. Harley's

Derek knew that the hard part was over, meeting Stiles' dad, but he still felt uneasy. He wasn't exactly sure why, after all, Stiles' dad seemed nice enough. 

The minute John said 'Get in the back Stiles. Derek you can sit up front,' the argument began. 

"Dad! How come I always have to sit in the back?"

"Stiles. Derek is an adult, I'm sure he doesn't want to be crammed in the back with you."

Stiles scoffed. "What's that supposed to mean?"

John rolled his eyes and got in the car, starting it. Derek got in the passenger side of the car, hoping he didn't upset Stiles. He never wanted to see him upset. 

The drive was quiet, surprising both John and Derek. But Derek's mind was anything but quiet. A million thoughts were racing through his mind, all giving off different emotions and vibes. 

He was wondering about Stiles' ceremony tomorrow, about his animal, about the dinner they were about to have, about John, basically anything that associated with Stiles. 

Derek realized then that his life now revolved around him. Stiles was always around him, and Derek was always thinking about him. This wasn't a bad thing though, oh no. Before Stiles, Derek felt like a chunk of his life was missing, like he wasn't living life like he wanted to. Once he met Stiles, that all changed.

He found he was always worrying about him. Before, he worried about very little. If he did worry it was only about work, after all, that seemed to be all he ever did. In the past week he always worried about how Stiles was feeling, and a million what-ifs ran through his mind daily. What if he gets hurt? What if I do something to upset him? What if he decides to leave? What will happen once he reaches his village?

Though Derek was glad that Stiles was back home where he should be, he already seemed to miss the days when it was just him and Stiles. A few hours made Derek realize how much he appreciated Stiles, and how much he needed him. He couldn't imagine going back home like nothing happened and continuing work. But of course there was always the thought that Stiles didn't feel the same way. Stiles probably was just thankful to be back, and thought of Derek as a nice guy for helping him get back, nothing more. 

John would probably get some food in his stomach, and then Derek would be on his way. He didn't want that. That couldn't happen. Derek needed Stiles. Without Stiles his life was empty, worthless. Derek knew that sounded crazy, and that's why he tried to push it out of his mind for a while, but with the thought of him leaving, he knew he couldn't ignore it any longer.

Derek had only known Stiles for around a week. But in those precious days they formed a bond, something special that Derek didn't want to lose. 

He was never fantastic at making friends and he had very few his whole life, but this friendship, or whatever it was, was special to Derek. He just hoped Stiles felt the same.

They arrived at a small diner with a half lit sign, for on the other half the lights were burned out.

Stiles let out a noise of anticipation, and practically ripped off the door to get out of the car. 

He ran inside the diner, John muttering, 'Calm down Stiles.'

When they made it inside, Stiles had already picked out a booth and was sitting impatiently. 

The restaurant had a 50's feel to it, with the red walls and checkered floors. There was a also a small bar where red leather bar stools were placed.

Stiles was bouncing in his seat, and patted the spot beside him, mimicking for Derek to sit.

Just a few seconds later a woman with bright red lipstick who seemed to be in her 50's came up, smacking her gum. 

"Helen!" Stiles shouted. He climbed over Derek without letting him get out of the booth, resulting in him getting kicked in the stomach and almost getting kneeed in the face. 

"Stiles! What the hell is wrong with you?" John exclaimed.

Stiles ignored him and gave the waitress, Helen apparently, a hug.

She smiled and hugged him back, patting his back. "I haven't seen you in a while, doll." 

"I know, I know. School, then lacrosse, then more school, and then. . . Well you know."

"I do. So tell me. . ." Stiles looked frightened for a second, like he was afraid she was going to ask him why he left, which he of course would tell the truth, even though Derek knew he didn't want to. 

"What can I get you to drink?" She said with a warm smile. Stiles smiled in return. "The usual."

"God, I don't know how you drink that every time you come here." John said, shaking his head in what seemed to be disgust. 

"It's delicious! You just have old man taste buds and don't appreciate fine drinks!"

"Old man taste buds?" Derek laughed.

Helen shook her head. "And who are you darlin'?" She asked.

"Derek." He said. 

"Nice to meet you Derek." Helen said with another warm smile.

"Okay! Enough chit chat, y'all look hungry. What can I get for you?"

Derek stood up so Stiles could sit back down without kicking him, then slid in next to him. He picked up the menu, and saw that John was right, everything was meat.

"I'll have the usual, mustard and ketchup only." Stiles said. What was up with all these usuals?

"You got it hun. What about you John?"

"8 oz steak, cooked medium." He said. She scribbled it down on her notepad and then looked towards Derek.

"Burger, no onions, cooked rare." He said.

"Rare? You sure 'bout that hun?"

"Yes ma'am." She wrote that down as well, then left saying she would be back soon.

"Dude! Rare?" Stiles said.

"Don't judge me on my burger if you apparently have a very strange drink order." He said. 

"You got that right." Helen said, returning with our drinks. Derek turned to Stiles's drink and scrunched up his face. 

"What the hell is that?" He asked.

"This, my friend, is a peanut butter bacon milkshake, the best of all milkshakes."

"That sounds disgusting." 

"Hey! Don't knock it until you try it!" He said, taking a drink. 

"I'm not trying that." He said. Stiles slid the milkshakes towards him anyways, ignoring what he just said.

"Yes you are. Don't be a panzy." 

"Stiles, no." He said firmly. Stiles lifted the milkshake to where the straw pressed onto Derek's lips. When he opened my mouth to protest, Stiles shoved the straw in his mouth.

"Drink." He commanded. Derek rolled my eyes, but eventually did take a drink.

"You're braver than me kid." John said to Derek. 

Honesty it wasn't terrible, but of course Derek wouldn't tell Stiles that. He enjoyed seeing Stiles all fired up; he thought it was hilarious. So he scrunched up his face, and made a bleh sound.

"Whatever! It's freaking perfect! You must have old man taste buds too!"

"I'm not that much older than you. And I'm certainly not old, so don't tell me that." He said, trying not to smile.

They were soon silenced when their food came. Stiles grabbed the ketchup, and squirted a baseball sized whelp on his plate. 

John also started to cut up his steak, so Derek also added ketchup to his plate. When he was done, he realized that both Stiles and John were staring at him.

"What? I haven't even eaten and I've already got stuff in my teeth?"

John and Stiles laughed. "No. We are waiting for you to take your first bite. So we can see your reaction to the best burger you will ever taste, even if it is practically mooing, it's so raw." Stiles said. 

Derek picked up his burger. It looked like an ordinary burger to him, however when he bit into it, he saw what all the talk was about. It was freaking delicious! 

"Dang." He said, chewing.

"I know right!" Stiles exclaimed. John and Stiles then proceeded to eat, occasionally letting out small groans of pleasure from their food. 

"Okay, Stiles. Now we have to talk about the ceremony and all that." John spoke up.

Stiles groaned. "Do we-"

"Yes, we have to." John interrupted, already knowing what Stiles was going to say.

"Fine." Stiles grumbled, slurping his milkshake. Though Stiles didn't seem to be interested, Derek was. 

"I guess we will start with the ceremony." John took a breath and rearranged him self to where his elbows were resting on the table and his hands were together. "Tonight you are suppose to eat a lot. More than you think you can handle, then eat more. Your animal will want to hunt, and it most likely will, but eating a lot helps your animal not go on a killing spree." Stiles nodded his head and looked at Derek, who was paying close attention.

"You will be expected to try and sleep at least two hours-" 

"Two hours? That's it? Why can't I sleep more? I just got home and you're telling me I can't sleep a lot?" Stiles said.

John shook his head. "No. You can sleep all you want, it's just going to be difficult. Your body knows what is going to happen, so it won't want to sleep, even if you do." 

"Oh." Stiles said. "Well that sucks." Stiles was very fond of sleeping.

Derek laughed and John smiled. "Anyways, you will get up at 3:00 A.M. and start getting ready. You'll skip breakfast, don't worry you won't be hungry. You'll leave the house in pants only, and arrive where the ceremony will be. There, everyone will be waiting. You will change into the robe, and. . . then we will see what your animal will be."

"Ok. . . what. . ."

"Yes?" John asked. 

". . .What was your first change like?" Stiles asked.

"Well, just like you I was nervous. When I put on the robe, I felt different immediately. It's not a feeling I can really explain, you just feel. . . different. I would like to lie to you and tell you it doesn't hurt, but it does, like hell. Some think it is more painful to turn into a smaller animal, because your bones shrink, but some think it's more painful to turn into a bigger animal, because your bones grow. Either way, it hurts."

"Great, I'm really looking forward to all this." Stiles said with a sigh. He put his hands in his lap and frowned.

"Stiles I know it sound like it's going to suck, and it does." John smiled. "But, once you change for the first time, everything changes. After your ceremony, after you change, you never want to go back to the life you had before."

"Really?" Stiles asked. John nodded.

John clapped his hands together, and straightened up. "Well, I think it's probably time for you to head home, so let's go." John slapped down a twenty and started walking. The boys followed. 

"Thank you for the meal sir, I really appreciate it." Derek said.

"It's no problem. Oh and Derek? I am assuming you want to stay with Stiles throughout his ceremony, so you can stay with us for tonight."

"Thank you sir." Derek said. He slowed his pace a bit to be near Stiles. 

"Dude, this will be awesome! We can eat and watch movies and. . . It will just be awesome!" Stiles said, a wild look in his eyes.

Derek chuckled. "Don't forget, you still have to get two hours of sleep!"

Stiles frowned. They headed to the car and before Stiles could protest about having to sit in the back alone, Derek crawled in the back with Stiles.

Stiles smiled at him, and Derek smiled back. The ride was quiet, just like before, but this time Derek was no longer nervous. Sure he was still anxious for Stiles's ceremony tomorrow, but he was happy. He got to stay, at least for tonight, and that made him smile. 

Stiles's head rested on Derek's shoulder, and he soon noticed the boy was asleep. 

"Maybe getting those two hours won't be so hard." Derek said chuckling.

John laughed. "Oh you just wait. You're in for a treat tonight."

Derek wondered what John meant, but he pushed the thought out of his mind and looked down at Stiles. 

He ran his fingers through his hair, something he always wanted to do, everyday, and the boy seemed to scoot closer. He scratched him behind his ears and the boy hummed.

They eventually made it to the house, but Stiles's was still asleep. Derek didn't want to wake him, he figured he could use all the sleep he could get before tomorrow. 

Derek opened up the car door, then picked Stiles up, carrying him to the house. John didn't say a word while he was opening the door to the house.

"Upstairs, on your right." John said.

Derek carried him upstairs until he saw Stiles's room. His walls were a light blue, and his room was simple, though you could tell it was a teenager's room.

He layed Stiles on the bed as carefully as he could, and smiled. He was so beautiful like this. He sat down next to the boy, and swept a piece of hair off of Stiles' forehead. 

He heard the sheriff walking upstairs, so he quickly stood up. 

"Hey son. I don't know how long he will be asleep, so you can come downstairs if you like." Derek thought that John might think it was suspicious if he stayed in Stiles' room, so he nodded and followed him downstairs. 

They sat down on the couch and watched a baseball game.

"Ah shit. That totally screwed us. Berries need to learn how to pitch the damn ball!" John yelled.

"Agreed. We've already walked three guys this entire game, and it's only the second inning." Derek muttered. 

They continued watching the game, until Derek heard something. A small groan, and the shifting of Stiles.

"Sir, can I go check on Stiles?" 

"Of course, it's probably about time for him to wake up. The adventure begins." John said, wiggling his fingers. 

They both stood and headed upstairs. When they reached Stiles' room, Derek immediately headed to his bed. Stiles was there, thrashing around. He opened his eyes to see Derek.

"Derek." Stiles groaned out. "It hurts."

"I know son, I'm sorry." John said. Stiles didn't even look at his father, he kept his gaze locked on Derek.

"I'm burning Derek! It's so hot!" 

"Okay, okay." Derek scrambled. He grabbed the sheets off of Stiles and threw them on the floor. Stiles was pale and sweating, but still always looking at Derek.

"Derek there isn't really anything you can do, but your presence seems to help him, so you can stay here if you like. I'll be downstairs, hoping Berries learns how to pitch." John said. Derek nodded, though he didn't turn towards John.

Once he knew John was downstairs, he spoke. "Stiles, I can help you. I can take the pain away. Do want me to do that?"

"Yes Derek, please." Stiles begged.

Derek grabbed Stiles arm gently. Stiles looked at his arm, but Derek tilted his face up with his finger. "Look at me."

Derek started to take the pain away from Stiles, his veins turning into black spidery lines up his arm.

Stiles looked down and gasped. He watched for a while, and groaned. Then he looked up at Derek and noticed he had his eyes closed in pain.

"Stop." Stiles whispered out. "Stop." He ripped his arm away from Derek. 

"You didn't tell me it would hurt you!"

"It doesn't matter. I heal faster than you do."

"Yes it does matter, because you still feel it! It still hurts you!"

"Stiles please. I promise you, it only hurts for a little while." Derek said. He felt broken. He had to heal stiles, he had to take the pain away. It was killing him to see Stiles in pain. "Please. I can't stand to see you in pain. Please Stiles." He sounded distraught, and that's what broke Stiles's heart. 

Stiles nodded his head. "Okay." He slipped his hand in Derek's and watched as the black veins appeared again. 

Stiles hummed and smiled. "Feels good. Your hand is really warm." He said as he scooted closer. Derek thought he had just said he was hot, but apparently now he was cold. 

Stiles seemed to be drunk, though Derek knew the only alcohol Stiles had had was two shots of beer, not enough to get him drunk. 

"Scoot over." Derek whispered. Stiles did and Derek crawled into bed with him. He wasn't sure what to do. Should he scoot closer? Stiles answered his question by scooting closer and wrapping his arms around Derek's torso like he was a teddy bear. He hummed again. "So warm." 

Derek smiled and ran his fingers through Stiles's hair. He listened to Stiles' heartbeat and heard it still to a steady rate. The boy fell asleep, snuggled up to Derek, soft breath falling on his chest.

Derek soon felt his eyes droop and before he knew it he was passed out as well. Little did Derek know that John walked in right as Derek fell asleep. 

John wasn't upset though. He was . . . Content. Besides Scott, Stiles didn't really have any friends. He could see that what Derek and Stiles had was special. Right now Stiles should be crazy. Burning up or freezing cold, screaming for food and for someone to take the pain away, and yet, he was fast asleep next to Derek.

He focused on Stiles' arms wrapped around Derek. Stiles clearly became close to Derek, and vise versa, considering that Derek's chin was rested on Stiles' head and that he had his arms wrapped around the boy as well. 

Though John knew Stiles should be eating, it was obvious that both he and Derek were exhausted. So he went over to the bed, pulled the covers over them both, and walked out.

He was praying that everything went okay for Stiles, that his ceremony went alright. And of course he knew Stiles was too. It seemed Derek was concerned to, based on how attentive he was at Harley's.

He didn't seem to know a lot about this young man, and yet he was letting him sleep in the same house as him and Stiles, even in bed with him. 

He didn't exactly know why he was, but he assumed it had to do with how much Stiles seemed to care for Derek, and how important Derek seemed to be to him, not to mention Derek brought his son back. 

He tried to shake it all off and went into the kitchen, pouring himself a glass of Jack Daniel's. It was going to be a long night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed this semi-long chapter! Stay tuned, because you will find out what Stiles' animal is in the next chapter! I really appreciate all of the support I have been getting on this story and my others. I really love reading your comments so keep them up! Once again, thank you so much for all of your support and for reading my stories!
> 
> -YoMama38


	12. The Ceremony

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whelp, this is it! Hope you guys are okay with Stiles' animal!

John had only been watching the game for ten minutes when Stiles wakes up again. 

Derek snapped his eyes open immediately, the minute he heard Stiles groan. 

He looked down towards Stiles, and saw that he was awake, though his eyes were closed, and he was gripping the sheets so hard his knuckles were white. 

"Stiles. Hey, hey, hey. What is it? What can I do?" Derek spoke softly.

Stiles snapped his eyes open, twisted around towards Derek, and pinned him down. Derek was lying down on his back, with Stiles straddling him. 

Stiles cocked his head to the side, and leaned closer. Derek stayed completely still, not sure what to do. 

Stiles furrowed his brows, then jumped off of Derek quickly, running downstairs without another glance towards Derek.

Derek got up as well, fixing his jeans, hoping his little problem didn't show to bad, or at least not to where John saw it. 

He chased Stiles downstairs, and John soon joined. 

Stiles ran to the fridge, ripping it open, searching for only a few seconds before he grabbed raw meat. He ripped open the package and shoved handfuls of the meat in his mouth. 

Derek frantically looked to John, but John was perfectly fine, as if this was normal, though Derek guessed that it was. John did say that Stiles would eat a lot of food, but raw meat? Derek thought that was only something he did. 

"Do we. . . Do we do anything?" Derek asked.

"No. We can't. If we try to stop him from doing anything, anything at all, he is going to try to hurt us, or stop us somehow. As of now this is all normal."

"But if he is still like this, how are we going to get him to the ceremony?"

"That's something we will have to figure out then, but I think you can help with that."

"Me? How?" Derek asked frantically. 

"You seem to calm him. He shouldn't have even fell asleep like that, with you in his arms. The only time he should fall asleep is from extreme exhaustion, pain, or if we drug him." Derek glared at him. Drug him? 

"Don't look at me like that, the drugs are safe."

Derek swallowed. Sure he wanted to help Stiles, but he didn't really feel like he was calming him, then again he knew nothing about all of this, so maybe he really was doing something. 

Derek looked back towards Stiles, and saw that he had moved on to the next food item. 

"Man. I was going to eat that for breakfast." John said with a sigh.

Stiles kept eating, food all over his face and chest, but then suddenly stopped. He looked at Derek, and dropped the food. Derek stared back, with curiosity, what was he looking at him like this for? 

Stiles looked down at his chest, seeing the food on it. 

"Oops." He said. Both John and Derek looked at each other, then laughed.

Stiles cracked a smile as well, then headed upstairs. John grabbed Derek shoulder, and spoke to him softly, as if to make sure Stiles didn't hear. 

"I need you to stay with him, at all costs. I'm sure he won't mind, or even think that you are doing it on purpose, but I can't let him know that I am telling you this, or he won't want anyone near him. He will think we are trying to babysit him." 

"Okay. No problem." Derek said, nodding his head. He went upstairs, following Stiles.

He heard the boy in the bathroom, turning on the shower. He didn't know the house, but it was easy to follow the sounds of the shower. 

He came to the bathroom and leaned on the door frame. "Hey kid." Derek said, smiling.

Stiles didn't say anything, but acknowledged him with a smile. 

Stiles started washing his face, though it didn't really do much. "This is useless." Stiles sighed. He then stripped off his shirt, and Derek looked at his naked chest. 

The boy was skinny, but still had slight muscle definition. He skin was pale, dotted with moles and freckles. 

Stiles looked at Derek, and saw that he was looking at his torso, though he didn't say anything. 

"So um. . . I'm going to shower."

"Oh! Yeah. Sorry. Um, I'll just. . . Go." Derek said, feeling awkward. 

Stiles smiled, then frowned, and groaned. He grabbed his chest, and sighed.

"What? What is it?" Derek asked.

"Nothing." Stiles groaned out. "I'm fine."

"Well you don't sound very convincing."

Stiles ignored him, and moved towards the shower, having to grab onto the side of it so he wouldn't fall. 

"Stiles, you can't shower like this. You can barley stand." Derek said.

"Well what do you expect me to do then?" Stiles snapped. "I'm not going to wear this damn food all over me."

Derek frowned. Stiles was upset, he could tell. His mood and his physical feelings always seemed to be changing. He was hot, then cold, then in pain, then happy, then hungry, and now mad. 

Derek knew that he wouldn't want to have all that food on him either, but he couldn't let Stiles shower like this, he might get hurt, whether it be falling, or whether he snaps and breaks something. There was only one option, though he was sure Stiles wouldn't like it. 

"Let me help you." Derek whispered. 

Stiles face contorted in pain."How?" 

Derek bit his lip. He wasn't sure how Stiles would react, but he needed to help him.

'Here goes nothing.' Derek thought. 

Derek slowly took off his shirt, looking at Stiles. Stiles eyes slowly slipped down Derek's torso. He furrowed his eyebrows in confusion, then it hit him. 

"Derek-" Stiles started to protest.

He ignored Stiles, cutting him off by putting his hand over his mouth. He moved his hands down his chest, but when he reached his pants, he stopped. 

He looked at Stiles, making sure he was okay with this. He slowly unbuttoned his pants, then pulled his zipper down. He helped Stiles wiggle out of his pants, then looked to him.

"Underwear on or off?" Derek asked. 

Stiles turned red. "On." Derek nodded his head. He didn't take off his own pants, just picked Stiles up and put him in the shower.

Stiles moaned when the hot water touched his skin, and Derek was right there with him. They haven't had a real shower in forever, and the hot stream of water was making them both moan.

Derek was behind Stiles, to where Derek's chest was touching Stiles's back. He grabbed a bottle of shampoo, and poured some in his palm. He put his hands in Stiles' hair, and slowly started to wash him.

After he rinsed out the shampoo, he felt Stiles become weak. He wrapped an arm around his stomach, pulling him close to support him. 

With his other hand, he grabbed a bar of soap and washed his body. 

Stiles moaned again, loving the feeling of the warm water and soap on his skin. As a child he hated showers, he never wanted to stop what he was doing to get them, especially after he would play with Scott outside and become really dirty. But this was by far the best shower he had ever had.

Derek then washed his own hair and body quickly, figuring he might as well since he was here. 

He then turned the water off, and pulled Stiles out. He carried him to the toilet, where he sat him down. Stiles looked exhausted, and only pointed to a cabinet to show him where the towels were.

Derek grabbed one, and started to dry off Stiles, going from legs, all the way up to his neck. He carefully dried of his face, and he stared at Stiles' closed eyes. Stiles opened his eyes slowly, as if he felt Derek watching him. Derek move to Stiles' hair, rubbing softly. 

He left Stiles seated, while he dried off himself. Stiles watched intently, especially when Derek dried off his ripped chest. He moved towards his hair, when Stiles said "Stop."

Stiles gripped the toilet seat, and pushed himself up. He walked over to Derek, grabbing the towel. Derek's hair was still dripping wet, and he stared at it. 

He slowly raised his hands, looking at Derek's hair. He glanced at Derek, as if to make sure it was okay, while Derek just stared at Stiles. He took the towel and dried off his hair, though not too much, because Stiles liked Derek's wet hair. 

"I wanted to help too." Stiles whispered once he was done. Derek nodded, and carried Stiles back to his room. He searched through his closet and grabbed a t-shirt and some sweats in his dresser, as well as a dry pair of underwear. 

He turned towards Stiles, who was laying in the bed, and saw he was fast asleep. 

Should he change Stiles into dry clothes? No. That was wrong, and weird. But. . . Stiles wouldn't want to sleep in wet underwear, it's uncomfortable, and he might get cold.

Derek sighed, and listened for John, to make sure that he wouldn't walk in while Derek was putting clothes in his son. He was still downstairs, this time watching golf, or that's what it sounded like. 

Derek moved towards Stiles, watching him the entire time, to make sure he didn't wake up. His eyes never let Stiles' closed ones as he peeled off his underwear. He put the clothes on blindly, never looking past Stiles' face. 

He had done it, changed him, and Stiles' didn't wake up. Now he was just going to have to explain why Stiles was clothed with he woke up. Hopefully John didn't ask.

Derek listened in to hear Stiles' heart, and it was calm, unlike before. He didn't seem cold or hot, so Derek grabbed his shirt from the bathroom, and went downstairs, so he could leave Stiles to sleep in peace. 

"He crashed again." Derek said, sitting next to John. 

"Good. He needs the sleep." John said. He looked at Derek's hair questionably, but didn't ask, which Derek was thankful for. 

He looked at the clock on the TV, and saw it was 2:00 A.M. 

'Only an hour left.' Derek thought. 

They watched golf for a while, one of Derek's least favorite sports, but he still watched it, though he was listening to Stiles' breathing the entire time.

About a half an hour later, John said that Stiles needed to eat more, and that he was going to wake him up. Derek wasn't sure that waking him up was a good idea, but he knew that John knew what he was doing, so he stayed downstairs. 

Stiles came down later, and snapped his eyes to Derek immediately when he came out of his bedroom. Derek felt his gaze, so he looked up at Stiles, who was at the top of the stairs. He smiled, which Stiles returned. 

"You know what sounds good?" Stiles smiled. "Anything. I'm starving. I know you always say I'm hungry dad, but oh my god I feel like I could eat and entire horse."

Derek frowned. "Don't. It's disgusting."

John and Stiles both looked at Derek. Then busted out laughing. "You've ate a horse?!" Stiles asked, still laughing. 

"Not my greatest moment." Derek laughed. 

Stiles went to the kitchen, grabbing anything he could touch. This time he still ate fast, but less messy, so he didn't have to shower again. 

After ten minute of eating, Stiles was groaning. John just laughed at him. 

"Are you sure you don't want more?" 

"Oh my god dad. If I eat anymore, I am going to puke. . . Everywhere." 

Derek and John laughed. "Well kid. It's about time. Go change and we can leave soon." At this, Stiles stopped smiling. He swallowed, let out a small okay, then went upstairs. Derek looked at John, then followed Stiles upstairs. 

Stiles was sitting on his bed, head in his hands. Derek came over, and crouched in front of him. He rubbed his leg, not saying anything, just trying to soothe Stiles. 

"I don't know if I can do this Derek." He whispered.

Derek smiled, though he knew Stiles didn't see. "Of course you can. You're nervous, and that perfectly normal, but be excited too." He scooted closer to Stiles. "I remember when we were coming here, you were so excited. You couldn't wait to find out what your animal was. Don't lose that feeling, it will be great. And I will be right there, with you." 

Stiles looked up. "Promise?" He asked hopefully. "Promise." Derek said, crossing his heart. 

Stiles was already in sweat pants, so he took of his shirt, though he still didn't know why he had to do that. 

"Ready?" Derek asked.

"Ready."

They headed downstairs, meeting John. "I want you to know kid, I'm proud of you, no matter what. I know your mother would be too." John said.

Stiles jumped on his father, giving him a bone crushing hug. "Love you dad."

"Love you, son."

They made there way outside, starting the walk towards the ceremony, John leading.

It was still dark outside and the cool wind was swirling around, running through Derek's hair. 

Derek listened to Stiles' heart, which was beating fast and loud. Derek leaned down towards Stiles' ear. "Relax, it will all be fine." He whispered. Stiles took in a deep breath.

They arrived at the edge of the woods, and it was very quiet. They keep walking, until John stopped. There, the three chiefs are waiting, all wearing their special robes and holding their canes.

Michael smiled at them, and nodded his head towards Derek. 

"Welcome." Violet said. 

"I'm assuming you know what is going on, so during this time, you will have an hour to prepare yourself, while the rest of the village arrives. Then we will begin the ceremony." Richard said.

They turned away, and walked further into the woods. 

"Great. I just wanted to get this over with, and now I have an hour to freak myself out further." Stiles grumbled. 

"Well, there isn't really anything else I have to inform you about, unless you have questions." John said. Stiles shook his head. 

"Okay. Well I am going to stand at the edge of the woods, and great the guest." John leaves, leaving just Derek and Stiles.

They sit down, waiting. "Derek? What's it like for you, when you change?"

"Depends."

"On what?" 

"Why I change. Different emotions make me change."

"Oh. Does it hurt you?"

"It did. Not anymore, you get used to it. But, I'm completely different than you Stiles, I don't know how your change is going to be."

"I know. But. . . You're really not that different than me you know. We both change into animals, or will." Stiles said, with a small smile.

They waited and waited, until all of the people had arrived, and even then, Derek and Stiles stayed where they were, backs against the trees.

People were talking, waiting until the ceremony, and Derek couldn't help listening in when he heard Stiles' name. 

"Who is that with Stiles?" A girl asked. 

"I heard it's the guy that helped Stiles get back here. Of course he couldn't get back here on his own. God, what a whimp. I'm betting he turns into frog." The boy says, making the girl laugh. 

Derek frowns. "Who are those kids over there?" Derek asks Stiles.

"Them? To red head is Lydia, that's Jackson, and the brown headed girl is Allison, though I'm surprised Scott isn't with her."

"That's because I'm right here." Stiles snapped his head to the voice and jumped up. "Scotty boy!" He hugged Scott. "Missed you man."

They laugh and Scott looked at Derek shyly. "Are you Derek?" 

"Yeah." Derek said, frowning. 

"Well thanks, for bringing my best friend back." Scott said nervously. Derek nodded. 

"Good luck Stiles, I'm excited to see what your animal is!" Scott said, then walked off to join the group of other kids.

"Have they got their animals yet?" Derek asked. 

"Yes. Scott is a golden retriever, Allison is a mountain lion, Lydia is a cheetah, and Jackson is a Komodo dragon. I'm sort of the last one to change out of my class, apart from Erica."

"And where is she?" Derek asked.

"Over there, with Boyd. Boyd is a lion, everybody was sort of shocked that an outcast could get such an amazing animal, but Boyd is strong. Erica will change soon, in a month or so. Everybody thinks they have a thing for each other, but they won't admit that they do."

Derek chuckled. They were so young, they still had crushes.

Everybody soon became quiet, when the chiefs came out of the woods. 

"As you all know, this is an important time in history. Stiles Stilinski, of the Muhammad clan will be changing into his animal today." 

Cheers erupted through the crowd, and Stiles smiled, standing up.

"Stiles Stilinski and John Stilinski, please step forward."

Stiles looked at Derek, and smiled. "Wish me luck."

They both walked up towards the chiefs. The chiefs grabbed their necks, and pointed them towards the crowd. Michael placed a red and black robe on Stiles, much like the ones the chiefs were wearing. 

"John Stilinski, German Shepard. Claudia Stilinski, white rabbit. Stiles Stilinksi. . ." Michael snapped his head back, looking at the sky. His eyes glowed a bright gold, and he smiled. "Tiger."

Stiles didn't have a chance to react before his bones started to crack and he was yelling in pain. The chiefs and John went to the side, to where Stiles was alone, changing in front of everyone. 

Derek ran to the front of the crowd, about to run to Stiles, but John stopped him. "You can't do anything!" John shouted. 

"I have to, look at him! He is pain!" 

"I know, Derek, but if you try to do anything it will only make it worse. You have to stay here."

Derek did, regrettably. He watched Stiles in horror, as his bones cracked and broke. It was much like his own first shift, the way his bones cracked and moved. 

Stiles was on his hands and knees, screaming in agony. His spine lengthened, and his hands grew larger. Derek wanted to scream with him, he looked like he was in too much pain. Tears were streaming down his face, and he looked at Derek for just a split second before he was screaming again. 

He fell down to the ground, back cracking. He got up once again, as if he couldn't find a position that wouldn't hurt him. 

His face formed into something unrecognizable, his nose and mouth growing. His ears turned into sharp points and gained orange and black color. Stiles was panting, and he looked like he was in the middle of his transformation. 

He let out a fierce roar, making the crowd gasp. His hind legs grew, and he started to grow fur. He let out another scream, that turned into a roar at the end.

He was done. He was a beautiful tiger, coat a bright orange and black. He fell down to the ground in agony, visibly panting hard. 

This time, John couldn't hold him back, Derek pushed past the crowd, and ran to Stiles. 

John tried to run after Derek, but the chiefs stopped him. 

Derek crouched next to Stiles, tears in his eyes. "Hey. Hey I'm here. It's okay, it's okay." Derek was not only trying to reassure Stiles, but also himself. 

The tiger lifted his head, and looked at Derek. He got to his feet, standing tall. He towered over Derek when he was sitting, and was most likely bigger than his wolf, which was quite large. 

Derek stood, and Stiles turned to the crowd. He roared, showing of his large and sharp teeth. 

Then he did something Derek wasn't expecting, he ran. 

"Don't run after him!" Michael shouted. Michael always seemed like a very calm laid back guy, but not now. He was very serious, he and the rest of the chiefs would not allow Derek to chase after Stiles. But Derek didn't care. He was never one for rules. 

He knew they wouldn't let him by, and that he wouldn't be fast enough or strong enough like this, so he made a decision. 

The chiefs were side by side, blocking Derek's path. He ran towards them head on, and jumped. While in mid air, he shifted into his large black wolf, jumping over the chiefs and landing on all four paws. 

He could hear the crowd gasp and say things like 'Oh my god!' And he could also hear the chiefs call after him, but he ignored it all. He followed Stiles' scent, though it was hard, because it was now mixed with his animal's scent. 

He doesn't care how long it will take him, he will find him. He needs to make sure he is okay, he needs to make sure he doesn't hurt anyone or himself. Derek just hopes that Stiles doesn't try to hurt him.

As of now, Derek has no idea who Stiles is anymore. This side of him, this tiger, is not the Stiles that Derek knows.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading and for all of your support on ALL of my stories! Happy Holidays!


	13. A Cell For Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I haven't been updating, I got sick and all that. :P But, I'm better so hopefully I can update more! Enjoy!

For Derek, the woods were silent. He blocked out everything that wasn't Stiles. He searched, using all of his senses, but Stiles was fast. 

His black paws pounded into the ground, pushing him forwards, and he tried to track him. Stiles was far ahead of him, and left no tracks, so the only option was to rely on his senses. 

Stiles scent was intermingled with other things, not the one he was used to, but he tried to find the fraction of his scent that was still left, and after a few minutes, he found it. 

Turning around and running in a different direction, Derek followed his scent. Now that he had got it, he wasn't going to let it go. 

He ran with his ears perked up, listening for any sign of Stiles, but heard nothing. Absolutely nothing. . . Which wasn't normal. It was silent, the birds were no longer chirping, and the squirrels had disappeared. 

Derek stopped running, and looked around. He crept around, hunched close to the ground as if hunting for his prey, and listened. 

There! A snap of a twig. Derek whipped his head around toward the sound, and saw Stiles, though really he only saw a brilliant flash of his fur. 

Stiles knew that he had been seen, and took off running again, but was no match for Derek. Derek was impossibly fast. 

He quickly ran after Stiles, and seemed to bark, trying to get his attention, trying to get him to stop running, but he wouldn't stop. It was then Derek realized the only way he was going to get Stiles was to stop running was by physically stopping him. 

Without thinking, Derek ran even harder, until he was right behind Stiles, and lunged, bringing the both of them to the ground in a tumbling mess. Before Stiles could try to escape, Derek pinned him down, and growled, but Stiles still struggled to escape. 

Derek shifted into his human form, hoping that he could talk to Stiles this way and get him to calm down. 

"Stiles! It's me! Stop!" Derek yelled, struggling to keep the beast down. 

Stiles seem to growl deep in his throat, but then stopped moving. He tilted his head in confusion. 

"It's me. You're okay." Derek said, now much more calm. There was nothing he could do though, not to get him back to his human form.

Derek moved off of Stiles, and he quickly hopped up, Derek standing soon after. Stiles wasn't Stiles at the moment, it was if he had forgotten who he was, what he was, and all he wanted to do was run. But not now. Now, he was interested in this. . . wolf. 

He walked closer to Derek, and Derek stood his ground. Once he came close to Derek, he sniffed his naked torso, and realized that this wolf, now man, was familiar. 

It was very strange, Stiles knew who this man was, he recognized him, but he didn't know exactly who he was. 

He sniffed his hand, and realized that he liked this man's scent very much. He wanted this man's scent on him, to be mixed with his own. 

Stiles brought his hand up underneath Derek's hand, so that Derek's hand was placed on Stiles' head. 

Derek slowly started moving it, as if he was petting Stiles, and he heard a deep purr in Stiles' throat. 

This felt good, and Stiles wanted their scents to be mixed, but the man was being too slow, so Stiles tackled him down to the ground, and started to rub his head on Derek.

When Derek landed on his ass, he let out a oomph, but let Stiles do his thing. 

After a while, he finished, and climbed off of Derek. Derek laid there for a moment, stunned, but got up when Stiles perked up his ears and crouched low to the ground. 

Derek heard the snap of another twig, and shifted into his wolf form. There might be a threat.

Stiles started walking, crouched low, and a deep growl rumbled in his throat. He ran and lunged, tackling a deer down to the ground. He bit down and snapped the deer's neck quickly, but left the deer to chase another one down and repeat the process. He dragged the deer back, and then started to eat one. Derek stood back and watched, not sure what to do. 

Stiles continued to eat until only the carcass was left, and when he turned around and looked at Derek, he was covered in blood. 

Stiles grabbed the neck of one of the deer and dragged it towards Derek, laying it at his feet. This was clearly an offer, and Derek didn't want to be rude, so he gladly ate the deer. 

They made there way to a creek and cleaned themselves up, then Derek shifted back once again. 

"Stiles. . . I think we need to go back." Right after he spoke the words, a jumble of rustling in the woods was heard, causing Derek to shift back yet again to try to protect Stiles at all cost. 

Appearing out of the woods was a grey coyote, a huge grizzly bear, and a black stallion.

Derek and Stiles crouched down, ready to attack if necessary. The animal's bones cracked and shifted, and they turned into humans, grabbing their robes from a group of guys who had followed them, and put them on. They were the chiefs.

"Relax. We are only here for Stiles, not to attack." Richard spoke. Derek looked at Stiles, and nodded. Stiles was very tense and on edge, waiting for something to happen. Derek shifted back to his human for what he hoped to be the last time, and spoke. 

"How exactly are you going to get him? He's on edge, and he doesn't want to go." Derek said sternly. 

"Do you honestly think we don't know this wolf? He is a member of our village, and we have been doing this for a very long time. We know what to do, so stay out of it. You're not needed." Before Derek could snap anything angrily, Stiles came up in front of Derek, and roared at the chiefs. 

They took a step back and widened their eyes in awe. It was normal for someone to be angry but. . . Stiles seemed to sense Derek's tension, and wasn't happy about it.

"We have to do it now." Violet said to the chiefs. 

"Do what?" Derek asked. He wasn't liking the way that they were talking.

"We need Stiles, he's dangerous. This is only the first stage of his change, and we need to get him back into the village, before he goes into his second." Violet said.

"Wh-what are you talking about?" Derek asked, confused. "Second change?" 

"Derek. We will explain everything, but right now it is vital we get Stiles." Michael spoke calmly. Derek nodded his head. "So how exactly are you going to get him? He isn't just going to walk with you." 

"You're not going to like it." Michael said. He sighed, and motioned for another man to step forward, this one was carrying weapons. Michael grabbed three guns, and handed one each to the chiefs. 

"What the hell? You're not getting a goddamn gun anywhere near him! You want to shoot him? Kill him?!" Derek yelled. Stiles stepped closer once again, but Derek put his hand on top of his head, soothing him.

"It's just a tranquilizer. If we wanted to kill him, we wouldn't have to use guns." Richard said. Derek growled. How did not like this guy at all. "What he means is, we don't want to hurt Stiles. He is a member of our village, and we would never try to kill him." Violet said. 

Derek could feel Stiles getting impatient. He didn't know what was going on, or who these people were, he just wanted to protect this man. 

Derek looked at Stiles, and frowned. He didn't want to do this to him. Even if the tranquilizers wouldn't truly injure him, he felt like he was betraying Stiles. Stiles just wanted to know what was going on, and to protect this man, and he had no idea why he wanted to protect him. But was this the only way? They said they have been doing this for years, surely this is best for Stiles.

"Okay. Just tranquilizers?" Derek asked. The chiefs nodded their heads. "Alright. Good luck I guess. . . What do I need to do?"

"Nothing. Stay out of this mutt." Richard said. Derek growled deep in his throat. 

Michael sighed. "I'm sorry, but Richard is right. As of now there is nothing you can do. Please stand back so you will not get in the way, or so that Stiles won't want to go near you." 

Derek looked down at Stiles, and smiled, though it didn't touch his eyes. He then stepped away, and Stiles tried to follow him, until he realized that Derek didn't want to be followed. 

He stayed put and looked towards the chiefs, but they had disappeared. All of a sudden, he felt a slight pinch on his stomach, and turned around. Nothing was there. Then another pinch, on his back, and he whipped around again. Then two more at the same time, one on his neck and one on his side. He started to walk, trying to find the source of the pinches, but started to trip, his vision blurring. One more pinch by his neck, and he tumbled down to the ground. He was seeing spots in his vision, and slowly faded into unconsciousness.

The chiefs quickly went towards Stiles, and a motioned a man forward. 

The dark skinned man checked Stiles, nodded, then stepped back. 

The chiefs moved in around Stiles, and lifted him up. They started to carry him off, and Derek followed. 

He watched at Stiles' head bounced as the chiefs walked, his eyes staying closed. 

When they came towards the village, they headed towards a large building. Just as they came to the door, Michael stopped. 

"Derek? When you go inside, I don't want you to get freaked out okay?" 

"What? Why would I-" Derek stopped and the chiefs opened the door. He saw immediately why he could get freaked out. Inside the building, you were immediately lead down a hallway with several different rooms on the side. The first few had rooms full of guns and other tools, the next had tables and medical tools, following had a room with some chains, and as they continued towards the end of the hallway, they were faced with a large metal door. 

"Don't make a sound. He could wake up soon." Violet said.

Michael opened up the door, and we walked down a long flight of stairs in the dark. 

At the bottom of the stairs, there was another metal door, which Michael opened. Inside, there were several rooms laid out like a prison, with rooms on the side of a hallway. 

"Which one?" Michael asked.

Richard seemed to look around and then contemplate which room he wanted, but eventually he chose a door by going and standing next to it.

When they all came inside, Derek coming in last, Stiles was laid on the floor. There were chains in the corner, and the walls were all brick. A wall of tools were to his right, and Derek didn't like seeing those.

"He could wake up any minute, we need to get out." Violet said.

"Why?" Derek asked. 

Violet looked at the other chiefs. "Normal sedatives don't work on us, so we tried tranquilizers, but they are not powerful enough, so we made out own. They have some. . . Side effects."

Derek raised and eyebrow. "Such as?"

"Well, such as extreme anger, and. . . Other things." She said, swallowing.

"Like?!" Derek asked, growing impatient quickly.

"It doesn't matter, the point is, you could be in danger, so lets get out of here!" Violet said, pushing the men out. 

Michael took out a key and locked the door, but the proceeded to take metal bars and move them over the door. Only a small part of a window was at the top. 

"How about we go upstairs? I can explain more to you." Michael said. Derek didn't want to leave Stiles, especially in this state, but he decided to come with Michael, while the rest stayed downstairs.

When they walked back up, Derek noticed there were men, guards, everywhere he looked.

Michael lead him back to the hallway and chose a room closer to the entrance, a more normal looking one. The room had a table and chairs, as well as a sofa and recliner. It had a large television, which was currently off. 

Michael moved to take a seat on the couch, and Derek followed. 

"I know you're not happy with what's going on, but it's necessary." Michael said. "The thing is, we are prepared for everything, but, every animal is different. So far we haven't exactly seen how Stiles is, but we know he if protective, dominate, and has some anger problems, which could worsen with the side effects of the tranquilizers. The only thing we can do right now is see what happens during phase two."

"Right. Phase two, what exactly is that?" 

"Well, there are three phases of your first shift. The first is your initial change, and what happens. Then, we take you here, where you will be evaluated, and where your second phase will occur. The second phase is when the animal is at it's peak, it's most strong. Different things can happen here, some bad."

"Like what?" Derek asked.

Michael looked uncomfortable. "I'll explain that when it comes. . . Phase three is what happens after phase two. Usually this is when the animal is most tired, and you will change back during this time. This part of the change can also be bad, as it is common for a person to shift back to human form, but still have their animal instincts."

"Let me get this straight. Stiles is in phase two, and he can be dangerous, so you locked him in a cell, and you're going to. . . Evaluate him?" Derek asked.

"Yes. We have many different rooms here, and each one is for a different purpose. Right now, we have Stiles in one of the cells built to withstand strong animals, because he might go on some sort of rampage. He is already very angry, the tranquilizers will most likely not help with that."

"When will he wake up?" Derek asked. A loud 'Oh shit!' was heard, along with the crash of something else.

"I'm guessing right about now." Michael said. 

They ran to the back room where Stiles was held, and saw the other two chiefs and several guards there, looking scared.

"What is it?" Michael asked.

"We were monitoring everything, but we didn't know he woke up. He ran and slammed himself into the door, trying to escape. He won't stop." Richard said.

"What do we do?" Asked Violet. 

Then, Stiles let out a roar so loud, everyone covered their ears. He slammed into the door once again, making a large dent in it.

"He won't last long, we have to move him!" 

"How? He will tear us apart, and we don't have any tranquilizers left! He has to stay there, there is no other option!" Violet said.

"There has to be, because there is no way he can stay there." 

"We have other tools." Richard said.

"No." Michael said sternly. 

Everyone fell silent, not knowing what to do, as Stiles went on a rampage. 

"Let me in!" Derek yelled. 

"What? Are you suicidal? He will rip you apart, or something else." Violet screamed.

"I don't care, we have no other option. One more blow to the door, he is taking it down, and us with it. Let me in, maybe I can do something." Derek said. He was desperate. He just wanted all of this to stop. 

Stiles let out another roar, as if he was announcing he was about to ram into the door. 

"God, you're fucking stupid." Muttered Richard, just as he opened the door to let Derek run in. 

As soon as he did, Stiles tackled him to the ground, snapping at his neck. Derek pushed Stiles off of him, only to stand and be shoved back into a wall. 

Derek kept pushing Stiles off of him, but he would just come right back, except once. The last shove, Stiles stayed where he was, but crouched down and roared. 

He started stalking slowly towards Derek, and he backed up until he hit a wall. 

Stiles lunged, but didn't try to attack. He grabbed Derek's wrist and dragged him to the ground, which did hurt, and climbed on top off him.

"Oh god. What are we going to do?!" Violet said from the door. Derek didn't understand two things, why the chiefs were panicking when Stiles wasn't attacking, and exactly why Stiles wasn't attacking. 

Stiles stared at Derek before descending to his neck and licking it. He moved downs towards Derek's torso, gently licking. 

Derek was confused. Why was Stiles not attacking, and why was he licking him?

"Derek? I need you to listen to me." Michael spoke softly. Stiles was still focused on Derek, and didn't seem to want to pay attention to Michael. 

"This is part of the side effects. Actually, it's part of some things that can happen when a person changed to their animal, but the tranquilizers increase everything a person is feeling." 

Stiles was still focused on Derek, and was now licking close to Derek's navel. Derek was embarrassed, not because Stiles was doing this, but because it didn't feel bad to him.

"Animals that are dominate like him will want to. . . You know." Michael said nervously. It was then it smacked Derek like a brick. Stiles wanted to fuck him. And Michael said that his feelings are increased, meaning he really wanted to. The question is, what should he do?

"You have two options. One, you can push him off of you and get out, and we can try to move him to another room, possibly losing one of our men, or you can stay there and. . . Comfort him." 

Derek thought hard about it, he did, but in just a few seconds he was blurting out his answer, making him seem like a true pedophile. 

"I'll stay." 

"Okay. If you stay though, there is no going back. You have to help him. It will physically hurt him if you don't. However, the farther you go, the more intense it will be and the more he will want to. . ." Michael trailed off. "Be careful." Derek heard several feet walk off, and soon, there was silence.

Derek got tense when Stiles swiped his tongue right against his pants that he had obtained from Michael, though he never got a shirt.

Stiles sensed his rigidness and stopped. 

Derek didn't know what to do. He wanted to help Stiles, but he didn't want to take it to far, because of what Michael said, and because he knew that this wasn't Stiles, not really. If they did something and Stiles didn't really want to do it, it would mortify Derek, and make him feel like a real piece of shit. 

The sad part was, Derek wanted Stiles. Maybe not like this, not yet, but as a human. He didn't just want to fuck him or be intimate with him, he wanted to actually be with Stiles. 

Derek decided to do what was best for Stiles, and though right now Stiles probably thought it was being intimate, Derek knew the best thing was to help Stiles without going to far.

Derek sat up, pushing Stiles back gently. Stiles sighed. He tried to come forwards once again, but Derek refused. Stiles whined, bowing his head, which made Derek feel terrible. This wasn't his fault. 

Derek gently ran a hand through his fur, and Stiles purred, then move to lay down next to Derek. It seemed he just really needed Derek touch.

Soon, the touch wasn't enough based on the scent wafting off of Stiles. 

Derek could smell the arousal, want, and need coming off of him. It was so strong that it turned Derek's eyes blue and elongated his teeth. God, his scent. It was killing him.

"What am I going to do with you?" Derek breathily whispered. 

This tiger was going to be the death of him.


	14. Ravenous

He stayed there, petting Stiles' fur, not knowing what to do. Stiles' breath was becoming more and more heavy the more time Derek spent with him. He needed this, but Derek couldn't. It was wrong, and what would John, let alone Stiles say after this? He couldn't.

"Stiles. . . I don't even know if you can understand me, or if you'll remember this, but we can't." Derek said. He pulled back, moving Stiles off of him. 

Derek expected Stiles to whine, instead he got the opposite. Stiles roared, refusing to let Derek leave. He snapped his teeth, and pushed Derek down to the ground hard. He was becoming violent.

Stiles bent down further, trying to bite Derek, and Derek had to keep two hands on Stiles' throat to keep him from coming closer to his face. 

Derek didn't know what to do. What could you do in the situation? Derek could get Stiles' off of him easily, but it would require him to hurt Stiles, which he never wanted to do. He also couldn't let Stiles do what he wanted. He was stuck, and had to come up with something quickly. 

He shoved Stiles off of him hard, making Stiles slide across the floor before running at Derek. But Derek had already done what he needed to. He shifted. 

Derek growled low. Maybe if he showed his authority, he could try to get Stiles to stop. He roared, but Stiles didn't flinch. He lunged at Derek, taking him to the ground. 

Upstairs, all the chiefs could hear the growling, roaring, and snapping of teeth. 

"We need to do something." Violet said.

"We have weapons, I don't understand why we are sitting here doing nothing!" Richard said.

"You know why! If we use those weapons, we will hurt him. You know the rules."

"I do. And the rules say that we are required to use tranquilizers only until the shifter's second stage. Then, we are to leave him/her alone without touching or harming them unless they pose a threat. Right now, Stiles is a big threat. We have to do something."

Michael sighed. "Arthur, get Deaton." He said, monitoring for one of his men to find the vet.

"Deaton? How the hell is he going to help?" Richard said.

"He knows a hell of a lot more about the animals themselves than we do. I need to find out if we should use tranquilizers, drugs, or something stronger."

"Tranquilizers aren't going to do you any good now." Deaton said, appearing into the room. "If you use tranquilizers or drugs, they will just make him sleep, but then what happens when he wakes up? The same thing. You can't just avoid the change and make him sleep it off, it has to go throughout his body and run its course. Stiles is a very dominate, angry, and lethal creature, from what I've seen. He is immensely dangerous. Right now, Derek is in the most danger. He chose not to have intercourse with Stiles, which means Stiles will become ravenous, is ravenous. However, we are all still in danger. If we don't get Derek out now, Stiles will kill him." 

"God. I've never seen this happen, not to this degree. . . What do you   
recommend we do?" Violet said.

"That decision is up to you. All I can say that you need to get the wolf out now." Deaton said. 

Michael walked back and forth in the room. How was he going to do this? 

"Alright here's the plan. We're going to go down there as quiet as we can, we don't want Stiles to know we are there. Violet, you're going to be our distraction. We're going to open up the door, and when Stiles sees you, I'm going to run in and grab Derek. Richard, Violet, and some others are going to lure Stiles out into another room, a safer one." 

"I see some problems here. For one, Stiles is going to try and kill us, how the hell are we going to lure him out without dying? And second of all, do we even have a safer room? The only reason that one is intact is because Derek is in there distracting Stiles." Richard said. 

"Alright, I see your point." Michael said. He contemplates a little before saying his idea. "I'm afraid Richard might be right, we have to use weapons. . . Here's how it's going to go. I'm going to rip the door open and have Violet be standing back a little ways, to where that's all Stiles can see. She is going to draw him towards her. The minute Stiles comes out, we attack. Once he is slowed down, we move him. Where exactly, I don't know."

"Are we going to attack physically or with weapons?" Violet asked. 

"I hate to risk people, but if we do this clean, it would be better to attack physically. Maybe this way we can cause less injury to Stiles. However, I want Arthur, Justin, and Mile to bring some guns. Only use them if absolutely necessary." He said sternly to the men. 

"Alright what about the room?" Richard said. 

Michael looks at Richard. "Are you sure?" Richard says. "I'm afraid it's our only option. Take him to the west wing. Room. . . Three."

"Michael! You don't really think. . ." Violet said. 

"I'm afraid so. Mile, have everything prepared when we get there." Mile took off to the West wing, while Arthur and Justin went and grabbed the weapons. 

"What's the big deal about the West wing?" Deaton asked. 

"The West wing is one out of last resort rooms. In room three there are chains, some dipped in lethal poisons, gases for different purposes, weapons, and a place to hang the animal to where we can electrocute them. We hardly use those things, they are for emergency use only." Deaton nodded.

"Violet are you sure you're up for this?" A pained roar comes from the room, making them all snap their heads to the stairway. "I'm sure. Let's go." 

They all stood up quickly and walked down the staircase, making sure to not make a sound. The sounds of growling and snapping of teeth become louder. 

Derek didn't want to hurt Stiles, and he is still doing his best not to, but it's the only way he has been able to survive.

The chiefs walked down the stairs quietly, and then walked down the long hallway. The closer they got to Stiles' cell, the louder the noises became. 

Michael nodded his head towards Violet, who was standing far back. Each person beside her was on the side of the door, ready to attack. 

Michael lifted the first large latch, then the second, trying to be as quiet as he could, and praying nothing would go wrong. He gripped the cold metal handle, and counted to three in his head. He ripped the door open, and both Derek and Stiles snapped their heads towards Violet, the only person they could see. 

Stiles roared and ran towards her, just as planned. Michael and Richard tackled him to the ground, while Arthur and Justin have their guns ready. 

Stiles bucked them off, throwing them into the cell behind Violet. She attacked Stiles solo, only to be thrown towards Richard and Michael. 

"What now?" Violet shouted. "We go again!" Michael shouted in return.

This time all of them lunged, Michael taking the left, while Violet and Richard took Stiles' right. 

Stiles didn't know what to do, or who to try and fight off, so he just kept slinging around, snapping his teeth and roaring. He grabbed onto Violet on her side, and ripped her off. She screamed in agony, as her side had just been ripped open.

Michael and Richard proceed to try and bring Stiles down and take him to the West wing, but it's was no use. Stiles threw Richard off of him onto the ground and swiped his claws across his chest, ripping it open. 

Michael pulled Stiles to the ground, and pinned him, only to have Stiles flip them and try to bite at Michael's neck. Before he could bite Michael, a gun shot is heard. Then another. 

Stiles crawled off of Michael but didn't slump. He ran towards Arthur and Justin, who fired the shots, but both fire at him, making him stutter and fall to the ground. 

"No!" Derek shouted. He had stayed out of the fight, so hurt he could barely move. He had finally been able to shift back, only to witness Stiles being shot four times.

He tried to crawl over to Stiles, but Michael and Deaton push him back. 

"Take him to the West wing. Arthur and Justin, grab a table and tools." Deaton spoke.

Michael lifted Stiles up and ran him to the West wing. He could feel blood running down his front. 

"Derek, calm down." Deaton said.

"No! Those bastards shot him!" Derek yelled.

"Derek listen to me. Right now, I need you to calm down. You're in critical condition."

"I'm fine! Why the fuck are you worried about me? Stiles just got shot at four times, and you're not even with him!"

Deaton had his hands pressed on Derek's wounds, which were bleeding profusely. The strange thing was, he didn't even realize he was practically dying. He had several bite marks all over him, along with deeps slashes and cuts. He was pouring out blood, and had a major head wound. Deaton knew that if he didn't stop the bleeding now, Derek would die, wolf healing or not. 

He took out a syringe he had in his back pocket this entire time, just in case. It's a special kind of wolfsbane, one that will knock Derek out quickly. 

"What the hell is that?" Derek asked. Before Derek could protest, Deaton stabbed the syringe in his neck, knocking Derek out quickly.

The others were in similar states, Violet was bleeding and had a huge chunk taken out of her side, she was barely conscious. Richard was unconscious, having his chest ripped open. Deaton didn't know if he was alive. 

He couldn't do this alone, even with as many doctors as they had, he needed help, and there was no one there that could help. He only had one option. 

There was only one person left in the hallway. Samantha, a small women in the corner who was looking afraid. She isn't strong, but she's fast, so she always comes to any situation where there might be an emergency. 

"Samantha! Sound the bells. I need as many doctors, warriors, and any one else you can find."

"Yes sir!" She shifted into her animal form, a Peregrine Falcon, the fastest animal in the animal kingdom.

In just a few short seconds, the bell was heard, a distress call to all. This was the first time in many years that the bell had been sounded. It is only to be used when the chiefs are in trouble or hurt. In this case, it's both. 

Deaton couldn't carry Derek, he is too heavy, but he dragged him towards West wing. Mile meets him outside, and takes him in, laying him on a table. 

He went back towards the hallway, and saw the other doctors had arrived, and were putting Derek on the tables Justin and Arthur had brought. 

"Melissa and Trevor, go to the West wing, the rest of you, follow me." Deaton said.

Deaton lead them to a medical room, where several supplies are waiting to be used.

The doctors immediately started to clean off the wounds and started preparing Violet and Richard for surgery. 

Normally Deaton would be doing this, he is the best doctor and vet around, but he must help Stiles and Derek. 

He ran out of the room, leaving the other two chiefs in safe hands, and ran to Stiles and Derek's room.

When he arrived, he sees that Melissa and Trevor have began to clean off the wounds an are preparing the boys for surgery. Normally Stiles' and Derek's wounds would heal, but because they were so severe, they were taking too long. 

They hooked both of the boys up to heart monitors, and Deaton could hear the steady rate of Stiles' heart, and the slow rate of Derek's.

Deaton went to Derek first, and examines him. Now that all of the blood, well most, considering that Derek was still bleeding heavily, was gone, he could see that not only did Derek have deep bites and scratches, but also severe bruising on his ribs. Deaton could almost guarantee they are broken, even without X-Rays.

All of a sudden Derek's heart rate monitor picked up, and his breathing became ragged. His eyes snapped open, and his eyes shifted color at the sharp pain in his chest.

"Melissa his right lung just collapsed I need-" Before he could finish, Melissa was handing him the proper tools, knowing exactly what was going on and how to treat it. She was good. 

Deaton worked with stealth, trying to get air back into Derek's lung. He made a small incision below Derek's armpit and stuck in a chest tube, allowing his lung to expand and bring in oxygen. 

Derek took in a sharp breath and relaxed. He faded into unconsciousness, and his heart rate became steady. 

"Why did he wake up?" Melissa asked, preparing to remove the bullets from Stiles. 

"Normally he wouldn't, but since he was about to die I guess it's normal to wake up in panic." 

Melissa and Deaton worked quickly to extract the bullets, an easy task for them. The men knew what they were doing, and fired the bullets where there would be the least amount of damage.

They started by giving Stiles anesthesia, making sure he stayed asleep. Then, they shaved down the parts where the bullets were. After the prep, they began to remove the bullets. The procedure went well, and Stiles stayed asleep. 

"Now then. I should probably go check on the chiefs, stay here and monitor." Deaton said. 

"Thank you Melissa." Michael said, entering the room. 

"It's no problem, Stiles is like another son to me, I would do anything to help him. And anyways, I like helping people." She said with a smile. 

"I'm afraid we need to move Stiles. This room is not ideal, and he could wake up soon." 

"Of course. I'll go meet up with Deaton." Melissa said, exiting the room.

Justin, Arthur, and Michael moved Stiles to room three, while Mile made sure everything was ready. 

"We need to take all precautions." Michael said with a certain look on his face.

The boys did what Michael had told them to, though he hadn't really told them what to do. They knew.

They put the large chains on Stiles, on his wrist and ankles. The chains were thick, hopefully they would hold him. 

"Are you sure we shouldn't give him the syringe?" Justin asked.

"No. Deaton is right. We can't avoid the change, it has to happen. He needs to get to his third phase. I just never thought it would get this bad."

"And what about Derek?" Arthur asked.

"He is unconscious for now. I don't know when he will wake up, but when he does. . . We will just have to wait and see." 

The boys added one more chain around Stiles's neck, making sure it wasn't too tight to choke him, but also making sure it would hold.

Stiles moved around, starting to stir, and the boys got out quickly. They locked the door and the latches, and waited. That's all they could do. 

Stiles wasn't the only animal waking up. Derek stirred, and Deaton, who had returned, came to his side.

"How are you feeling?"

"Like hell. Where's Stiles?" Derek asked, trying to get up. He groaned, and Deaton pushed him down. 

"Don't get up, not yet. Stiles is safe, he shouldn't be leaving anytime soon."

"I want to see him." Derek said.

"That's not a good idea."

"Why the hell not?!" Derek asked.

"Because if he senses you, he will want you." Michael said, waking into the room. 

"Want me how?" Derek asked.

Michael shrugs. "I don't know."

"Alright well when will his second stage end?"

"That I also don't know. It should be soon though."

Derek nodded. He hissed as he felt his skin closing, healing his wound. 

"What is this?" Derek said, motioning towards the tube still in him. 

"It's a chest tube. Your lung collapsed. Now that you're healing we can take it out though." Deaton took out the tube, and Derek sighed as the last of his wounds closed up. 

"Remarkable. A werewolf's wounds heal much quicker than ours. We have advanced healing as well, but ours would have taken twice as long to heal." Michael said. 

Derek nodded. "Look I know you're concerned about Stiles, that's all you are concerned about, but right now, the best thing you can do for him is wait. We-" A load roar interrupted Michael. 

Derek stood up, wanting to rush to Stiles. Michael stopped Derek, putting a hand on his chest. 

"He is about to go into his third stage, I can tell. This is the worst part of it for us, because we do not know what will happen. He is chains, they will keep him secure. Right now we have to stay here and wait." 

"Can I see him?" Derek asked, pained. He just needed to know Stiles was okay.

"That's not possible right now. If he so much a hears your voice, it will drive him mad. Derek you are. . . Connected to Stiles in a way we never could be. I'll explain in time." Derek huffed and sat down in a chair that was next to the medical table. He just wanted to know Stiles would be okay, and by the roars he was hearing right now, he wasn't sure he was.

"During his third stage, will he get better?" Derek asked.

"In a way. He will shift back, but. . . Everyone is different. Some side effects remain. Some will change back almost completely to their normal state, some not. I fear that because Stiles is the way he is, he will change back physically, but not mentally."

"Can I see him then?" Derek asked. Michael sighs. "Please. I just need to know he is okay. If I can help him, I want to."

"I know." Michael said.

The room I silent for a few minutes, before a pained voice is heard. 

"Derek." Derek snaps his head up. 

"Woah, woah, woah. Wait. This is phase three, he could still be dangerous."

"I don't care. I have to see him. He needs me." Derek said.

Michael nodded, and lead him to Stiles's room. 

"I'm letting this slide. I've never let this happen. But let me make this clear, if I don't think you need to be in there, I will take you out." Derek nodded his head, understanding. 

Michael unlocked the latches, and slowly opened the door. Inside, a pale, sweaty, and naked Stiles is sitting against the wall, still chained up. 

Mile hands Michael a blanket, which he takes inside the room for Stiles.

"Hey buddy. How're you feeling?" Michael asks.

"Like I just ran a marathon for eight straight days." Stiles said. Michael drapes the blanket over his shoulders, covering up his naked body.

Stiles smiled softly, but then tears fill his eyes. "I'm so sorry." He cried.

"Hey. It's okay. It's okay." Derek says. 

"No it's not. I almost killed you, and the chiefs!"

"Stiles, we're all okay. Right now we are just making sure you are okay, alright?" Michael said. Stiles nodded.

"You can stay with him. I'm going to go get everything else figured out. Once I do, you can go home Stiles." 

Michael exits the room, leaving only Stiles and Derek.

"I'm sorry. For everything." Stiles said, head rested against Derek's chest. "I didn't mean to. . . I'm sorry." Stiles cried. His tears soak Derek's naked torso.

"Hey it's okay. Stiles we're all okay. And you're okay, that's the best news. We'll get you home soon." 

"Derek?" Stiles asked.

"Yeah kid?"

"I don't want you to go back to your village. Not ever." Stiles slurred, falling asleep on Derek's chest.


	15. High Maintenance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy and are ready for what's to come! Comments and kudos are always greatly appreciated! So thank you!

Derek didn't know what to think. To be honest he hadn't even thought about his village since he brought Stiles home. That made him feel selfish, that was his home, and although he wasn't born and raised there, after his family died he got a new one. He loved his village. 

Two boys came into the room and interrupted his thoughts. 

"We're just going to take the chains off." One of the boys said.

Derek nodded and they took off the first chain around his wrist. Derek gasped. Stiles' wrist were bloody and raw. 

"Why are his wrist like this?" Derek asked.

"They were dipped in a poison, burning his skin. It's like wolfsbane, but for us. This room is made for any and all precautions, and though Stiles is alright now, I think at least, bad things still could have happened, still can." 

"Bad things? Like what?" Derek asked.

"I think you should ask Michael that." 

Derek nodded. Once Stiles was out of the chains, Derek lifted him up in his arms with ease and carried him out of the room.

He followed the boys, men really, though they were still young. They lead him to a room that was similar to the one Collin first brought him in, except this one didn't have the TV, only a couch, and a table and chairs.

Collin was seated at one, head in his hands, and looked up when he saw Derek. 

He nodded to the boys, and they left. 

"I'll make this brief." Collin said. "First I would like to thank you. If you hadn't gone into that room, I don't know what would have happened. Many of my people got hurt though, that damage is on Stiles. We've had slight injuries of course, but nothing like this. I hate to say this, especially because Stiles is only a kid, but he's extremely dangerous."

"But he's past this now." Derek protested.

"Not entirely. Our ability is much like werewolves, though we don't have full moons that make us shift, our emotions can also trigger the change. We cannot know how Stiles will be, the first change doesn't reflect how Stiles' normal changes will be, but say for instance Stiles gets angry, and he triggers the change, what do you think will happen? He might be lethal, he might try to kill, and while I know that Stiles is a very sweet kid, his animal might not be. That means that for the sake of my people and this entire village, we have to take precautions."

"What do you mean?" Derek asked.

"Take Stiles home, get him to rest. I don't know how to handle this yet, I need a plan." Collin took in a deep breath. "And my people need to heal. Don't let him leave the house, and try to keep his father away, tell him those are my orders." 

Derek was puzzled as to why his father had to stay away, but he nodded and left. 

He ran through the woods, glancing down occasionally to make sure that Stiles was still asleep. 

When he came to Stiles' home, John saw him immediately through the window and ran out of the house. 

"Oh my god. My boy. What happened? I heard the bells, I didn't know what to do I-" 

"John. He's fine. I'll explain everything when we get inside." He'd also have to explain how John had to stay away from Stiles. How was he going to do that? After such a traumatic experience, how would a father stay away from his son?

John nodded and held the door open for Derek. He told him to put Stiles on the couch, and then John sat by his son while Derek took a seat on the recliner. 

"John. . ." Derek didn't know what to say. 

"Just tell me. I need to know."

Derek nodded, and told him everything. From how Stiles tried to escape, to how he almost killed the chiefs. He only left out one part, the way Stiles felt about Derek at the early stages of his change. 

John looked pale, and took in a deep breath. "What did Collin say?" 

"He said that we need to always take precautions since we do not know how Stiles' change will be, I expect he will have some sort of meeting once he figures this all out. And. . . He said that you have to stay away from Stiles." Derek said, ducking his head down. 

"What? Why would I-"

"I don't know John. It was just his orders. That's what he said." At the word order, John nodded. 

"Alright. He'll need lots of rest, take him upstairs. I'll be. . . Down here I guess." 

Derek grabbed Stiles and started to carry him up the stairs. Halfway there, he could hear Stiles mumble his name. He stopped and looked down at him, but saw that Stiles was still asleep, he' was dreaming. 

Derek lad Stiles on his bed, and could feel Stiles grip onto Derek's bicep. He didn't want him to leave. 

Derek pushed Stiles over lightly, then climbed in the bed. He propped himself up on his elbow and watched Stiles. 

He was burning up and dripping sweat, bangs stuck on his forehead. Derek had to remember that Stiles was still in his third stage. 

Stiles shifted closer to Derek, and Derek laid down next to him. He listened to his breathing, small and quiet. 

He saw Stiles' eyebrows scrunch up, before he murmured, "Derek." 

"Hey I'm here." Derek whispered, lightly pushing Stiles' bangs off of his forehead. Stiles was still asleep. He must have been dreaming of Derek. At that conclusion, Derek smiled. 

He thinks of what Stiles had said. 

'I don't want you to go back to your village. Not ever.'

Derek sighed. By Stiles saying this, he had realized he had to go back. He had to. Jimmy's orders were clear. Bring Stiles back to his home. He never said stay. By now everyone must be worried, well not worried. Those men were never worried, their only emotions were anger and being content. Still, they must be curious as to why Derek has not come back yet. 

He thought about how his village would seem when he came back. Dirty, dark. This village was full of light, beautiful. The scenery, the people, the general atmosphere. Derek realized he didn't want to leave. His village was home, a place to feel safe, but here, it actually felt like home. But then again Derek was pretty sure any place would feel like home if Stiles was there. 

He seemed to have fallen in a deep sleep, so Derek got up and made his way to the bathroom. He looked in the mirror and hardly recognized himself. 

He was pale, shook up, and had tears in his eyes. He hated feeling like this. He wished his mom was here. To tell him what to do, to tell him why he felt the way he does about Stiles, about a kid. 

"I miss you mom." Derek whispered.

He took in a shaky breath and made his way back to Stiles' room. He remembered that Stiles was butt naked when he saw him sprawled out on his bed for all to see. 

Derek grabbed the covers and was about to cover him up when Stiles spoke. 

"Don'. 'M hot." Stiles mumbled. He blinked a few times, and looked up at Derek doe-eyed. 

"'M gross too. All sweaty." He mumbled. 

"You want a shower?" Derek asked. Stiles nodded, eyes closed, and lifted up his arms. Derek laughed. 

He lifted Stiles up and carried him to the bathroom. He decided that a bath was probably better, as he wouldn't have to hold Stiles up the entire time. 

He drew a bath and made it cool since Stiles was so hot. He put Stiles in and he hummed when he was fully in the water. 

"Thanks. For everythin.'" Stiles mumbled.

Derek smiled. He took a wash rag and began to go down Stiles' arms, cleaning off dirt, sweat, and blood. He felt someone staring at him, and he looked up to see Stiles fully awake and looking at him. 

Derek dismissed it, and continued to wash over Stiles' chest. 

"Why are you doing this?" Stiles asked. 

"Um. . . Because you said you felt gross and wanted a bath. . ."

"No I mean all of it. Taking me home was one thing, but then you stayed. You helped me through my change at which point I'm pretty sure I tried to kill you."

"Do remember it at all?" Derek asked. There was clearly a double meaning.

"Bits and pieces. But if you're asking me if I remember that I tried to bone you, then yes, I remember that." 

Derek's hand slipped and fell in the water. "Oh. Uh. Okay. You're all done." 

Stiles nodded and stood up out of the water. He grabbed a towel and wrapped it around his waist. 

They headed back to Stiles' room, where he put on sweats and a t-shirt, while Derek looked down and didn't watch, because that's a little creepy. 

"Well thanks. For everything." Stiles said.

"You're welcome." 

"Alright well I'm starving, and I'm sure the old man wants to talk so-"

"Wait Stiles. Collin's orders say that you have to stay away from your father."

"What? Why?" 

"I don't know. I'll get you something to eat. What do you want?" 

"Anything. Just grab a ton, because I feel like I could eat a horse. Oh god, that's really morbid isn't it? That's like eating my own people." Stiles said. Derek laughed and left to grab Stiles some food. 

He walked downstairs and started rummaging through the cabinets, still not knowing what to get Stiles.

"Here. I sort of all ready prepared for this." John said. He handed Derek a large bowl of macaroni and cheese, a box of pop tarts, a bag of chips, a bag of cereal, and a few granola bars. 

"Thanks." Derek said.

He has to really focus to make sure he didn't drop any of the food as he carried it up to Stiles.

When he walked into Stiles' room, he almost drops all of the food. 

There, Stiles is sprawled out on the bed, gripping the sheets, once again naked. His clothes are on the floor in a pile. 

Stiles' head snapped up when Derek walked in. He smiled and practically ripped the food out of Derek's hands before diving into the Mac and cheese, not even bothering to use a fork. 

Derek stood awkwardly, watching Stiles chow down, and also trying not to stare at his nakedness. 

It's not that Derek was being perve-y, he wasn't. But it's always a little awkward when someone is in the same room with you, naked. 

"Dude this is so good." Stiles moaned around the food. 

After finishing the Mac and Cheese, chips, three granola bars, and two pop tarts, he slowed down to small handfuls of cereal every once in a while. 

"So what all do you remember about the shift?" Derek asked.

"Um, well the pain for one. And the feelings I got. I remember the beginning most clearly, but even that is muddy. I don't remember anything after the first thirty minutes or so."

Derek nodded. What would happen when Stiles found out he practically killed two chiefs, and almost Derek? 

"But how did it go?" Stiles asked. 

Derek freezes. He couldn't tell him about what happened, it would hurt him so much, but Collin would be around soon, and he's sure others would want to know as well. Okay, he had to tell him.

"Stiles, just know that everything is okay now." 

Stiles quirked an eyebrow. "Alright. What happened?" 

"You. . ." There was no good way to approach this. "You started off being pretty friendly, then you. . . Well you-" 

"Tried to fuck you? Yes I remember that part vividly. Continue." Stiles said.

Derek almost choked on his own spit, but recovered. 

"Yeah, anyways. Then when I didn't, uh, participate, you became violent. You sort of tried to kill us all, but we got out. The door didn't hold, so I had to go in there with you until the chiefs figured out something."

"What happened in there?" 

"Well, again, you tried to kill me. I couldn't. . . I thought I would be able to not hurt you, but I had to, you were too strong. The fight got bad, but luckily the chiefs came. They opened the door, and tried to fight you off but. . ."

"But what?" 

"You. . . You basically ripped Violet and Richard to shreds, and almost Collin. Two guys had to shoot you. . . Four times. I sort of lashed out when they did, and Deaton had to pin me down. He said I was in critical condition or some shit-"

"Woah woah wait. Critical condition? And what do mean ripped to shreds? How bad is it?" Stiles asked. Here we go, all of the panicking, but Derek still had to tell him. 

"I haven't heard an update about the chiefs, all I know is that they're alive. Violet's side got bit off, probably along with some broken bones, and Richard's chest was ripped open, along with a few broken bones. I. . ."

"Just tell me. All of it. It's all ready bad enough." Stiles sighed.

Derek paused. "I had slashes and cuts all over me, along with bite marks. I also had a head wound, and I was loosing too much blood. Under closer examination, I found out I had a few broken ribs, which lead to my lung collapsing. . ." 

"Oh my g-. . . I- How could I have sone that? To you, to the chiefs?"

"Stiles it wasn't your fault, you had no control over it."

"I don't care! I almost killed three people Derek! Including you! I lost control, and I don't know how to gain it back." In the middle of his ranting, Stiles' eyes had flown a bright gold. Derek quickly took it as a sign of his shift being triggered, just like werewolves. 

Derek took Stiles' hands. "Hey, hey, hey. Listen. I know exactly what you're going through. I had to learn how to control the shift, just like you will. You will. It'll take time, but you will."

Stiles leaned in and rested his head on Derek's shoulder. "I don't want to hurt people Derek." He mumbled. 

"I know." 

Derek wrapped his arm around Stiles' back, comforting him.

Stiles pulled back, arms still wrapped around Derek's stomach, so that he pulled Derek practically on top of him. 

"Stay. 'M tired, you gotta be too." Stiles mumbled. In truth, Derek was very tired, but the high maintenance of Stiles has kept him away and busy. 

He shifted to where he wasn't crushing Stiles, and although Stiles was still burning up, he staid plastered to Derek, not that he minded. 

"Night Derek." Stiles said. Derek glanced outside to see the black sky, so it is night. 

"Goodnight Stiles." 

They fell asleep this way, wrapped around each other, breathing in each others scent, dreaming of each other.


	16. Don't Deny It

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think!

When Derek woke up, the sun had just barely come up. Stiles was still asleep, and looked like he would be for a while, but last night Derek thought about going back to his village, and he knew what he needed to do. 

He carefully untangled himself from Stiles, and made his way out of the house. 

He was headed towards Michael's house, but he didn't exactly remember where it was. He followed his senses and guessed a little, but eventually found it. 

He wasn't sure if he would be awake, but he knew he was when he saw Michael jogging towards him. 

He was shirtless and in gym shorts, clearly he had been running. 

"Hello Derek," He said, slightly out of breath. "What can I do for you?" 

"Do you mind if we went inside?" Derek asked. Michael frowned, he could tell this was a serious matter. 

"Of course." Michael lead him inside and grabbed a shirt before taking a seat in his office, where Derek sat down as well. 

"How is Stiles?" 

"Good, as far as I can tell. He seems to be running hot, and hungry, but other than that he is fine. I also had to tell him about what happened." 

"I see, that's all normal, and I'm glad you did. So what can I help you with?"

"Well I sort of. . . Need your opinion."

Michael nodded. "Alright."

"I think I need to go back to my village, but I. . . I don't exactly want to. And Stiles, I don't know how he would react, especially now."

"You want to know what I think, 100% truth?" 

"Yes, 100% truth."

"Alright. You need to stay here, I'm not saying that you can't go back for a few days, but you need to stay here." Michael said sternly. 

"Why do you say need?" 

Michael sighed and ran a hand over his face. "I knew that I would have to tell you at some point, but I was hopping it wouldn't come this soon. . . Recently, through all of Stiles' struggles, you have been bonding."

"Yes, I'm aware."

"No Derek, not like that. How do I explain this. . ." He trailed off. "Your animals, tiger and wolf, have been bonding, an emotional bond far more complex than a human could ever imagine." 

"Wait. . . Like a. . ."

"Mating bond, yes." 

"That's impossible." Derek said.

"Is it?" 

Derek swallowed. "He's just a kid, and just. . . No. That's not happening."

"Oh. So you haven't had non-friendship related feelings? You haven't found yourself wanting to touch or be close to him? To protect him?"

"But-"

"And he hasn't gravitated towards you? Trusted you with his life? Wanted to be near you-" This time Derek cut Michael off.

"Okay! But that doesn't mean we're bonding, maybe we just became close friends."

"Why are you denying this? Do you not want to be his mate?"

"No! I mean. . . It's not that, I just. We can't."

"Why?"

"Michael he's just a kid. He's got his whole life ahead of him, he should be with other kids, having the time of his life, not stuck with a depressed werewolf. . . I knew I should have left the minute I came here."

"But you didn't, you couldn't." Michael opened up a drawer in his desk, and pulled out a file. 

"What's that?"

"Your file. Any sort of authority has to have files on everyone. They tell any information, as well as what you're like, personality traits. As a chief, it's my duty to do my research. Your file says you're family burned to death in a fire, my deepest condolences. It also says you don't talk much, you're angry, dark, brooding, and you have very severe anger problems. Doesn't sound like the man I see around Stiles, perhaps he changed you?"

"Shut up." Derek growled out, flashing his eyes. 

Any other chief would have killed Derek for talking to him the way, but Michael knew what was going on. 

"It says that you moved to the side of your village that you currently live in when you were seventeen, even then you were angry, antisocial. You can try to deny it, but you know what's going on." 

"But it can't!" Derek yelled, slamming his fists on the table and standing. "It can't!"

"Why?!" Michael yelled back, standing up. 

Derek growled, keeping his mouth shut. 

"Why Derek?! Because you're afriad of what would happen?" Another growl. "Why then? Huh?"

"Because I'm no good for him!" Derek screamed. After that it was silent. 

"No good for him? You're perfect for him, for each other, how can you not see that? You fill in all the holes he has, you complete each other. You comfort each other the only way you two can. In such a short amount of time, you have bonded, still are bonding." Derek looked at his toes as if they were the most interesting thing in the world. 

"I could go back, leave, never return. He would forget about me, live his life as he should."

"Are you seriously considering breaking the bond? You know that will not only make you physically sick, but it can cause you to do rash things, you don't want to do that. . . You don't."

"No, I don't. . .To be honest, I had the thought of this in the back of my mind, but I just thought, no, it's just a friendship." Derek sighed in defeat.

"No, so much more. You two are. . . Miraculous."

"What about him being fourteen years old? And what about my village? What will his dad say? I can't- I can't just stay here forever."

"Derek, calm down. I understand he is a child, but I also know that what you have is special, this isn't just love, it's a bond so special and miraculous, I've never seen anything like it. I'm sure when it comes to Stiles, no I know, you will make the right decisions. As for your village, that's up to you. I could send someone down, or you could go yourself, but as I said, separating you two during such a vital point of the bond could cause huge issues. His father, I'm sure will understand, if you-"

"No. I'm not telling Stiles or his father." 

"You can't keep something like this from him. Something will happen, and he will be confused-"

"He will be even more confused if I tell him he is supposed to be with me the rest of his life! You know how crazy that would sound to a fourteen year old? A child who is just beginning his life?"

"Don't you get it? He doesn't want anything other than you, you are his life." 

"No I'm not."

"You're in denial, is what you are." Derek just glared at his feet. 

"It's almost like you're unable to think that someone cares about you, you're unable to even think that you can be happy, that it's okay! Why?"

"Because whenever you're happy, shit just hits you like a ton of bricks and it hurts even more because you know you'll never be the way you were before, as happy as you were before!" Derek had tears in his eyes, but he quickly wiped them, got up, and left.

He could hear Michael's calls, but he didn't turn around. He wanted to shift, feel the wind through his fur, hopefully relax, but that didn't turn out to be the best of ideas.

He ran to the woods and stripped his clothes, leaving them in a clumped up mess. He welcomed the shift, felt it coursing through his veins. He stretched out his paws, dug them into the dirt. He shook out his fur, and howled, fierce and loud. 

He ran, letting the wolf take over. His wolf lead him to a place he was trying to avoid, Stiles' house. 

He tried to walk away, but it's like he couldn't, in fact now that he could admit it was the mating bond, it only seemed to pull him closer to Stiles. 

He sprinted to the house and climbed the wall, then up onto the roof, then through the window, Stiles' window, which was left open. 

When he climbed through, Stiles wasn't there, but he heard a voice, and his ears automatically perked up. 

"Dad, we need to find him!"

"Stiles, he's twenty one years old, he can fend for himself, I'm sure he's fine."

"Well I'm not sure, and I'm going to look for him!" He heard steps coming towards the door, and he knew it was him. His heart picked up, and the minute Stiles came through, he pounced. 

"Holy shi-" Stiles stopped. "Derek?!" He whisper-yelled. Derek just wagged his tail. 

Stiles pushed him off, only to grab him again for a hug. "Damnit. I thought something was wrong. Where have you been? And why are you shifted?"

In the back of Derek's mind, he knew he should shift back, but it was there, in the back of his mind, it wasn't his main focus. 

Derek sensed Stiles' worry, and whimpered. Normally his wolf wouldn't be so weak, but this was Stiles, he hurt for Stiles. 

Stiles laughed. "Come here!" He pulled Derek up on to him, to where Derek was laying on top of Stiles' body. He scratched his back, and Derek licked Stiles' neck, which made him squeal. Of course, oh of course, this had to happen. Derek shifted back, right then. So yes, a naked twenty one year old Derek was laying on top of a shirtless fourteen year old Stiles. Oh, and of course, this is the moment John decided to walk in. 

"What the hell?" John yelled.

"Dad! This is so not what it looks like!"

"You better hope to god it's not!"

Derek scrambled off of Stiles, and launched his body out of a window. He had never been a coward, but at this moment, he just couldn't stand the thought of being yelled at by John while naked. 

"Derek!" He heard Stiles yell, Derek had already shifted back into a wolf. 

Stiles ran past John, ignoring his protests, and ran outside, following Derek, who had just crossed into the woods. 

Stiles just had this ache, he didn't want Derek to run away, he wanted him there with him. 

His vision changed, and he shook his head, but it didn't change. He realized what was happening when he collapsed in pain. Derek ran to a stop, then came back to Stiles. His wolf didn't know what to do. 

He howled, out of worry, concern, and anxiousness. 

The shift was faster this time, but from the looks and sounds of it, just as painful. Stiles screamed, but soon, the shift was over. Derek stayed completely still, but once Stiles' eyes focused, he launched himself at Derek, tackling him down to the ground. But he didn't try to hurt him, he wasn't violent, he was gentle. 

He growled, almost like a purr, and nuzzled his neck into Derek's. Derek growled deep in his throat as well. 

He flipped them over, and rubbed his neck into Stiles'. They were scenting each other.

By now, all of the chiefs have heard Derek's howl, but Michael made them hold back. 

"Look! Look! It's okay. It's just as I thought and told you, the bond. It has changed both of them, look, look at them." Both of the chiefs looked at them, and saw what Michael was saying had been true. 

"This changes everything." Violet said. 

"Indeed, but it doesn't mean we have to keep them apart, they save each other." Michael said.

"That much is obvious, but what about the German Shepard?" Richard asked.

"John will understand once I tell him. This is rare, I do not ever recall a mating bond between werewolf and our kind." 

"Nor do I. But what now?" Violet asked. 

"We leave them, they are causing no trouble, and Stiles seems to be calm. I think that he is only violent when he first changed and when he isn't around Derek, so they seem to be safe. Come." The chiefs then left Stiles and Derek alone. 

Stiles climbed off when they were done scenting, and ran off, not scared, but playful, he knew Derek would follow. They chased each other around, tackling and fighting with each other, playing with each other. It was the first time in a very long time either one of them had felt free.


	17. I Can't Be Without You

They stayed together all afternoon, never getting tired. Soon Derek felt restless in his bones, he knew he had to shift back. 

When he did, it was like all the feelings came rushing towards him. He knew he needed to tell Stiles he was going back to his village, a conclusion he had reached after he had left Michael's house. 

His head was hanging, but he glanced back up at Stiles, who was still in his animal form. He then became aware that Stiles probably didn't know how to shift back. 

"Do you know how to shift back?" Derek asked. Stiles just cocked his head and stared back at Derek. 

"I'll take that as a no." He smiled. "Okay just. . . Think of something, or someone to ground you. Like. . . Someone to keep you human. Someone that makes you want to stay human. Um. . . Your dad? Or the chiefs, or Scott even." 

Stiles backed up, and seemed to concentrate, but nothing happened. Then, an idea popped into Derek's head. 

He went up close to Stiles, and ran his fingers through his fur. Flashing his eyes blue he whispered, "Think of me then." Stiles shuddered, and his bones started to crack. Holy shit. It worked, that meant that Derek was Stiles' anchor, then again, maybe it wasn't such a big deal considering they were mates, not that Derek would admit that. 

When Stiles was human again, he was panting. 

"How did you figure out how to do that?"

Derek shrugged. "It's. . . Your anchor. Every werewolf knows you need one, they help you stay human." 

"So. . . You're. . ." Stiles trailed off. 

"Your anchor, yes." 

"Oh."Stiles scrunched up his eyebrows. 

"What am I not good enough for you?" Derek snapped. He didn't really mean it, but his wolf became jealous over nothing. 

"No! I just figured it would be someone like my dad, or Lydia." He smirked. Derek growled loudly, and stood up, facing away from Stiles. 

"Derek? Dude just chil-" Stiles was cut off by Derek tackling Stiles to the ground.

"Don't ever mention her again. You are mine, no one else's." Derek growled. 

Stiles didn't know what to do, so he just nodded his head rapidly. Derek was seriously angry, eyes a bright blue, fangs near Stiles' face, inches away, and claws wrapped around his bicep. 

The nodding didn't seem to do anything. 

"Okay, okay! Just don't bite my face off!" When stiles said this, something in Derek registered, and his fangs retracted. He climbed off of Stiles quickly. 

"I'm- I'm sorry, I didn't- I." Derek stuttered." 

"What the hell Derek? Are go all werewolf mojo on me every time I mention someone other than you? You almost bit my face off!"

"I'm sorry, I. . . Lost control."

"Lost control? How? W-why?" 

Derek didn't know how to answer this question. He just stayed still. 

"I need to go." Derek whispered. 

"Dude, no. We're discussing this, then we'll go back to the house and-" 

"Stiles no. I need to go back to my village, I am going." Derek said, clenching his jaw shut, as he was afraid he might say never mind. 

The woods grew quiet, even the birds had stopped chirping. 

"What?" 

"I'm leaving tonight."

"Wait. I-why? I mean, I thought- I thought you were happy. You're leaving?!" 

"I-"

"No! Fine! Leave then! Go, get out of here!" Tears were streaming down Stiles' face. 

Derek stood and turned, but turned back after a few seconds. 

"I'm sorry. I. . ." He didn't know what to say, there was nothing to say that would make this better, make this easier. 

Stiles came up to Derek and shoved at his chest. "Just go!" 

Derek took a few steps back, then took of running. He didn't know what to think, what to do, so he just ran. Away from the village, away from Stiles. And it hurt, but he had to do this. Stiles. . . Stiles was everything to him, and that's exactly why he had to leave. 

He heard a distant roar, it was Stiles, but he wasn't coming towards Derek. Still, he pushed harder and ran faster, at this rate, he would reach his village in a day. 

************************************

Stiles just laid there, moaning. His body was aching, but there wasn't anything they could do. He was deep in the woods, but his roar helped the chiefs find him in a few minutes. 

"Where is Derek?" Michael asked frantically. A sob shuddered through Stiles body. "Gone." He whispered, tears still falling down his face. 

Michael came and picked him up. Stiles wouldn't normally let anyone do this to him, but he just felt so weak. Derek was gone. 

He didn't realize he kept saying that until Michael told him it would all be okay, even though it wouldn't.

"Derek. Derek. Derek." He moaned over and over. 

Michael laid him io a bed, and he had no idea where he was, he didn't care. 

The chiefs went to a corner and whispered to each other. 

"I never thought he would just leave like that. Neither of them are ready."

"Did he leave permanently?" Violet asks. 

"I didn't think he planned to, but judging by the way he left, I assuming he thinks it will be permanent." 

"But he can't do that."

"No he can't, it will kill him. But Derek is very hard headed, I don't think he realizes what this will do to him, and to Stiles." Michael said, glancing at Stiles, who was curled up and whimpering. 

"There's nothing we can do for him?" Violet asked. 

"No." Michael shook his head. Stiles let out a low moan, and curled up even further. 

"Derek." He moaned over and over again. He just wanted the pain to stop.

***********************************

When Derek arrived, it was dawn. Everyone was a awake, about to go to work. 

Men stared, bottle still in their hands. He didn't expect for it to feel like he was back home. It truth, he didn't hate it here, but it was nothing compared to Stiles' village. Stiles, he missed him. 

He let out a whine, but continued walking, needing to speak to Jimmy. 

He saw him from several feet away, and Jimmy turned around once he felt Derek's gaze. 

"Derek?" Jimmy asked. He grabbed him and wrapped him in a bone crushing hug.

"Missed yur my boy." Derek nodded. 

"How long are yur stayin'?" 

Derek furrowed his eyebrows. "What do you mean? I'm not going back." Jimmy gawked at him, then bursted out into a fit of deep bellowing laughs. 

He looked down at Derek and stopped laughing immediately. 

"Derek," he sighed. "Yur always welcome, I just didn't expect you to stay." 

"Why not?" Derek paused. "Did- did Michael tell you something?" 

"He told me what was goin' on, and I put two and two together." 

"It's doesn't matter." Derek snapped. He was furious that Michael said something to Jimmy. 

"Boy, don' he mad at em. Wasn't his fault, he has to tell people these things. And it sure as hell does matter." 

"No it doesn't." Derek said, glaring. 

"Yur know what will happen right? I'm surprised it hasn't already." 

Derek didn't say anything. "Oh, it has. You're just fighting it. Don't matter, soon yur won' be able ter. It's gonna hurt like hell, you'll crave him." Jimmy said.

"Then I'll fight it off. Nothing changed, I'm here, and I'm not going back." Derek growled.

"So yur plan to just try and forget him? You know that won' work." 

"Just give me back my uniform and I'll get to work." Derek was tired of this conversation. 

"I can't do that son." Derek was about to say something when a needle was stabbed into his neck. 

"I'm sorry my boy, but yur gonna be in pain, I'll keep you safe." 

Derek faded into darkness, calling for Stiles. 

***********************************

"There's got to be something." Violet yelled. It had been a week, and now Stiles was becoming violent. He couldn't fathom why Derek was gone, though he knew why in the back of his head. Instincts were taking over, and Stiles kept shifting between tiger and human, he couldn't control it, and it was causing him a lot of pain. His bones never stayed in their normal form, and they were constantly broken. 

"Derek is the only thing that can help him." 

"You know he ain't coming back! And we can't just take him!" Richard said. Michael looked around. 

"No we can't, but we can bring Stiles to him." 

"What?" Violet and Richard said in unison. 

"There is no way we're dragging bat shit crazy Stiles down there. It's a days run in animal form, and obviously he won't comply." Richard said. 

"Yes. . . Lets chain him, and place him in a cart. I myself will escort him." 

"That could work, if the cart will hold." Violet said.

"It will have to, but we have to go now, before he becomes feral." 

They ripped open the door, and Stiles was in a corner, sobbing Derek's name. 

"Stiles, hey, we're going to go see Derek." Stiles perked up at this. "Lets go." Michael held out his hand. Stiles took it, but collapsed in pain. Michael cared him to one of the carts, and as he shut the door, Stiles shifted. Michael stripped his clothes and shifted into his animal, a black stallion. 

Violet and Richard hooked him up quickly, and changed into their animals. 

They took off running, but couldn't go as fast as they liked because of Stiles. He was restless, pawing at the cart, roaring. He kept getting worse and worse. 

They continued running, never pausing for several hours. All of a sudden, Stiles stopped moving. After a few seconds, he let out a fierce roar, a call for his mate. 

He tried to destroy the cart and climb out, he could smell Derek. 

All of a sudden, a loud howl was heard, Derek. 

Michael could hardly walk, as Stiles was jerking everywhere. Michael stopped and looked at Violet, who ran over and unlocked the door. As soon as she did, Stiles took of running. 

As soon as Michael was unhooked, they all ran after him. 

Stiles was frantically running through the village, and all of the men were growling and roaring, some shifted. He was a trespasser. 

"Don't hurt em!" Jimmy yelled. Stiles smelled Derek on Jimmy, and roared, running towards him. He tackled him down to the ground, but didn't want to get him, he just wanted Derek. 

"Woah son! I'll take yur to him." 

Stiles wasn't sure if he should trust this man, but he climbed off after a low warning growl. 

Jimmy shifted so he could be faster, as Stiles was impatient. He then took off running, Stiles hot on his heals. 

He came to a large building, and opened the door with his teeth. The floor was cement, and it was dark. 

Stiles could smell Derek strongly, and pushed past Jimmy. He was tired of waiting. Using Derek's trail, he ran towards a room that had the most strong scent of Derek. But it also had a strong smell of blood. 

He ran into the door and broke it down. As soon as he was through, Derek tackled him. His mate was finally here. They rolled around, whining and scenting each other. 

They both shifted back after a few minutes. Derek gripped Stiles' face and smiled. Stiles pulled him in for a strong hug. 

"Oh my god, it's actually you." Stiles whispered. 

Derek whined, and tackled him down to the ground again. 

He snuggled his head into Stiles' neck, and took in his scent. 

"Mhmm. Smell good." He mumbled. Stiles laughed. 

Derek trailed his lips over his neck, and Stiles' breath hitched. 

"Derek, yur don' wanna do that." Jimmy said. Derek growled, and didn't move.

"Derek, don't make me take him away from yur." At this, Derek roared. He backed off, and pulled Stiles up with him to stand. 

Michael came in the room. "I believe we both told you not to do this Derek."

Derek nodded guiltily. "I'm sorry." 

Stiles pushed back until he was an arms length away from Derek. 

"Why? Why did you leave, why did you so this to me?" 

"I'm sorry." 

"That doesn't tell me anything." Stiles snapped. Stiles paused and cocked his head. "You're hiding something from me." 

Derek looked at Michael and Jimmy. 

"No. Don't look at them, look at me, and tell me the truth." Stiles said, stepping closer to Derek. 

"We'll give you two some privacy." Michael said, but Stiles didn't even acknowledge him. 

"Start talking." He commanded.

Derek turned to where his back was to Stiles. He raked his hands through his hair and took in a deep breath. 

Still faced away from Stiles, he spoke. "Do you know what a mate is?" He said quietly. 

"No, what does this have to doing with you leaving?" Derek turned around. 

"A mate is. . . It's like a soul mate. It's someone you can't stand to be without. Someone who you will spend the rest of your life with, because you can't imagine a second without them. You want to protect them, keep them safe. You crave their touch, their voice." 

"What are you saying?" Stiles said very still. 

"You're my mate. We're mates. I. . . You're just a kid, I didn't want to do this to you. I thought that if we were separated, then I could forget. I could let you live your life, you could be normal again, with your people." 

"You knew? You knew what was going on, and you didn't tell me? You knew about the consequence too, didn't you? And you just left, and let me go through that? I felt like I was dying, I wanted you." 

"I know." 

"Then why? Why Derek? I wanted to stay with you. Sure I didn't know about. . . That. But still, I wanted you to stay. You could have just told me, we could have worked it out." 

"But I didn't want it to work out!" Derek yelled. Stiles felt like someone had stabbed him. Derek didn't want to be his mate. 

"You don't want to be my mate." Stiles whimpered. 

"No I just. . . I can't do this to you. You should be with someone normal."

Now Stiles was angry. "Yeah but you know what? I want you! I chose you! I don't want some normal person, I want you goddamn it!" 

Derek shook his head. "God you don't know how much I want you. . . But I can't have you." Stiles walked up and put his hands on Derek's hips. 

"Why? This works, we work! Who cares if I'm a kid. You said you only have one mate, and you spend the rest of your life with them. So why can't this work?" Derek looked away from Stiles. 

"You feel like you're ruining my life don't you? The only thing that's ruining me is being away from you!" Stiles shouted.

Derek didn't say anything. "Why don't you want me?!" Stiles screamed. Derek grabbed his face and smashed his lips onto Stiles'. He pulled back, and swiped a tear underneath Stiles' eye away with his thumb. 

"I do want you." He whispered. Stiles held on to the hand that was holding his face. This time, Derek leaned in slowly, giving Stiles the option to pull away, but he didn't. He stayed still as Derek gently placed his lips on Stiles'. 

He turned his head and their lips seemed to mold together. Derek pulled back. 

"You don't know long I've wanted to do that." He smiled. Stiles smiled back. He could hear Jimmy walking back, so he let go of Stiles's face and grabbed his hand. 

They met Jimmy in the hallway, and walked behind him until they met up with Michael and the other chiefs. 

"Here's where we have the issue." Michael spoke. They all took a seat at a large table, and Derek didn't let go of Stiles' hand. 

"It is illegal for a chief to split mates, no matter what part of the world you are on. But, we've never allowed werewolves in our village, and vice versa. We have come to an agreement however, that we will let you choose which village to stay in."

Stiles glanced at Derek. "Stiles has family, I won't take him away from that. I choose to stay in the North-East side with him."

"And you realize this means that you will become a citizen of our village, which means you cannot come back here." Michael said. 

Derek looked at Jimmy, who smiled softly. 

"I do." 

"Our village does not allow others, you will need to be ceremonially accepted. We will also need to find you a place to stay. You will follow our rules, and if you break any, there will be the same punishments as we would give any other village member."

"I understand." 

"In that case, I need you to pack up your things and come with me." 

They all stood, and Stiles walked off with the other chiefs, as he knew Derek would need to talk to Jimmy. 

"I'm sorry Alpha." Derek said.

"Don' ever apologize for wantin' to stay with yur mate. He's a good boy." Jimmy sighed. "But yur know what needs to happen." Derek nodded and they both walked outside. 

"Chief Michael, I hope yur have time for a little ceremony." 

"Of course. Derek, go grab your things while they set up." Michael said. 

"Can I come?" Stiles asked. Derek nodded and grinned. They walked towards Derek's house, and several wolves gave him a nod. 

He stopped in front of a small dark house, then took a deep breath and walked inside. They never locked the doors around here. 

"It isn't much." Derek spoke. 

"But it's very you." Stiles said. The simple and dark house screamed Derek. 

Stiles walked around, and Derek gathered a duffle bag full of clothes, along with the single picture of his family he had left. 

"Lets go." With that, Derek left his house, for good this time. 

They walked towards the center of the village, where there was a large gathering, along with huge bonfires. Kegs and food were thrown everywhere, it looked more like a frat party rather than a ceremony. 

Derek's friend Josh came over to Derek and handed him a cup. 

"Thanks." 

"I'm going to miss you, but I'm happy for you." He spoke. Derek thanked him. 

"This is a big deal isn't it?" Stiles asked. Derek took a swig of the beer. 

"Huge. In the werewolf community, finding a mate is. . . Awesome." He laughed. 

"Well I feel honored then." Stiles said. 

Suddenly, the crowd fell silent as the Alpha came on to a little stage. 

"I'll be back." He whispered to Stiles. 

"Today, we are here to celebrate Derek's finding, an' to wish him farewell." Jimmy said. The wolves yipped and hollered. 

Derek walked on stage. 

"Congratulations Derek on yur mate, Stiles." The wolves yelled and yipped again. Derek looked towards Stiles, and saw some wolves clap him on the back, which didn't seem to bother Stiles.

"Yur one of the hardest workin' people I know, I'll be sad to see yur go. You've always been strong and hard headed, but I can see now what this young boy has done, how he changed yur. I'm sad to do this." Derek nodded, and gripped Jimmy's shoulder as to say it was okay. 

Jimmy pushed Derek down on his knees and gripped his shoulders. 

"Derek Hale, you are released from the Tucker pack." Derek roared out, he was an omega now. All of the men tipped back their heads and howled, Jimmy joined in. 

Once it was over, Jimmy hugged Derek. He came off of stage to Stiles. 

"That was dramatic, and depressing. I'm sorry you have to go." 

"I'm not, anywhere with you is home." Stiles blushed, and they headed towards the chiefs who were waiting for them. 

"Ready?" Michael asked. 

He was ready. He was okay with saying goodbye to his village. He couldn't wait to stay with Stiles without any worries.

"Ready."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think!


	18. Under The Stars

Life finally seemed to be going perfect, though there was still plenty to figure out. Luckily, Michael had already discussed everything with John, so he knew what needed to happen.

They were on their way back to the village and had shifted back into their human forms once they were in the village. 

"I have something to show both of you, I hope you like it." Michael spoke. "Follow me." 

They walked through the village, until he lead Derek and Stiles back into the woods. After a simple walk through the woods, they stopped in front of a large house. 

"It's impractical for you to live with Stiles' father, you and Stiles need your own place. John has agreed with me." 

Stiles smiled ear to ear. "This is just -wow." He gazed up at the house. It was clearly old, but it was beautiful and had character. 

If the bricked house was so amazing on the outside, Derek was curious as to how it would look on the inside. 

"Now, don't get into a state of awe. It needs plenty of work, it's been vacant for a while."

"Why is it out here, away from the village?" Stiles asked. 

"A long time ago, the chiefs lived here, but, many years later we found it easier and more practical to have our own homes inside the village. I was thinking and. . . I just thought this was perfect for you." 

Stiles gazed at the house again. "It's more than perfect. Thank you." 

"Well, we have work to attend to, and I'm sure you all need to see inside the house. If you need anything, let us know." Violet turned around to leave, but then remembered something and turned back. "Also, we need both of you at the ceremony spot when the sun is at it's highest point." With that, the chiefs retreated, and the only people left in the quiet woods was Derek and Stiles. 

"Lets go!" Stiles said excitedly, running towards the house. 

When they entered, they fully believed what Collin had said, it was definitely a fixer-upper. 

As soon as you opened the door, you saw a staircase leading up towards rooms, or so Derek assumed. To the left of the staircase was a living room, which was connected to a kitchen behind it. To the right of the staircase was another living room, this one was larger. 

The old wall paper was peeling, and there was dust everywhere, but it had lots of potential. 

Stiles started climbing the staircase, and each one seemed to creak. 

"Be careful." Derek whispered, though he had no idea why he didn't say it louder. 

When they both reached the top of the staircase, they turned left. There was a door at the end, and when opened they discovered it was a bathroom. The next door was a bed room, which had a bathroom connected to it, which was also the next door. Now they were to the right of the staircase, and found another bedroom connected to another bathroom. There was one last door at the end of the hall, and it was the master. 

"Damn." Derek said. The room was huge, and the dusty bed was the biggest he had ever seen. There was also a bathroom connected to this bedroom, but you couldn't access it through the hallway. 

Stiles walked inside and opened up the curtains, letting some much needed light in. The orange flow from the setting sun cascaded on the dusty wooden floors. 

"I can tell you right now, we're fixing this room first." Stiles said, glancing around the room. He was taking in all of the house, envisioning what it would look like once they were done. 

"Alright, um. . . What time is it?" Stiles asked. 

Derek glanced up at the sun through the window. "Around six thirty." 

"Alright, then lets get started!" Stiles said, clapping his hands together, throwing up dust that had collected on his palms from touching everything. He coughed, then looked up at Derek who was laughing. 

"Alright captain, what's first?" Derek asked. 

"Um. . . Take those curtains out and just. . . Throw them away somewhere outside." 

Derek got straight to it and took the curtain rods down and slipped the curtains off. They were a faded yellow white lace, perfect for a grandmother's house. 

While Derek was busy with that, Stiles started to strip the bed. Once all of the covers and pillows were off, and after a few coughs from the dust, he stared at the mattress and frame. 

"We definitely need a new mattress, the frame is okay though. . ." He spoke, talking to himself. 

"Derek?" Stiles called. 

"Yeah?" Derek answered downstairs. 

"Check in that closet downstairs and see if there are any towels or wash rags!" 

After a few moments, he heard Derek groan. "Yeah we have some, but they're covered in dust and cobwebs!" He yelled. Stiles climbed down the staircase, almost tripping. 

"Alright, I need a place to sleep, and I'm not sleeping in there. We need rags, brooms, a mattress, sheets, pillows, blankets, curtains, and a duster just for that room." 

"Yeah. . . I don't know of we can get that all done today Stiles, especially because we don't have any of that." Derek scratched the back of his head. 

Stiles pondered for a moment, and then grinned. "I have an idea." 

Derek raised an eyebrow at Stiles' excited expression.

"And that would be?" Derek asked suspiciously. 

"First I need food, then I'll explain, I'm starving." 

"When are you not?" 

"Hey!" Stiles said. Derek laughed. 

"Lets go down to the store, we can grab some food, maybe some rags to clean up the shelves where we'll put the food." 

Derek grabbed his jacket, but only handed it to Stiles. 

Stiles put it on, shivering, but then laughed at himself. 

"Dude I look tiny in this." Derek laughed with him at the large jacket with long sleeves way past Stiles' hand. 

They walked to the store, as the night got colder and colder. 

When they arrived to the store, which Stiles had led Derek to, there wasn't anyone there except for a few workers. 

Stiles grabbed a basket and handed it to Derek. 

"You know I've never used one of those." Stiles said, motioning to the basket. "I've always used carts, but since we're not going on a huge shopping trip, yet, I figure it'll do." Derek shook his head, Stiles was ridiculous. 

Derek followed as Stiles grabbed bread, meat, strawberries, cheese, blueberries, whip cream, water, towels, wash cloths, and sponges. 

By the time he had grabbed everything, the basket was overflowing. 

"Thanks Regie!" Stiles called, leaving the store. Derek froze, not exiting. He looked one of the workers, back to Stiles, back to the worker, then walked out quickly. 

"You just walked out without paying?" Derek said, walking fast. 

"Dude relax, we don't pay for groceries here. The workers get paid for their duties, but not in money, in food or other things. We use the things we get to trade with someone else. We don't need currency." 

"Oh." Derek said. "In my village we got paid for work, we used the money to buy food, or to pay for other things. People fight a lot over money though." 

"That's why trading is a good idea. As long as both people think it's a fair trade, no harm no foul." 

"You also took the basket." Derek said. 

Stiles laughed at Derek's worried expression, he couldn't get used to the fact that no one used currency around here. 

"We do return that, I'll do it later." Stiles chuckled. 

Once they arrived at the house, Derek laid the basket on the counter. 

Stiles grabbed a rag and handed one to Derek. He stopped in front of the sink. 

"Please say the water works." Stiles slowly turned the handle, and water came flooding out. 

"Yes!" He cheered. He got the rag wet, and Derek did the same. They went about the kitchen, cleaning certain spots. It wasn't thorough, but it wouldn't be as gross as laying your food down on layers of dust and other nasty-ness. 

Stiles took out the rest of the rags, and put them in a cabinet they had wiped down. He then left the kitchen, making Derek curious as to what Stiles was doing. He came back with a large blanket, and punched it a few times. He then froze, staring at Derek. He was about to question what was wrong when Stiles sneezed so hard the windows practically shook.

Derek bursted out laughing, holding his sides. 

"Dude, we have to get this dust under control." Stiles sniffed. Derek was still laughing, but he managed to contain himself eventually. 

"Grab the basket please." Stiles said, heading outside. He went into the back yard, where there was a large opening. He shook out the blanket and laid it out, then Derek caught on.

"Oh so we're having a picnic?" 

"Guess so. I thought since everything was so gross inside, we could make this our home for the night. Sleeping under the stars is always awesome." 

They both sat on the blanket and spread out the food. Stiles started making sandwiches, while Derek brought out the water and sliced cheese with his claws. 

Stiles saw what Derek was doing, and only shook his head and laughed. 

"Dang it, should have bought mustard. Oh well." He handed Derek a sandwich, then bit into his own. Stiles crashed onto his back, gazing at the stars. Derek leaned back as well, popping a blueberry into his mouth. 

"It's a pretty clear sky tonight." Derek said. Stiles nodded his head. 

"Pass me a strawberry will you?" Stiles asked. Derek grabbed one and sat up, hovering it over Stiles' mouth. He grinned and leaned forward, biting into it. 

"They're good." He said. Derek ate the rest of the strawberry in one bite. "They are." 

He grabbed a few more and let Stiles take the first bite before eating the rest of it. 

Stiles' eyes got wider when he looked behind Derek. He lurched forward and grabbed the whip cream. 

"I forgot I had this!" He opened up the cap, shook it, then squirted it into his mouth until his mouth was entirely full. 

"Somehow I knew you would do that." Derek shook his head.

Stiles smiled, whip cream seeping through his teeth. 

Once he swallowed all of it, he grabbed the can again, but Derek snatched it from him. 

He squirted some in his own mouth,  
but not as much as Stiles had. 

He then put some on a strawberry, and didn't break the stare between him and Stiles as he licked it all off. 

"Strawberry?" He offered. He put it to Stiles' lips, who bit down slowly. Derek grinned. 

"Stop it!" Stiles said, jokingly shoving at Derek. 

"Stop what?" Derek asked, acting innocent. 

"You know exactly what! You always do that!"

"Do what?" Derek asked, raising a brow, trying harder to act dumb. 

"Stun people." Stiles said seriously. 

"Oh really?" Derek asked, leaning in close. Stiles nodded. Their lips were only a few inches apart when Derek stuck a strawberry in Stiles' mouth, like a cork. 

"Get some sleep." He rolled over. 

"Wait - wha- huh?" Stiles said. Derek stayed silent, pretending to be asleep. "Derek!" Stiles said. Derek let out a snore. Stiles sighed, laying back on his back. 

He gazed up at the stars, but then he decided he wasn't done yet. He waited a few minutes before he got up, making sure Derek was actually asleep, and climbed around until he was facing Derek. He watched his face, like marble. 

He got an idea, and shifted into his animal form, which wasn't painful anymore, after he had done it a million times. He checked to make sure Derek was still asleep, before he licked a strip up Derek' face like a dog. 

Derek woke quickly. "Stiles! Ew, what the fuck?!" He lurched back. 

Stiles shifted back into human form, and couldn't stop laughing. Derek growled angrily, it only made Stiles laugh harder. 

He pushed Stiles back hard, and climbed on top of him. 

"Did you think that was funny?" Derek growled, blue eyes shining bright. Stiles knew he was trying to make him afraid, so he fought his instincts to be scared. 

"Yes, hilarious." He smiled proudly. 

Derek hummed, then ripped Stiles' shirt open with his claws, which Stiles had out on while he was laughing. 

"Hey!" Stiles protested. Derek snapped a hand over Stiles' mouth, growling. 

He kept his gaze locked as he traveled down Stiles body, until he was at his navel. There, he dipped his head down, and licked all the way up to Stiles' nipple, which had Stiles moving around. Derek bit his nipple gently, causing Stiles to moan. 

He slapped his hand into Stiles' chest, claws out, but he didn't hurt him. 

He leaned in close, and whispered, "Go to sleep." He rolled off of Stiles once again, and tried to go back to sleep. 

It took a few moments for Stiles to realize what just happened. "Oh my god. You are the biggest tease ever!" 

"Shut. Up. Shut your eyes and your mouth." 

"And what if I don't?" Stiles said, crossing his arms like a child. 

Derek rolled over, fangs inches from Stiles's mouth. 

"Then I'll shut you up with my tongue. I have a long day tomorrow, go to bed, or I'm throwing you in the lake, you can sleep there." 

"Wow. Wolf's grouchy when he's tired." Stiles huffed. He was just trying to play around. Derek whined loudly, and turned towards Stiles.

"I'm sorry." He was genuinely hurt, his wolf couldn't stand the thought of Stiles upset. 

"Woah, hey, it's okay." Stiles said. Derek laid his head on Stiles' chest, and Stiles slowly reached up his hand to run it through Derek hair. He liked this, and Stiles could feel Derek's rumble of approval.

Stiles closed his eyes and kept running his hand through Derek's amazingly soft jet black hair. Soon, they were both asleep.

Stiles started to shiver, cold as he was shirtless. Half awake, Derek shifted to where Stiles' back was pressed against his chest, and wrapped his arms around Stiles to make him warmer. 

They never woke again throughout the night, sleeping under the stars and the moon.


	19. Derek's Own Ceremony

"Derek!" 

"Huh-wha?" Derek asked, confused. When his eyes were fully open and adjusted to the bright morning light, he saw Stiles was straddling him, yelling his name. 

"Wake up! Well, I guess you're woken up now. Anyways, get up, we have stuff to do!" Stiles started to climb off, but Derek gripped his hips and flipped them over. He burried his head in Stiles' neck, and groaned. 

"Can't we just lay here all day?" Derek mumbled. 

"While that doesn't sound like a bad idea, no. I want to start getting this house cleaned up, and besides, you're ceremony is today!" Stiles said. Derek froze. He completely forgot. 

"Come on!" Stiles said, gently slapping Derek's arm. "Lets go!" Derek rolled off of Stiles with a groan, but still didn't get up until Stiles started tugging on his arm so hard he felt like he was going to dislocate it. 

"Alright, alright!" Derek got up and yawned. 

He followed Stiles inside to the kitchen. 

"What's for breakfast, honey?" Derek said sarcastically. 

"I am not your slave or the woman in this. . . Pancakes, I picked them up while you were sleeping." Derek mentally cheered, and moved towards the take out box Stiles slid on the counter. 

He took a seat and grabbed his pancake, taking a huge bite out of it. 

"You know, there are such things as utensils." Stiles said, smirking. 

Derek looked up with his mouth still connected with the pancake. He bit the rest of it, then set the pancake down. 

"Oh yeah." Derek grabbed a fork and knife, then spread some butter and poured some syrup. 

They enjoyed breakfast in silence, though it wasn't an awkward silence, it was a peaceful silence. 

"So I figure we can work on the master bedroom, then go to your ceremony, then come back and work some more." 

Derek nodded his head, sounded like a plan. 

Once they were done eating, they headed upstairs. 

Stiles stood still for a moment, contemplating what he wanted to do first. 

"Alright, I'm going to continue with the bed, you can start taking apart and wiping down the furniture." Stiles said. Derek got working immediately. 

Stiles took of the rest of the sheets and pillows off that he hadn't last night, and carried them in a wad downstairs. 

He then started to try and move the mattress, and Derek watched silently, trying not to laugh. 

"Need some help?" Derek finally asked.

Stiles nodded his head, panting. Mattresses should not be this difficult to move. 

"You grab that end, I'll grab this one, then turn it on it's side." 

Stiles did as Derek said, and started walking towards the door. They made it out successfully, but there was a different story when they got to the stairs. 

"Okay, now turn." Derek said. Stiles moved to the side, but his foot got caught on the side post. He wobbled and let go to the mattress, which therefore made Derek wobble and let go as well. They watched as it tumbled down the stairs and landed quietly. 

"Well at least it didn't break anything." Stiles said, looking towards Derek, who rolled his eyes and walked back into the master bedroom.

Once the bed was only a frame, Stiles began to wash, well, wipe it down, while Derek continued with the dresser and bed side tables. 

"Hey Stiles?" Derek asked. 

"Yeah?" 

"What do you think this ceremony will be like?" 

Stiles laid his rag down over the frame. "I don't really know, but I'm guessing it might be similar to ours. Don't be worried though alright? It'll be great." Stiles smiled. Derek smiled in return, but it didn't stop him from being worried about the ceremony, well, not worried just. . . Anxious. 

After the third wipe down on the frame, Stiles was able to uncover the beautiful dark rich wood frame. 

"Well, I think that's good, what do you think?" Stiles asked, standing back and looking at his masterpiece. 

"Looks good, matches the dresser and the bedside tables." 

Look back, Stiles saw that this was true.

"Well that's one thing down, next is the floor." He frowned. "We'll tackle that after your ceremony, speaking of, we should probably head down there." 

Derek nodded and put his rag where Stiles' was resting. 

"Ready?" Stiles asked. 

Derek sucked in a large breath. "As I'll ever be."

Stiles grabbed his hand and lead him out of the house. They continued through the woods, and knew they were in the right spot when they saw the three chiefs. They were in their fancy robes, hoods pulled up and canes in hand. 

Once they saw Stiles and Derek, they pulled down their hoods at the same time. Derek found that creepy. 

"Shortly everyone will arrive, and we'll begin, until then, I figured we could give you a run through of what's about to happen." Michael spoke.

Derek nodded.

"Keep in mind we have never excepted anyone into our colony, you are changing the rules and making history, we do not take this lightly." 

"I understand." Derek said respectfully.

"We decided to have this ceremony much like Stiles', though not exact. The entire colony will be here, and. . ." Michael looked at Richard. 

"Possibly a leader as well." Richard said. 

"Leader?" Derek asked. He knew exactly who they were, everyone did, but holy shit. 

"I knew this was a big deal but-"

"Drastic. No colony has done this before; when you are born into a tribe, you stay there, period." Violet said. "You two are different though, we have to break a law in order to obey a stronger one." 

Derek understood, but knowing that a leader could be there made him ten times more nervous. Chiefs were very important, but the three leaders ruled everything. They possessed all powers that each colony had. 

"Now then, perhaps we should discuss what is actually going to happen." Michael cut in. 

"Everyone will watch as we say what is happening, and how you are to be accepted by us. Now, as most people don't even know who you truly are, we will tell them your animal as well, the wolf, as our animal is a huge part of us, much like your wolf side. Now obviously you were not born here, turning fourteen, or discovering your animal for the first time, however at this moment we expect you to shift, like a fourteen your old would, just don't go crazy, in fact you don't have to go anywhere." Michael laughed. 

"Then, everyone over the age of fourteen is going to shift, and we run, as a colony, as one." Violet said, smiling. 

"Then, it'll be over, and we can carry on our lives." Richard said. 

"Any questions?" Michael asked both Derek and Stiles.

"Not at the moment." Derek said, sucking in a shaky breath. 

"Good, change into this, and we will start letting everyone pile in." 

Derek nodded his head, and Stiles smiled. 

"Hey, you're going to do great." Stiles said warmly. Derek smiled, and took off his shirt and slipped on the robe that Stiles and countless other teens had worn during their ceremony. 

Derek and Stiles looked back and saw people starting to come into the ceremony space. 

John was the first to come up to them, wrapping Stiles in a hug. 

"I'm glad everything worked out, and I'm glad that Derek is with us now." He nodded towards him. 

"Thanks, sir." 

John gave a nod before heading back to the crowd. The next person to walk up to them was Scott. 

"Hey man." Scott said, giving Stiles a hug. 

"Hey." 

Scott looked up at Derek nervously, Derek still seemed to scare him. 

"Hey Derek, glad um. . ." 

"Thank Scott."Derek smiled, you just couldn't help liking the kid. 

"So what exactly is going to happen?" Scott asked. 

"Well if I told you it would ruin the surprise!" Stiles said. Scott rolled his eyes. 

"Alright, I'm going to head back."

"Scott?"

"Yeah?" 

"Allison is totally checking you out." He smiled. Scott blushed, but smiled widely. 

He headed back, and more people headed in. 

"You know I really should introduce you to my friends, guess I can do that after." Stiles shrugged. 

Derek was just about to say something when Michael came over, looking serious. 

"We're ready." Derek nodded, and Stiles squeezed his hand before walking down by the crowd, though he stayed the closest to the front.

The crowd few silent. 

"As you all know, this is a turning point in history." Michael spoke. "For the first time, we are accepting a member of a different colony into our own. We know the law, but we were not ready to break another one by denying this young man into our pack. He is now to be treated as you would anyone else." Derek looked around at the crowd, and spotted a member wearing a long black robe, and he was holding a long staff. Derek knew he was a leader, and seeing him made him increasingly more nervous. 

Michael spoke again. "Now a member of our own, Derek Hale, wolf." He knew then that must be his cue, so he shifted into his midnight black wolf. 

The crowd erupted into cheers. Then, they started to take off some of their clothes, but not enough to be indecent, thank god.

Everyone was now shifted, except for the children, who were with a few adults that were walking them back towards the village. 

Looking towards Stiles' colony, no, their colony, their pack, an overwhelming feeling crossed over Derek. A feeling of peace, content, home, and family. 

Derek tipped his head back, and let out a loud howl. Everyone joined in, in their own way, and Derek easily picked out Stiles' roar.

The chiefs tools off running, and Derek followed suit quickly, as did everyone else. Though not everyone's animal was as fast as others, they remained at a comfortable pace, and Derek quickly figured out that even the impossibly slow animals were blessed with supernatural speed, as he watched a turtle travel as fast as a deer. 

Stiles caught up to Derek and seemed to smile, and in return he butted into his side affectionately. 

They ran for hours, and Derek didn't realize they were alone until he took his eyes off of Stiles. Everyone had left, even the chiefs. However when Derek listened carefully, he heard footsteps. He listen closely, and decided to stop, Stiles did as well. 

When Derek turned, he saw the leader, still cloaked. 

Both shifted back into their human forms, and bowed. The leader did not remove his hood, though they didn't expect him to. You never saw a leader without their cloak, let along their hood. Hell, it was rare to even see a leader, they only came out for very serious matters. 

"I hope you realize exactly what you have done." A deep booming voice spoke. "Michael was right, you have changed history. From now on, everyone will want to go into different colonies, no one will truly be where they belong. That being said. . . I am more concerned with the two of you." Stiles looked to Derek, scared. 

"That is in making sure you two are always together. It is important for mates you see." Stiles sighed in relief. 

"It is extremely rare to find mates such as yourselves. In this colony, true mates can only be found between two of the same species, but it is different for wolves, as they are all the same species. However, wolves can also mate with humans. It is strange because none of these concepts apply with either of you. But once I heard what was happening here, I knew it was not just a crush. So, congratulations, on being the first pair of wolf and tiger mates." 

"Thank you." Derek said politely. Both he and Stiles bowed before the leader was gone with the blink of an eye. 

"I think I might have peed a little." Stiles said. Derek laughed, and they walked back to their house.

They walked back upstairs to their unfinished project, though that wasn't really a good term because the whole house was unfinished. 

Stiles sighed. "This is going to take forever. And gosh it's hot in here." He walked over to the window and tried to open it, but it was glued shut by god knows what. Not wanting to break it, he left it alone with yet another sigh. He then chose to take off his shirt to hopefully make him cooler. 

Stiles turned back and looked at Derek, who was also still shirtless. 

"Well at least that's a better view than this bedroom." Stiles said. Derek snorted. 

"Shut up and start cleaning Snow White." 

"Hey! That's totally- holy shit I'm totally Snow White! All I'm missing is the dwarfs!" 

"Maybe they can be your friends." Derek laughs. 

"Ugh! I also forgot to introduce you to all of them." He slapped a hand over his forehead. Derek walked closer and took Stiles in his arm. 

"Relax, we've got our whole lives ahead of us to finish this house and meet everyone, for now being with you is good enough for me." Derek said. 

Stiles visibly relaxed under Derek's words and touch. 

Then, one thought had to ruin it. It wasn't necessarily a bad thought, but it could have come at some other time. Stiles bit his lip and looked anywhere but Derek's gaze. 

"Hey, what's wrong?" 

"Huh?" Stiles said, acting oblivious. "Nothing, I'm fine, just thinking of what I want to do next."

Derek nodded, though it was obvious that wasn't really the issue. Derek was his mate, he knew what he was feeling, and besides, Stiles was kind of an open book. 

"Well how about I go fill this up, and we can start on the floor?" Derek asked, grabbing a bucket.

"Sounds good." 

Derek headed downstairs and filled up the bucket with water and soap, then grabbed the brushes from underneath the sink. 

He listened in on Stiles while the water was filling up the bucket, and heard his heart rate pick up. 

"Jesus Stiles, calm yourself." Stiles whispered to himself. Now Derek was really concerned what was going on with Stiles. 

He walked back upstairs, bucket in tow, and as soon as he walked in the door Stiles pounced, though not literally. 

"Derek what exactly are we?" 

Derek sat down the bucket and raised a brow. 

"What?" 

"What are we? I mean, I know what we are, and I know that we're mates, but what's our. . . Relationship? Like. . . is there even one? Are we just mates because we're mates or-"

"Hey." Derek said, slapping a hand over Stiles' rambling mouth. "Stiles, you know I've care about you long before I knew we were mates." He took his hand off of Stiles' mouth. 

Stiles looked down. "Yeah I know, I was just being stupid, the only reason I second guessed is because-" he stopped abruptly. "Uh. . . Nothing. The floors are not going to wash themselves!" Stiles turned away from Derek, but he grabbed his arm before he could go anywhere. 

"Tell me." Derek demanded. 

"It's nothing, it's stupid." Stiles said. Derek leaned in close, Stiles could almost taste his minty breath. 

"Please tell me."

Stiles was stunned for a moment, and then realized what Derek was doing. 

"Stop doing that." Stiles said quietly. 

"Tell me." Derek dragged his finger down Stiles's cheek.

"It's- it's just- you haven't kissed since that night, and I didn't know if that was like a 'Hey, I'm happy to see you' kiss, or something else, I mean clearly I'm lacking in the relationship department, and-"

Derek cuts off Stiles' rambling once again, this time he replaced his hand with his lips. 

Stiles melted into the kiss, and fisted his hands into Derek's t-shirt. 

"I didn't kiss you because you're still young, and even though you're my mate, I have boundaries, and I didn't know if kissing was one of yours." 

"Really?" Stiles squeaked. He didn't think that this whole thing was because Derek was. . . Well, being a true gentleman and respecting him. 

"Stiles I want this, and if you want this too, then no, I don't want to be just mates, as if that's a bad thing. I want a relationship with you. I want to kiss you." Derek chuckled, swiping his thumb over Stiles's cheek.

"I want that too."Stiles said. 

Derek grinned. "Which part?"

Stiles grinned in return. "All of it." This time Stiles leaned in to kiss Derek, and he had a hard time because he couldn't stop smiling. 

Stiles had no idea what was ahead for the both of them, neither did Derek, but right now, in each other's arms, that's all they ever needed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HOLY FUCK.
> 
> GUYS, THAT'S THE END OF THIS BOOK. 
> 
> While writing this, I didn't plan for it to be, but I liked where this book was at, I thought it would be a good ending. I definitely want to continue this series if possible, what do you guys think, should I make another book? 
> 
> Once again I cannot thank you enough for all of the support I have gotten on Turning Year and the rest of my stories. You guys are amazing. 
> 
> If you want more Sterek action (Yes I'm going to self promote hehe) you can check out my other books, Just Howl and I'll Be Your Batman. 
> 
> I love y'all so much, and I'm so lucky to have you guys through this journey!
> 
> _________________________
> 
> THE SEQUEL TO TURNING YEAR IS UP. It is called Turning Heads, and I would love it if you guys checked it out!


End file.
